


The Trials Of An Arranged Marriage

by Amanda_Yates



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Arranged Marriage, Denialsville in Denial, M/M, Older Arthur, Pining, Prince Arthur Of Camelot, Prince Merlin, UST, teenage merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Yates/pseuds/Amanda_Yates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin are modern day Prince’s of Camelot and Mercia. They stay well out of each others way, as Arthur’s gone off to university in America and Merlin didn’t think much of Arthur except that he was an arrogant man whore which Arthur is. All is shot to hell however when a marriage is arranged between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter - 1 _  
_**

_As a result of the tension between Mercia and Camelot's borders..._

_The King and the parliament have not yet reached a decision about the future..._

_Mercian troops have been mobilised to the borders..._

_Camelot's King Uther stated he was going to resolve things peacefully between the two nations..._

_Queen Igraine saddened by the acts of violence between Camelot and Mercia's soldiers..._

Uther switched off the flat screen high definition television with a scowl, every news channel and every reporter in the country was out for blood after the recent tension in the borders between Mercia and Camelot and Uther was not pleased with the way things were heading.

Igraine who was watching her husband closely from where she was reading some reports behind her desk sighed and stated "People always talk Uther, you've never let it bother you before."

"This time is not the same love, there is already talk of war...we cannot afford for war to break out now. We're not equipped enough to handle something like that yet."

"Hmm, Mercia is not ready for war either Uther, we should call for a peace conference."

"You think that plebian Balinor will see sense and agree? Besides if we propose a peace negotiation now we'll loose face in front of the public."

Igraine put down her reports and removed her glasses before stating, "I have an idea, one that will not make us or Mercia loose pride...well not when the reporters will be too busy chasing after some gossip anyway."

Uther turned sharply and asked "What do you mean?"

Igraine clasped both of her hands in front of her on the desk and in a feigned tone of innocence she said "Do you remember that when you and Balinor were friends we discussed about our children?"

Uther frowned and then he started laughing throwing his head back, not being able to contain his amusement but Igraine was undeterred and only glared at him when finally Uther said "You cannot be serious! Arthur and that...that slip of a boy?"

Igraine was not so pleased with the way Uther spoke about the Mercian Prince as she was still fond of the boy, "Uther, he's a very talented boy and a sweetheart to boot, I genuinely think he'd be good for our Arthur."

Uther was still incredulous and it showed in his face as he stated "This is ridiculous my love, Arthur and the boy hate each other! And what makes you think Balinor is going to agree to give his precious son away to us of all people?"

"Hunith loves Arthur, no matter if tension exists between our families now we used to very close friends before. She even sends Arthur gifts every year for his birthday."

"But that doesn't mean they'll be willing to give away their seventeen year old son in marriage to Arthur! He's barely street legal!"

"Actually Merlin will turn 18 this summer and Arthur has to stop with his dalliances and become responsible. I think Merlin will make an honest man out of him..."

"They have hated each other since their childhood, what makes you think they will be a good match?"

Igraine finally stood up and came around her desk to stand next to her husband, "Oh honey, that's just pig tail pulling, you remember the time Arthur took baby Merlin out for a whole day and we were worried sick about them, when we found them at last, do you remember what Arthur told us?"

"When I'm older I'm going to marry Merlin and run far away."

"Mhmm, just give this a chance alright….I'll talk to Hunith this week."

"Oh no, you're not leaving me to talk to Arthur alone about this, he'd be furious if we sprung this on him as soon as he comes back from states."

"Fine, we'll talk to him together when he comes back."

" _So Arthur, tell us about how you feel about returning to Camelot."_

_Arthur who was dressed sharply in an Armani suit and wearing his signature charming smile replied "It feels good to be going back home, I've always missed Camelot all the years I've been here though the states offered me an opportunity to grow and experience things I never would have been able to in Camelot. And also it feels a little apprehensive as I don't know how much must have changed back home in the past four years."_

"Ah, he's grown up to be such a handsome lad, and polite too to boot." Hunith exclaimed from the comfortable armchair she was lounging in and Merlin hated to see the fond look in her eyes.

Merlin snorted scowling at the tv and the perfect prince version of Arthur, he knew the real Arthur, the utter prat, lording his station over everyone and being a general nuisance and he said so to his mother, "Please mom, he's saying he was allowed to go about banging everything in sight in the states which he wouldn't be able to do if he were here, the prat!"

Hunith sighed, she knew about Arthur's reputation as a playboy preceded him and there was no easy way to deny it without seeming astute.

" _So Arthur, lets get to know a little more about your personal life…Is there someone you're dating right now?"_

_Arthur looked contemplative for a minute before he said "No, I haven't been able to find the time for a serious relationship and as of now, I'm single."_

Merlin again thought about how that must be a complete lie, Arthur was too busy jumping beds to ever have the attention span for a serious relationship more like. But to not sound like a jealous ex he kept his thoughts private as he was anything but jealous, he just didn't know why his mother made him suffer this interview.

" _What do you look for in a romantic partner?"_

Merlin's ears perked up despite himself and as the maids came in to serve them scones and coffee he relaxed back nibbling on his snack as he listened.

" _I'm not too specific when it comes to romance, I'd rather discover the person than look for an ideal type, I like the element of mystery."_

Merlin was at the end of his tether, he was envious of Arthur's ability to completely wrap people around his pinky finger and make them go in a gob smacked awe whenever he was near them. He was seventeen now and he still stumbled through most of his unavoidable tv interviews never liking the attention while Arthur was all graceful and shined amidst the limelight like a god born to have that commanding attention from mere mortals.

"Mom, I'm getting a headache, I think I'm going to retire to bed now."

Hunith looked disappointed but Merlin pouted and she sighed before waving her hands indicating that he could leave.

Arthur was having a hell of a time at the party his friends were throwing on his behalf; it was kind of a send away party with all the graduates and senior years attending. The booze was running free and Arthur surrounded by his closest mates was already on his third bottle of liquor, he had the uncanny ability to hold his alcohol well where his other friends were already soused to the gills and blabbering nonsense like true drunkards.

Gwaine was on top of the bar dancing shamelessly with his bare feet and Elyan and Percy were slumped atop their girlfriends who were equally drunk.

"So, who are you going with tonight?" asked Leon who remained quite sober having drunk only a few rounds.

Arthur laughed and slurred "Don't know mate….I haven't even decided gender yet today."

"I noticed Vivian and Soph have been watching you"

Arthur turned to look and sure enough both Vivian and Sophia who were across the bar were shooting flirty looks at him, he winked at them which made them both giggle and turned back to Leon stage whispering "Who knows, maybe I'll have a threesome tonight."

Leon chuckled thumping him on the back before shouting "Lucky bastard!"

"Ah, I guess you should enjoy your immoral life now before you have to go back to the responsibilities waiting in Camelot."

It was Lance who said that and Arthur smirked at them both before he said "I'm going on the prowl now lads!" and sauntered his way towards Vivian and Sophia.

Lance was watching Arthur with a disapproving look once his back was turned and Leon said "Ah, don't be like that! We all know he can't have his life to himself when he returns to Camelot."

"Yeah but does he have to take it to this extent, knowing his parents I wouldn't be surprised if they hadn't already arranged his marriage in response to the rebelling he's been doing these past four years."

Leon spit out his drink in surprise and then stuttered out "I sincerely hope not, I would pity the person who has to marry him."

Lance smiled before he said "Me too."

Arthur woke up to the shrill ringing of his cellphone which did nothing to improve his massive headache, he groaned and rolled and extricated himself from the two warm bodies on his bed before he picked up his cell phone from where it was on the nightstand and shouted "Whoever this is, you better have a good explanation for calling me at this hour!"

Igraine was not pleased to hear the tone of Arthur's voice; she just knew Arthur had been partying out again, "Careful young man, is that any way to talk to your mother?"

Arthur sobered at that and blurted out "Mom, I'm sorry, why are you calling me at this hour?"

Just then Sophia woke up and on seeing Arthur was wide awake she began to drape herself over Arthur's back as she said "Come back to bed honey" in an annoyingly sugary voice.

Arthur however shook her off when he heard his mother's sharp intake of breath and sushed Spohia begging her to be quiet with his eyes to which she giggled loudly.

"I see you've been dallying again, when are you going to learn to be responsible Arthur?"

"Mom, please, can we have this conversation another time? My head is killing me!"

Igraine knew there was no use in trying to talk to him now; she would have words with him once he was in Camelot for sure. "Fine, call me back tomorrow."

Arthur turned back to Sophia who was completely naked adorning a Cheshire grin on her face and he pulled her hard against him as he threw the cell phone away asking "And where were we before?" seductively to Sophia who moaned and clung to him tighter. 

Gwaine, Elyan and Percival were with him at the airport to send him off and Gwaine being the most mischievous of them all asked "So how was last night with Viv and Soph?"

Arthur smirked looking very pleased with himself which made all of them shake their heads at his smug superiority.

Gwaine clapped him on the back and said "Ah man, I can't wait for the day to see you tied down."

Arthur was confused at that and replied "If you mean marriage Gwaine that's one mistake I am not committing in my life."

"I don't think you'll have a choice, none of us do remember?" asked Elyan and Arthur knew exactly what they were talking about, they all belonged to a highly elite society where arranged marriages were the trend and Arthur being a Prince of one of Europe's most powerful nations made him an strong political ally which would make dukes and rich elitists parade their daughters in front of him hoping he'd marry one of them.

Arthur though was firm in his belief that marriage was a trap, he liked his easy, no strings attached uncomplicated sex life and he wasn't going to give in no matter how much his parents pressured him to.

"I'm not going to let my parents force me into marriage, I like my casual life, I'm never getting married." Arthur stated with confidence and Gwaine, Elyan and Percy laughed before Gwaine said "We'll see about that princess."

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" asked Arthur indignant just as Lance and Leon arrived with their luggage, they were going back to Camelot with Arthur as well and together with Arthur's bodyguards taking them through the crowd of onlookers and papparazi they boarded the plane, Arthur not even suspecting of what awaited him in Camelot.

Merlin was chewing on his food absentmindedly as he was still hung up on the problem that just refused to be solved, he had the maths book opened close to him and though it was considered rude and informal to do anything but eat at the dinner table Merlin's mom and dad were not too strict on following protocol when no one was around even if they were King and Queen and descendants of two of the most prestigious and rich families in Europe.

Balinor cleared his throat which grabbed Merlin's attention and when he looked both of his parents were looking at him with intent faces. Merlin chewed once and then twice and then put the book down as he asked "What is it? Why are you both looking at me like that?"

Hunith was uncharacteristically nervous as she asked "Merlin, you know well about the conditions between Camelot and Mercia's borders."

Merlin blinked unsure about what his mother was trying to say to him, "Yes…." And then a horrible thought struck him and he asked with wide eyes, "Oh God, old Uther has declared war, hasn't he?"

"Merlin" his mother chastised and Balinor grunted.

"No son, Uther has not declared war but he has put forth a proposal."

"A proposal?" Merlin asked intrigued now, "What proposal?"

Hunith then took over as she said "A proposal for peace, only a different kind of proposal too."

Merlin smiled then, a genuine happy smile thinking about how this could be a great thing for the people in Mercia before he asked "Well isn't that a good thing? Why are you having glum faces then?"

"Well Merlin, Uther and Igraine want both of our families to be united too."

Horror slowly creeped into Merlin's bones as he comprehended the situation and balked asking "He wants me to marry Morgana? She's two years older than me, not to mention I don't like girls and even if I did she's like an older sister."

Balinor who had had enough of beating around the bush broke the news to Merlin saying "They…no we have all decided that you are to marry Arthur Pendragon, the marriage will unite our families and bring peace between our people."

Merlin was stunned and in shock for just a minute before he stood up and screamed "NO, NO WAY IN HELL! ARTHUR PENDRAGON? You must be kidding me! NO WAY!"

He left the room in a hurry not wanting to hear his parents try to convince him or be in their presence for a second more. This was totally absurd and farfetched, Arthur? Marry Arthur? They were out of their minds.

"WHAT?" Arthur asked unable to believe what he was hearing, he was sure he must be having a ear problem.

"You heard us Arthur; you are to marry Prince Merlin Emrys of Mercia in March."

Morgana who was back from university for the holidays looked at Arthur with a haughty smirk, Uther as always looked cold and determined but what surprised him the most was that his mother was also looking at him with steely resolve in her eyes.

Arthur laughed in derision and said flat out "No."

"You don't exactly have a choice Arthur, it's either you accept or we force you to the altar." Uthers clipped tone was irking Arthur but he didn't dare leave the table or throw a fit, that almost never worked to get him what he wanted anyway.

"What the! You can't be serious, you want me to marry someone for the sake of political gain?"

"Do you have someone that you love then?" asked Igraine.

"No" Arthur was quick to refute and then thought better of it but Igraine was his mother and it was hard to lie to her.

"Then I don't see what the problem is, Merlin is an exemplary person and you have known each other since childhood so it shouldn't be a problem since it's not a stranger."

"Merlin is also six years younger than me!"

"He'd seventeen, your father and I got married when I was sixteen and he was 27 and we are happy now."

Arthur couldn't believe how his world was being turned upside down in just a few days and how his parents were taking his choices and his life out of his hands. He was calm on the outside but on the inside he was furious and he was itching to just pack his bags and leave to a remote country where his parents will never be able to find him.

"What if I don't accept?" he asked and Uther glared at him while his mother looked disappointed.

"How can you not see how important this is for our people? Do you want a war to break out between us? As the next King of Camelot you must learn to sacrifice and think of others instead of only yourself and your irresponsible sex life."

Arthur was truly angry now and he banged the table as he screeched "My sex life has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh really?" Uther asked with deceptive calm, "What other reason would you have to avoid this marriage?"

"Marriage should be for the sake of love." He said with conviction he did not feel.

"Once you marry Merlin, you'll have plenty of time to fall in love with him." Igraine said with a soft smile which made Arthur groan.

"He's quite a likeable person Arthur." Igraine stated trying to make Arthur see sense and understand.

"He's hot too." Morgana butted in for the first time and Arthur turned to look at her, skepticism in his expression.

Morgana shrugged "It's been six years since you saw him! He's not the pale, lanky boy eager to run behind you like a puppy anymore."

"He has a lot of suitors in line for him; even the Prince of Cornwall and you know how it would be disadvantageous for us if they became allies." Uther said as he imagined the implications of it.

Arthur rubbed his temple where a headache was starting to bloom, he had never once expected his parents to spring this on him like they were doing now and he needed a break to sit and think.

"Can I be excused now?" asked Arthur rising from his chair without waiting for anyones approval.


	2. Chapter - 2

**Chapter - 2**

"Merlin!" Hunith called for the fifth time as she politely knocked on her son's door. Her son had not come out ever since breakfast in the morning where they broke the news to him and Hunith was worried.

"Go away Mom!" came the reply from inside the room and Hunith bit her lip and looked at the guards standing on either side of the door.

She instructed "Please make sure he doesn't run off somewhere." She left with quick steps second guessing her decision. She now wondered if it really was the wisest decision to unite their two kingdoms through marriage, her Merlin had never been as upset as to not want to talk to her.

On the other side of the door Merlin felt awful for having stood up his mother but he just wasn't ready to see her yet. He could not believe they'd go so far as to arrange a marriage for him and with the Prince of Camelot, _his pratliness_ Arthur at that. He was only seventeen, he had no wish to get married so young without having lived his life some.

He sighed and rolled over on his king size bed to reach for the phone, he pressed dial and waited for his friends to pick up.

Gwen was the first to answer, "Hai Merlin, how have you been? Why weren't you at school today?"

Freya was next and she asked the same thing as well and Will was the last to pick up, "Mate, how's it that the teachers never bother to rip you a new one when you skive class?"

Typical Will, Merlin thought and grunted in reply to all of their questions.

"What's up Merlin? Are you sick?" asked Freya.

Merlin snorted and said "I wish!"

"Then what is the crisis now that you've called us all in….wait a minute….eleven in bloody in night!" asked Will knowing before Merlin said anything that he was probably in his scatter brained state.

"I'm dead!" Merlin stated with all the dramatics he could muster.

"Uh huh, Merlin, why don't you just tell us what's bothering you so we can go live in peace?" Gwen said frowning.

"No really, I'm dead!" moaned Merlin. "They want me to marryarthurpendragon" mumbled Merlin.

"What was that?" all three of them asked simultaneously.

Merlin let out a drawn out sigh as he intoned "Mom and dad want me to marry Arthur Pendragon!"

"Say what?"

"No way!"

"Merlin, don't be absurd!"

"Are you drunk mate?" asked Will.

"Ah Will! I wish I was, but no I'm not plastered. Old Uther proposed the marriage to unite kingdoms, bring peace, blah blah blah!"

"But that would be totally counter productive! You hate Arthur Pendragon!" exclaimed Freya.

"No he doesn't" both Will and Gwen protested knowing all about Merlin's big time crush on the golden haired Prince which he would never admit to or even acknowledge even to himself.

"Of course I do! I don't want to marry a self important asshole like him; I don't want to get married period! I'm only seventeen!"

"Well you are too young I suppose…but isn't it normal amongst people in your circle?" asked Gwen.

"Atleast he's hot mate, imagine if you ended up with Valiant!"

Merlin shuddered and groaned thinking of the brutal Prince Valiant of Cornwall, just the way Valiant looked at him whenever they were supposed to be in the same company in some gathering made him want to turn and run as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

"My life is ruined!"

"Oh stop being so dramatic Merlin, people can come to love each other even in arranged marriages you know?"

"Gwen please! Do you know Arthur Pendragon? He's insufferable!"

"I don't know, he seems really polite and courteous on tv" Freya butted in sounding unsure.

"Since when do you watch Pendragon's interviews?" asked Merlin annoyed that two of his female friends were refusing to understand his immense plight.

"Uhmm.." Freya sounded guilty and Gwen giggled saying "Since forever Merlin, say what you want about him but there's no denying that he's a blonde Adonis. Most of Britain's female and gay population would kill to be in your place."

"Ah Will, you're the only comrade I have now, the girls are turning on me!"

Gwen and Freya chuckled together at that before they said goodnight as it was late and they had school tomorrow.

As soon as they left, Merlin started to complain to his best friend in the whole wide world, " _I can't believe I have to marry the prat Will, it's completely unfair. He'd old, he's arrogant, he sleeps with everything in sight, I hate this. Kidnap me out of here."_

"Mate, if you don't want to marry him just say no, it's not like your parents are going to force you into this if you disagreed yeah? They're cool folks like that!"

"I know but I can't think about just myself you know, if the situation at the borders worsens even more then there's going to be war. A lot of people could get killed just because I couldn't see myself giving up my dreams and as a Prince it's my duty to think of the people first."

Will sighed, "You know for a bumbling fool, you really are noble sometimes!"

"Hey!" Merlin protested.

"Kidding, so…you're going to go through with this then?"

Merlin bit his lip and slumped further into his bed, "I don't know…he's such a player, he's never treated me right, and he's impossible and rude!"

"Merlin, last time you saw him was five years ago…maybe he's changed now?"

"I don't think so Will, anyway it's getting late. We'll talk more in school tomorrow."

"Yeah alright and Merlin, if he ever messes with you I'll smash his pretty face until he looks like Shrek."

Merlin chuckled and then said "Thanks Will, good night!"

Merlin stood up and retrieved a few treats for his white Scottish fold which was in her cage purring softly in demand for attention. After having fed her he climbed back on the bed and closed his eyes and unknown to him his thoughts were all of one Arthur Pendragon.

Gwaine still hadn't stopped laughing and Arthur fumed silently waiting for him to be finished but then his patience ran thin and he screeched "OH! Shut up Gwaine!"

"You…you do have to admit its funny!"

"Really? Because I don't find a single thing that's amusing about my predicament!"

"You just swore to us that you wouldn't get married and now here you are!"

Arthur huffed as Lance and Leon asked the million dollar question, "Well, who is it Arthur?"

"Yeah, do tell Arthur, is she some insanely rich old Gertrude for whom you're going to play boy toy?"

Arthur was not appreciating Gwaine's cavalier quips and said "It's a he, not a she!"

"Well then you must be happy, right?" asked Leon knowing Arthur's partiality for the rougher sex.

"Excuse me, which part am I supposed to be happy about? That I'm going to be tied down to someone against my will because of my parents or because I have to marry a kid who's clingier than my golden retriever?"

"A kid you say? What your parents are supporting pedophelia now? I know your old man must have been one but then he expects you to follow as well?" asked Gwaine in reference to Igraine and Uther's marriage.

"Gwaine!" warned Arthur not liking it if someone insulted his parents.

"Alright, alright, come on then, who is it?"

"Merlin Emrys, Prince of Mercia."

"Wow, that I didn't expect mate."

"Merlin? How on earth did King Balinor agree to that?" Lance wondered aloud as he knew the fierce animosity and rivalry between the two families and their kingdoms.

Arthur snorted, "He must be desperate if he's willing to trade his precious son."

Leon said "Arthur, why don't you just say no?"

Gwaine interrupted with his booming voice then making the other three men wince, "Are you mad? Why would you say no? I just googled him and he's drop dead gorgeous in a cute way too!"

"My parent's want me to marry a barely street legal brat Gwaine! I don't care if he looks cute, he could look as cute as Justin Beiber and I still wouldn't care."

"You hate Justin Beiber" said Leon.

"Comparing this hot stuff to Beiber is an injustice Princess."

"I am not going to marry him, hell even if I get disowned and thrown out! Morgana could take the throne for all I care."

"You don't mean that Arthur" said Lance.

"Just how serious are your parents about this anyway?"

"Uther said and I quote _'You_ _don't exactly have a choice Arthur, it's either you accept or we force you to the altar'"_

"Hmm, you must have really pissed him off with your libertine tendencies" mused Leon.

"Shit! It's my mother, I'll call you guys later!" said Arthur just as Igraine entered his room.

Mother and son just stared at each other for awhile taking in each others countenance before Igraine said "Are you going to run away this time too? Perhaps to Spain this time?"

Arthur looked away from his mother's piercing look before he answered "Mother, I can't believe you're siding with father on this!"

"Oh Arthur, we've tolerated your philandering for long enough! It's time for you to grow up!"

"And you think marriage is the way to discipline me?" asked Arthur defiant and vying for a fight.

"I think its time you learned to love again, I know you're not really happy with the way you lead your life, just because Nim.."

"Don't say her name!" Arthur said in a deadly calm voice and Igraine sighed.

She chose a different approach then, "You'll like him Arthur. He's kind, passionate and very handsome; you won't believe the amount of love he's earned from people all over Britain."

Arthur chuckled without any humor in it, "You're asking me to be chained to a kid for the rest of my life, I can't do this mom! I really can't."

Igraine was angry at the immense irresponsibility Arthur showed and barked "Can you only think of yourself? What about Camelot's people? It's high time you let go of the past Arthur." The last part was said with equal softness and firmness.

Arthur was stunned and he was looking at his mother with wide eyes, not having experienced the brunt of her anger in a long time.

"I've invited Hunith and Merlin to tea tomorrow evening, and I expect you to be civil. Don't even think of escaping past the guards." Igraine said and then swiftly walked out of the room leaving Arthur to stew in his boiling fury.

* * *

Merlin and his mother got down as the chopper landed in the wide grass field stretching out amidst the Pendragon Manor. His hair was in disarray and he was dressed sharply in his best Armani suit courtesy of his mother.

Hunith extended her hand and asked sweetly "Shall we go now?"

Merlin promptly scowled at which his mother chuckled before dropping her hand and saying "Oh darling! Don't look so glum, you don't want to make a bad impression on Camelot's Queen and Prince, do you?"

Merlin only gave a close mouthed grin as his mother walked ahead of him and once her back was turned he let a devious smirk stretch his lips, _'Oh yeah, I'm planning exactly for that!'_

Arthur was of the same frame of mind, after having thought long and hard about his predicament he had come to the conclusion that he couldn't be held accountable if Merlin refused the marriage and he was going to do everything in his power to send the little brat sniveling in tears back to his mummy. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror.

Igraine greeted them at the frontyard and then lead them back through the halls of the grand Pendragon mansion. Merlin found himself casually inspecting the various paintings and artifacts of the manor. It had been a long time since he'd been here last and he had a vague sense of discomfort and blew out a breath. At the entrance of a room Hunith signaled for the body guards to wait outside as Igraine, Merlin and Hunith entered.

There were four comfortable looking armchairs all placed around a single table and the room itself was bright and airy with tall Venetian doors filtering in the dimming sunlight of the evening. Merlin took the armchair closer to Igraine, leaving his mother to sit opposite to Igraine so that he wouldn't have to sit close to Arthur, if the prat ever arrived, figures he wouldn't be punctual.

Igraine and Hunith made polite conversation and soon they were sharing anecdotes about their countries, husbands and then their children's lives. Igraine was also particularly warm to Merlin in a way none of the other foreign delegates were and Merlin found himself talking more openly with her about his studies and his future plans and goals.

After about half an hour had passed and they were all well acquainted with each other the door opened to reveal Arthur Pendragon who was all smiles as he mimicked a shy tone saying "I'm sorry I'm late, I just couldn't decide on appropriate attire." Merlin refrained from snorting as he saw that Arthur was dressed in casual jeans and a red sweatshirt, his blonde hair carefully styled to look windswept. Merlin had to admit that his friends were right about the notorious playboy prince's looks, even in casual wear he looked like a blond devil of seduction.

Hunith as Merlin predicted was completely charmed anyway and said "Oh it's quite alright Arthur! My! Haven't you grown into a handsome man!" while Igraine Merlin observed was staring at her son in a mix of exasperation and disapproval.

Arthur like Merlin was surprised at the warmth in Hunith's voice and then he directed his gaze to the source of all his problem, his eyes widened though he concealed it in the nick of a second, Gwaine wasn't kidding when he said the Mercian prince looked hot. The dark grey suit emphasized his lean body; he had cheekbones that could cut glass, dark blue eyes that were regarding him with curiosity, raven messy hair that looked soft from where Arthur sat and lastly a set of perfect pink pouting lips that begged to be kissed.

Arthur reluctantly admitted atleast to himself that Merlin had a rare kind of ethereal beauty that he hadn't seen in a long time.

Merlin then started to put his plan into action, he would be sorry for embarrassing Igraine as she was a kind person and in royalty it was pretty rare to see someone like her but nevertheless he couldn't just marry Prince Arthur and the best way to refute would be if Arthur refused himself, "Prince Arthur, it's a pleasure to meet you at last." Merlin had a bright adoring smile on his face which was as flake as a snowflake in summer could be.

Arthur had just sat down and at seeing the smile on Merlin's face he relaxed back into his chair wondering why he liked the look of that smile, he remembered his manners and said "Likewise Prince Merlin." In his mind he was already moaning about the headache of having to deal with a person who adored the ground he walked on and liked him for his riches and glory, another one of his fanboys and a kid at that.

Hunith was looking at Merlin in ill concealed worry as she wondered what Merlin was planning to spout as she knew her son very well and that mischievous smile didn't bode well for anyone. Igraine just looked on in amusement as Merlin continued "Now that we've been introduced and are purported to be married I ask that you do me the justice of taking a full batch of tests for STI's and STD's and put my mind at rest before we proceed any further."

"MERLIN!" exclaimed Hunith looking at Merlin in disbelief and shock to which Merlin just shrugged.

Igraine laughed throwing her head back and Arthur felt the hot itch of a blush staining his cheeks, he'd never been so embarrassed and so angry in his entire life and it showed in his murderous expression as Merlin sank back into his seat subtly wondering if he'd gone too far.

"Why you little!" Arthur started but Igraine clutched his hands tight giving him a warning look, Arthur pulled his hands away and glared fiercely at Merlin who just smirked in victory.

"I am so sorry for his lack of manners!" Hunith said embarrassed at the way her son acted out.

Igraine then controlled herself and stopped chuckling as she said "You've quite a talent Merlin, I've never seen Arthur blush like that in a long time!"

"Mom!" Arthur snapped and Merlin looked on at the exchange with fondness.

To make matters worse and to make Arthur loose his carefully guarded composure Merlin said "Well, can you blame me for being worried Prince Arthur? Your reputation as a playboy precedes you."

"Merlin! Apologize to Prince Arthur, now!" said Hunith looking expectantly at Merlin.

"WHAT?" Merlin turned to look at Hunith and then at Arthur who was now leaning back in his chair and looking at Merlin in smug expectancy, "NO!" he scowled and shot back when Arthur's countenance turned incredulous.

"Oh boys! Why don't we leave them alone so that they could get to know each other without our interference?" asked Igraine and Arthur looked unsure for a moment before his gaze snapped to Merlin and he gave a leery grin, looking completely predatory.

Before leaving Igraine whispered "Don't you dare try anything with the sweet boy Arthur!" and Arthur refrained from snorting at the word 'sweet'.

Merlin was worried now and he looked at his mother with pleading eyes begging her not to leave him alone with the prat prince. Hunith only gave him a shrug as if to tell him it was his mistake which landed him here in the first place before the two ladies disappeared out of the room.

Arthur saw Merlin's trapped and scared expression as the doors shut behind them with a bang before he stood up and slowly approached his prey.

Merlin looked defiant and unrelenting even though he was just a tiny bit scared of the cold look on Arthur's face.

"Your posing as the alpha male is not going to work on me you know!" Merlin let the first thing that came to his mind slip out of his mouth like he always did when he was nervous.

"Isn't it?" asked Arthur softly but Merlin could feel the skeptic undertone in his thick voice.

"Of course it isn't! Your royal, rich bad boy charm might work for bimbo's and floosies but not on me!"

Arthur hummed before saying "From the moment I entered you've been insulting me Prince Merlin, shouldn't you be asking sorry and not offending me more by lying to my face?"

All of Merlin's nervousness disappeared as he stood up asking "Excuse me? Lying? You think I'm attracted to you?"

Arthur looked confused for a minute before he confidently asked "Well, aren't you? Isn't that one of the reasons you're pushing for this marriage? So you could be the spouse of the rich and handsome Prince of Camelot?" Arthur bitterness at the last part surprised him, he'd always been bitter of never being seen for who he was but rather his image but he'd never actually expressed his frustration at it.

If Merlin noticed his tone he didn't show it and tilted his head slightly before he mimicked an innocent tone and asked "What do you expect me to find attractive in you? Your loose morals? The cess pool of STD germs you come into contact with, with how many ever people you shagged or the possibility of an illegitimate child with your genes?"

Arthur frowned being taken aback by what this boy stated, he always knew his whoring ways were disapproved but for the first time he felt ashamed of what he was doing with his life and he was angered that this mere kid had managed to make him feel something he'd never felt before.

"And for your information I don't want to be married to you and I guess you don't want to be married to me either so why don't you put us both out of misery by refusing the proposal?"

"Why don't you refuse if your so against it? You think I want to marry an impertinent and ill mannered brat like you?" Arthur fired back.

"You think I didn't try?"

"You think I didn't?" asked Arthur and they were both back to glaring at each other.

Merlin was the one to look away first and Arthur sighed when he saw the defeated slump of Merlin's shoulders. It was clear that neither of them was thrilled about their marriage and Arthur could not believe the irony of having to marry the one person in all of Britain who genuinely seemed to hate his guts aside from Morgana but they both knew it was just Morgana's twisted way of showing affection.

There was a knock on the door and Merlin and Arthur looked up as the butler entered saying "Your Highness, Queen Igraine is waiting for you at the dining hall."

Arthur nodded to let him know they were coming before he turned to Merlin and said "Let's go' and just as Merlin opened the door and went outside Arthur held his wrist in a tight grip as he said 'don't ever embarrass me like that again, I don't take kindly to being made a fool off." He released Merlin's hand and started walking towards the dining hall in swift steps ignoring Merlin who wisely held his tongue for now.


	3. Chapter - 3

 

The indoor tennis court had been constructed when Arthur was twelve and he had developed a flair for the game. Uther was suitably impressed that his son did not follow some of the other less elite sports and had built the court when Arthur had won his first national championship. It was one of the things that Arthur remembered fondly about his father and his childhood in general and he would always have a slight smile whenever he entered the tennis court as he still remembered a young Uther guiding him to it and telling him it had been built exclusively for him.

Today the tennis court was witnessing Arthur's dark moods.

Arthur hit the tennis ball unreasonably hard and aced again when Gwaine let out a huge whistle and Lancelot looked on irked at having lost another game to Arthur and Leon.

"There's no point in fighting today mate, he's in his destructive mode again." Gwaine diligently whispered to Lancelot.

Lance sighed before admitting, "It's not the game, I'm worried about him, he acts like everything is fine but we know its not. The last time I saw him like this was when.."

"Hey Lance, Gwaine, get your arses into the game would you?" shouted Arthur and Gwaine and Lance exchanged a knowing look before Gwaine rolled his eyes and barked "No need to get so iffy Princess!"

When Arthur had brutalized his mates for the better part of an hour everyone realized this had to stop and Lance put his hands up in the air in surrender in front of a sweaty and still ready to charge at a bulls pace Arthur.

"It can't have been that bad!" exclaimed Leon who was also panting with exertion.

Gwaine had taken to lying on the court and commented "I want to meet this kid, whoever it is that can get you this fired up is sure worth the time."

Arthur threw them all a pointed glare more or less stating he did not want to discuss his impending nuptials before he walked off towards the exit wiping his face with a towel. Arthur didn't expect them to understand the turmoil his mind was going through, his friends weren't aware of anything except the newspaper headlines which had thrown the entire nation into a flurry of deliberations about him and the Prince of Mercia.

He still remembered how their night ended and ever since he left Merlin at the doors to his huge manor Merlin had been plaguing his thoughts day and night. For the first time in his life he wondered if he'd been wrong to say the things he said to Merlin that night. They had had such a good time, Arthur had had fun just _talking_ with another person in a long time and his frozen heart was remembering and awakening all the warmth he had felt once before he'd been burnt and the fire had been doused to leave his heart as cold as ice.

Merlin awoke feelings inside him, something he never wanted to deal with or explore ever again and he had retaliated by being cruel to him and now he was sure Merlin hated the sight of him. He had hoped for this to happen, wanted and planned for it even but now that he had made it happen he didn't feel victory, only a dull ache whenever he saw Merlin on tv handling the sudden overwhelming interest of the press with a quiet grace and his radiant smile.

**Flashback…**

Merlin and his friends were having a Harry Potter marathon in Merlin's huge entertainment room. The large flat screen showed Daniel Radcliff flying out of the fire on a broom along with a flaxen haired boy behind him.

"Merlin, have I ever told you that you look a bit like Harry? With the raven hair and all I mean!" said Gwen and Merlin groaned.

"Yes Gwen, you've said it about a thousand times, ever since we started watching Harry Potter since third grade anyway."

Will snickered and passed the popcorn to Merlin who was thankful for it as he was quite frankly bored as he'd seen the movie only about fifty times yet.

"And you're going to marry a blond!"

"Almost like Draco and Harry!"

Merlin sputtered and sniped "Harry ends up with Ginny! And its not like I'm going off to the altar anytime soon so quit your tittering about it!"

"Oh, Harry and Ginny could never have chemistry like it is with Draco."

There was a knock on the door and Merlin barked enter when a guard dressed in a customary black suite entered stating "Your highness, the Queen wishes to see you in her rooms."

Merlin wondered what it was about as he'd already been grounded for two weeks as punishment for acting the way he did at Pendragon Manor. It had been a week since the incident as Merlin dubbed it in his head and he's never seen his mother so completely disappointed with him in his whole life.

Merlin casually strolled through the large manor house before he came to a stop in front of two oak doors painted in beige, he took a deep breath and knocked twice before he entered.

His mother smiled at him when he saw her sat on the plush armchair and he gave a tentative smile back hoping that all was forgotten and forgiven.

"Mother, you wanted to see me?" asked Merlin as he waited for her to ask him to sit while usually he'd just plonk himself opposite to her.

"Yes Merlin, you know the annual fundraiser for the children home is being held in France this year and I wanted to inform you that you're attending with Arthur this time."

Merlin went from nervous to indignant in a minute before he asked "WHAT?" rather loudly.

"Merlin! You heard what I said clear enough."

"Yes I heard" said Merlin with an edge to his voice, "But I don't want to go with him of all people, I don't want company!"

Hunith sighed feeling put upon by her impossible son, "Merlin, it is expected for the two of you to be seen together if your getting married."

"Mom! I am not marrying him just because you said so."

"Merlin please, there was another struggle near the borders today, we have to resolve this quickly and you both being seen together will assure people that we are trying to maintain peace between our kingdoms."

Merlin rubbed his temples and asked "Well I'm sure that after the last time Prince Pratdragon isn't going to agree to accompany me anywhere!"

"Merlin!" Hunith chastised and then stated "As a matter of fact Arthur has already agreed to it, he'll be coming by later today so you can both go shopping for appropriate attire."

"WHAT? Mom! Today? I have my friends over, and I have clothes myself, I don't need to shop for new ones."

"Merlin, you're being too presumptuous, give Arthur a chance would you? If not for you then for the good of the Kingdom?"

Merlin came back to his room and slammed his door shut making Will, Gwen and Freya look up from the flat screen.

As soon as they saw him they knew something was up and asked him "Why the long face Merlin?"

Merlin frowned before saying "Arthur's going to be here."

"Come again!" said Gwen with a disbelieving expression while Freya was looking at Merlin in wide eyed wonderment.

"Arthur the Prat Prince of Camelot is going to be here and mom just informed me I have to go out with him."

"She's setting you up on a date?" asked Will incredulous.

"ARTHUR PENDRAGON is going to be here?" the girls squealed.

"And you're going out with him! OH MERLIN!"

Merlin winced than turned to will who gave him a sympathetic look before he focused back on the tv more or less saying 'your problem mate'.

"Oh Merlin, I want to meet him, can we?" asked Gwen as Freya nodded along looking eager.

Merlin rolled his eyes annoyed at the behavior of his friends before he snapped "Fine, just don't get too close to him, you might catch syphilis worms."

Merlin turned back around and left the entertainment room to shower and change.

When Merlin came back dressed up the guards outside his room stated that the Prince of Camelot had arrived earlier in their manor and was waiting for him in one of the sitting rooms in the east wing of the manor. Merlin called out Gwen and Freya and Will but Will declined to go while Gwen and Freya were just short of jumping for joy.

"Oh Merlin, I think I finally envy you for something!" stated Gwen and Merlin refrained from rolling his eyes yet again.

"Don't, you won't if you had to put up with the man."

"Oh but Merlin, he's so hot, how can you not see that?" asked Freya genuinely trying to understand Merlin's dislike for the Prince.

Merlin did know how hot the Prince of Camelot looked though he refused to admit to it, "I've seen better looking men Frey, he's not even among my top ten list of people I would sleep with."

"LIAR!" barked Gwen and both of the girls gave a giggle when he glared.

"Let's hear it then, whom do you find most attractive then?"

"Bruno Cavey, Mordred Parker…" Merlin would have gone on except the two girls halted him with their surprised screech.

"Mordred?"

Merlin flushed and Gwen who had a keen eye noticed as she asked "You like the son of the duke of Essex, when did this happen?"

Merlin was defensive as he said "I just may have noticed him, what makes you think something happened?"

"Oh. I don't know that telling blush on your face!"

"Merlin!" Freya exclaimed and then shot him an accusing look as she asked "did you loose your v-card and did not think to tell us?"

Before Merlin could deny it, Arthur and Hunith came around the corner and met up with the three of them. Gwen and Freya having completely forgotten about what they were talking about were gazing at Arthur with an awestruck admiration and Merlin gave him a curt glance while Arthur was looking at him intently. Today Arhtur was dressed to perfection in a crisp charcoal brown suit looking every bit the royalty that he was.

Arthur then looked at his friends and gave a winning smile showing all of his pearly whites before asking teasingly, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely friends Merlin?"

Merlin wanted to do the gesture of vomiting at the sugary sweetness in Arthur's voice but settled for a glare except Hunith was also looking at him expectantly and he slumped his shoulders a little in defeat before saying "Prince Arthur, this is Guinevere Leodegrance and this is Freya Lancaster."

"Pleased to meet you" said Arthur and Gwen and Freya were too stunned to answer anything, they nodded their heads and were this short from hugging each other and squealing like the fan girls that they were.

Then Arthur turned to him and to Merlin's surprise pulled his hand bringing Merlin closer to him, "Come now Merlin, there's no need for you to address me so formally darling."

Hunith clapped her hands as Merlin scowled trying and failing to extricate Arthur's hands off of his. Arthur only held tighter until it hurt to try and move away and Merlin gave up for now vowing to himself to get revenge as soon as they were out the door.

Gwen and Freya were visibly charmed by Arthur too although he hadn't spoken anything to them except for the polite greeting, if even his sensible friends were like this Merlin could only imagine what other girls would be like in Arthur's presence, thinking of it made him uncomfortable somehow and he refocused on their situation to stop going down certain paths he did not want to go.

"I'm sorry I have to borrow Merlin now." Arthur said acting genuinely woeful that he had to separate his friends from Merlin.

Gwen and Freya shook their heads sideways in unison.

"We'll take our leave then" Arthur said throwing a final smile before he turned around making Merlin want to pull away his hands once again, who did the prat think he was to drag Merlin around wherever he wanted to, Merlin was once again overpowered by Arthur's strength and he said his goodbyes to his mother and friends before following Arthur as he had no choice but to do this.

As soon as they were out of their manor Merlin pulled his hands away forcefully, "What do you think you're playing at?"

Arthur looked at him like he was clueless about what Merlin was asking him.

"Oh don't act dumb, the flirting you did back there, it was obvious for everyone to see!"

"So?" asked Arthur like Merlin was the one who didn't understand the situation, "Aren't we supposed to act all flirty to each other anyway?"

"I don't care what we're supposed to do, do you're flirting with one of your bimbos it disgusts me."

"And don't pull me around, next time I will bite your hand and I mean it" said Merlin with a downright petulant look as Arthur turned back around and looked at him with a derisive expression on his handsome face.

"I don't even understand how you get to be Prince when you have such bad manners."

"I may lack cunning mannerisms but atleast I'm not immoral."

"Yeah right," Arthur scoffed before he stated "Don't play the act of innocent violet with me Prince Merlin, I heard everything you and you're friends were discussing earlier."

Merlin flushed despite himself and Arthur scrutinized him intently trying to figure out if the Mercian prince really did have a history with the son of the duke of Essex. For some reason it bothered Arthur to know that Merlin had been intimate with someone else.

Merlin on the other hand was furious at Arthur's probing gaze and snapped "That's none of your goddamn business!"

Arthur shrugged and then said "You're right, why would I care about who you're banging anyway, I'd pity the poor soul putting up with your ghastly personality." Arthur knew he was being harsh but he couldn't seem to mask his irritation like he usually did with the press around Merlin. Merlin's defiant expression fell and he took a quick breath to dispel the hurt he felt at Arthur's cruel comment.

When they were inside their car though Arthur noticed Merlin had gone completely silent ever since they started from the manor and Arthur felt the queasy feeling of guilt despite telling himself that Merlin deserved it even as he didn't believe it. He knew deep down inside that Merlin had nothing to do with this arrangement, he seemed to genuinely want to stay away from Arthur and this whole thing was quickly bothering Arthur more than he'd like to admit.

"Where are we going? Aren't we supposed to be buying Gucci made suits or something?" asked Merlin when he saw the driver stop at one of the five star hotels in Mercia.

"I'll purchase our clothing and send it to you before the fundraiser."

"You don't know my size."

Arthur turned to look at Merlin for the first time since they started their journey and with a slight sexy smirk on his face he said "I sized you up, I'm pretty good at that." Arthur was hoping to see the flush of Merlin's cheeks again but he was disappointed.

Merlin shrugged, he was more than happy to escape having to shop with the bigheaded Prince but he also wasn't comfortable about being seen in a public place with the Prince of Camelot, god knew the reporters would be upon them like flies.

When Arthur started to loosen his seat belt to get out of the car Merlin stopped him with a hand on his arm and when Arthur looked at him expectantly he blurted "Are you mad? Take me home, I don't want to be seen with you in here of all places."

Arthur wondered how many times he would have to put up with the insults this little prince threw at him, everyone in Britain would be honored to be seen with him in public, heck when he was in America men and women flocked around him and he could have their pick but Merlin was refusing to be seen with him when this was the whole point of the affair.

Looking at him closely Arthur could see a hint of fear in the deep blue mesmerizing eyes and he felt a kinship with Merlin at that moment, it was the same look he had when he had to face a crowd of people who all expected so much out of him. He was better at hiding it than Merlin was though, Merlin looked like an open book easy for everyone to see, learn and break him if given the chance.

Arthur silently thought _, they would all have you for breakfast and spit you out if you're_ _really like this little Prince._

Arthur then sighed and held Merlin's hands in his own, his grip was light compared to the earlier harshness and his voice was gentle when he said "It will be fine, trust me…I'll handle them myself."

Merlin knew he didn't want to be soothed by Arthur's reassurance, he did not want to let his guard down even for a millisecond around Arthur but he still believed him and they both got out of the car. Every onlooker's eyes were on them and Arthur suddenly and quickly pulled Merlin close to his side holding his hands as they went inside together. Merlin knew that the place would be swarming with reporters when they were going to come back out again.

Merlin and Arthur were on to their main course when the silence became too much for Merlin and he asked "So, how come you agreed to do this?"

Arthur gave him a look as if to say, don't you already know why I have to be involved in this ridiculous charade.

Merlin sighed, "Your parents made you go as well." Merlin wanted to drop his head on the table but since that was a very un-princely thing to do he refrained and then moaned saying "Why do we have to do this? Can't they tell it's obvious we both hate each other."

"I don't hate you."

Merlin looked at Arthur in surprise when Arthur evenly said "I don't want to be married to you but I don't hate you."

"Hmmm, you know now that I think about it I wouldn't have minded marrying Morgana if I weren't so completely gay."

Arthur shot Merlin a pointed look and Merlin realized what he'd just unintentionally blurted before Arthur smiled and said "Morgana would frighten you and make you run for the hills before you can even say the word matrimony."

Merlin chuckled while chewing saying "She's not that bad, after all I haven't yet run away from you right? And I think you're much worse than her at intimidating people."

"I intimidate you more than Morgana?" asked Arthur a grin stretching his lips.

Merlin drew his head up at that and stated "You don't intimidate me period."

"Right" said Arthur sarcastic; he still had the image of Merlin's frightened and cornered expression when they were left alone at the Pendragon manor a week ago.

"You're friends, are they all in school with you?" asked Arthur changing the subject as he was sensing a tantrum if they kept on about their previous conversation.

"Yes, Gwen and I met when she transferred to Mercia in second grade. Freya and Will have been my mates since I was in kindergarden."

"Are they all from distinguished families then?" asked Arthur conversationally but Merlin frowned and then said "What does it matter? They are still my friends."

"So they are not"

"God, are you one of those people who makes friends only with people who are as rich as you?"

"No" answered Arthur easily enough, he had a few friends who were not very rich but his best friends were from royal families or atleast related to them.

"Then why did you ask that?"

Arthur didn't know the reason himself, he was curious about Merlin's friends or to be exact Merlin himself as he didn't fit in with the qualities one would expect in a royal, especially a Prince. Then Arthur decided to be honest and answer him, "It's just strange, you are not a conventional royal."

Merlin scowled and snapped "If you want a conventional royal then you can go dine with Valiant."

"I didn't say being unconventional is bad, it's refreshing to see someone who is not a stuck up royal for once." Merlin gaped a bit wondering if Arthur was paying him a compliment and Arthur continued saying "And I hear that Valiant has eyes only for you.."

Merlin visibly shuddered and let out a soft groan murmuring "Eww Valiant…I don't even know what made me mention the brute…"

Arthur wondered what Valiant must have done to garner such disgust from Merlin, Valiant ran in his circle and he knew the Prince of Cornwall to be a wicked and malicious fool. It was a known thing that King Balinor had rejected King Aglain's proposal when Valiant wished to wed Merlin.

After they enjoyed their dessert in silence they got up to leave and Merlin was trying to hide his nervousness but the way he kept licking his lips and his trembling fingers made Arthur see right through him and he entwined his hands with the slightly damp ones of Merlin and led them out.

As expected there were a crowd of reporters and Arthur signaled for his bodyguards to shield them from the papparazi, Merlin looked at him in surprise as he hadn't seen the ten or so men accompany them before but was grateful to not have to deal with the press right now. Arthur quickly and efficiently led them through as cameras flashed and the reporters shouted their questions all which Arthur ignored.

"Thankyou" said Merlin when Arthur's car stopped in front of the front entrance to his manorhouse, "I can't believe I'm saying this but I enjoyed our time together tonight." Merlin smiled, his cheeks dimpling and extended his hand out to Arthur.

Arthur who had never been the recipient of anything but Merlin's scowls and glares so far was finding it to be quite exhilarating to see Merlin smiling at him, suddenly he had the overwhelming urge to pull Merlin close and kiss those pouty pink lips. That brought Arthur up short and his mind made him remember that he was being forced into this marriage and he could not afford to get his feelings mixed up in this travesty they were going to have to play for the sake of their countries.

After a long moment Arthur took Merlin's hand which had warmed by now and made sure to make his voice as firm as steel as he said "Don't enjoy it too much little prince, remember what we are involved in is only a farce and if you want more out of it than is strictly required you'll force my hand to break it up."

Merlin was silent for a whole minute absorbing everything Arthur had said before he let out a disbelieving laugh, "Huh! To think I saw you as a decent human today…let me say this clearly to you Prince Arthur Pendragon, you're nothing but a conceited disdainful royal who thinks the sun rises in your ass. And you don't have to worry about me wanting more…if I ever fall for someone like you it would be akin to selling my soul to a devil."

Merlin had turned and walked away leaving Arthur to sigh and lean his head back on his seat feeling the hints of regret.


	4. Chapter 4

The day they had both dreaded had come at last and Merlin glowered as he boarded the private jet which would take him to France for the fundraiser. Usually he would be happy and chipper about any event held in a foreign country especially in Europe, he'd even brought Gwen, Freya and Will to one of such events in Spain one time and they'd all had a great time.

This time though he had the misfortune of having to put up with Arthur for a whole week in a public setting which would not allow him to be as unpleasant as he wanted to act. He had to smile for the reporters, bat lashes when Arthur said something stupidly flirty with his stupid smile on his stupid face. The nation was already running amuck with gossip about the two prince's secret affair as they dubbed it and they were all waiting with a collective breath for Arthur and Merlin to declare themselves an official couple.

And what was even worse was the fact that his parents expected him to behave with utmost kindness and graciousness as befitting of his royal heritage. Merlin would have told them to piss off if they were anyone but his parents.

* * *

"Mom, are you sure pushing them towards each other is the right thing to do?" asked Morgana unsure as she heard Igraine talking on the phone with the manager of Hotel du Louvre, Igraine signaled for her to keep quiet and Morgana sighed sinking back into the sofa knowing that nothing can stop Igraine once she has set her mind on something.

After having made plans to make sure Merlin and Arthur would have no choice but to spend their time together Igraine turned to Morgana and asked "Don't you think the two of them need this time to get to know each other?"

"Yes, but they have do it of their own accord don't you think?"

"And then I shall have to wait till I am on my deathbed, no Arthur and Merlin are too stubborn, they need this push."

"But I think this is taking it a bit too far."

Igraine patted Morgana's cheeks, "Oh honey, do not worry, Arthur is nothing if not honorable, he would not dare to harm Merlin."

There was a knock on the door and Arthur entered, Morgana turned her eyes away from him which was very uncharacteristic of her and his mother Arthur noted was looking happy, almost too happy and it made Arthur frown in suspicion.

"Please tell me you haven't meddled in anything mother, it's already a pain that _you_ volunteered me to be Merlin's date."

"Arthur Pendragon, do you take your mother for a scheming woman?"

Arthur had an expression that clearly said that yes, indeed he thought of her as a scheming woman and Igraine pouted before going to hug Arthur and give him a kiss on his cheeks saying "Be good to him and make sure you win the public with your charm, they must be dubbing you as Mercia and Camelot's sweethearts when you come back home."

Arthur sighed and nodded, "Don't I know it, and I'll be going now. Bye mother, Morgana."

* * *

Merlin was the first to reach the Hotel and for a minute the breathtaking view of the city made him smile before he reached in and pulled out his duffle bag walking inside armed with bodyguards on either side. He'd already been to Hotel du Louvre before but everytime he came he still felt the awe of being in a place as beautiful as this. Paris was easily the one place he'd love to visit over and over again.

He'd been given the Pissaro suite and anticipation was churning in his gut as he'd never actually stayed in the particular suite before. He'd never been an art geek, all his focus were in science but once he was inside he could admit to the beauty of the place, it had a huge bedroom with a massive king sized bed in the center, a separate living room and walk in closet and also two bathrooms equipped with a Jacuzzi and a magnificent view of the city outside.

Merlin laughed jumping down on the bed once he was alone, if he got to stay in a place like this all by himself he didn't think he'd mind being all chirpy for the press when Arthur arrived.

Merlin decided to take a bath in the massive Jacuzzi and then start on his way to the Louvre museum as he had nothing to do for the whole day as the fundraiser was going to be held tomorrow.

What he didn't know however was that Igraine had made a cunning plan to put Arthur and Merlin in the same room during their trip.

Arthur who was informed that he was the given the pissaro suite yet again made his way up, he wanted to take a nice hot bath first and then go and get himself drunk at the bar with French cocktails if he was going to be in any good mood to play nice with the press people tomorrow.

He threw his bags on the bed before he made his way to the bathroom having memorized the whole place by now, he opened the door and his eyes bugged out as he saw that the room was already occupied and by none other than the Prince of Mercia himself.

From his vantage point Arthur could only see the firm pecs of Merlin's pale chest which was shining with the hot water, Merlin's long neck which was stretched out to lean against the tub.

His raven hair was wet and plastered to his head and he was also sleeping soundly with his mouth a little open.

Arthur's pants tightened and he let out a drawn breath, hell if the devil wasn't just throwing such delicious temptation his way, in that moment all Arthur could think of was how amazingly ravishing Merlin looked in this state.

Arthur closed the door silently on his way out and told himself he needed to get laid if his mind was tricking him into thinking Merlin was all sorts of wonderful with that pale long neck which Arthur wanted to mark and bite to see if it tasted as succulent as it looked.

Arthur then made his way out to have some words with the incompetent receptionist when he was informed that the pissaro suite had been booked for the two of them together. Arthur lost his cool and he dialed his mother's phone knowing this was the work of Igraine Pendragon but as expected she didn't pick up and Arthur after reaching their combined suite banged his hands on the wall thinking _of how he was going to manage to not thoroughly fuck Merlin over every surface in the room._

He had fought with the manager for another room but as the fundraiser was being held tomorrow all the other rooms were already occupied with important guests and dignitaries and Arthur knew it would look bad if he made them throw someone out for his sake. His mother had well and truly planned this and Arthur scoffed, _'you really think I'm that honorable to resist mother.'_

Arthur then remembered that Merlin was still sleeping in the Jacuzzi, the water must have turned cold by now and who sleeps while they are bathing anyway. He was in half a mind to call one of Merlin's security guards inside but he was uncomfortable with the idea of anyone else seeing Merlin while he was completely starkers.

Arthur didn't think Merlin would take well to him waking him up either and he knocked loudly on the door to the bathroom even calling out Merlin's name a few times to no avail.

_Just get him out of there, throw a towel in his clueless beautiful face and then you can get laid and forget all about him._

Arthur steeled himself and opened the door finding Merlin in the same position as he'd been before; he picked up a white towel and then went nearer grabbing Merlin's shoulders with his hands and shaking him firmly twice.

Merlin's face showed his displeasure at being so rudely interrupted from his sleep and he mumbled "Go away.."

Arthur got tired of being able to look but not have, he'd been coveting Merlin for the entirety of the time they'd been here and here the brat was with no clue to how much he'd tortured Arthur these past few weeks. This could be fun, after all Arthur was suffering he didn't see why Merlin should be spared.

He went near Merlin's ear being afforded a full view of Merlin in his impressive birthday suite and then he yelled "WAKE THE FUCK UP BEFORE I DECIDE TO MOLEST YOU IN YOUR SLEEP MERLIN!"

Merlin shot up with a start exposing his back which had been leaning on the sides of the tub and looked around in confusion before he spotted Arthur.

He shook his head to clear of the image or dream or nightmare or whatever the fuck it was but dream Arthur who was standing with his arms folded in front of him and that incredibly annoying smirk did not dissolve into a particularly ugly hobo or spontaneously burst into flame.

Merlin realized two things at once, one that dream Arthur was not a dream at all and was very much real, two he was stark naked in front of Arthur who was looking at him with intent written all over his face.

Merlin screamed.

Arthur let him have his little freak out session though he was amused beyond a doubt.

"Why?...What?.. Why are you in my room?"

"I could ask you the same thing, seems we've both been put in the same room for the rest of our stay here."

Merlin was heaving now and there was a knock on the door, Merlin's bodyguards having heard the scream and rushing to check on their prince.

Arthur beat him to it as he shouted "He's fine, don't enter, we're not exactly decent."

The guards outside the door recognized Arthur's voice and chuckled before backing off the door just as Merlin shot Arthur a murderous glance.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! NOW!"

Arthur chuckled truly enjoying Merlin's complete embarrassment before he leaned forward with a dark intent look on his face making Merlin back away and ask stuttering "What…what do you think you're doing?"

Arthur took in the nervous eyes and Merlin's pitiful attempts to preserve his modesty before he leaned forward gazing intently at Merlin's pink puckered lips. Merlin gave out a little whimper and pulled further away until he was leaning against the tub again and had nowhere to escape except to get out.

Arthur's heart beat faster and Merlin felt cornered like a prey for the second time since when they'd met in Arthur's manor although there was anticipation mixed with fear this time around. Arthur finally reached forward and went directly to Merlin's rather long ears whispering "Consider that payback for how you insulted me at my manor. I bet the guards are thinking I'm doing all sorts of dirty things to you Merlin."

Arthur let his breath linger for a while longer watching Merlin blush a furious red as he threw the towel at Merlin and said "Don't make a habit of sleeping in tubs with cold water, you'll catch pneumonia."

Merlin threw the towel at Arthur's back in frustration and anger but Arthur had already left and the towel hit the door and fell on the ground.

Arthur came out dressed and both Arthur and Merlin's bodyguards were looking at him with a mixture of surprise and apprehension. He didn't bother to correct their assumptions whatever they were, he knew they were paid to keep silent and headed to the bar, if he had to share the bed tonight with Merlin and not think of having those long slender legs wrapped around his waist or thrown over his shoulders he better be well and truly sloshed.

As soon as he was dressed and decent Merlin went out of his suite and barked "Why didn't you come and rescue me when I screamed earlier?"

He demanded with petulance and the guards smiled having known Merlin for most of his life as they calmly said "We believed you were not in any real trouble your highness."

Merlin scowled and then asked "Why is it that you guys are never around to save the day when I actually need saving?"

He didn't wait for an answer as he turned back and closed the door again.

The guards looked perplexed before Merlin popped his head out again and said "And tell Arthur to get another room!" he threw out Arthur's bags and locked the door on the inside making sure that Arthur wouldn't be able to enter if he came back at night. If Merlin had to hazard a guess Arthur was probably balls deep in some tramp and he did not want the smell of sex and drinks when he was trying to sleep after the horror he'd been put through earlier.

As he drew up the covers around himself Merlin planned for revenge, it had to be something really humiliating too.

* * *

Arthur was moderately pissed when he came back from the bar around mid-night, he couldn't drink too much in a hotel filled with prestigious guests and he made his way slowly to the suit from the elevator only to find the four guards snoozing in their posts and his bags left near the door.

"What is the meaning of this?" barked Arthur and the guards shot up from their slumber like trained pets before they all looked to where Arthur was pointing to his bag.

They looked at one another a bit uncomfortably before Arthur snapped "Tell me what happened within three seconds or I will fire the lot of you!"

Arthur was in no mood to be played with tonight and one of the guards the braver one of the lot answered, "Your highness, Prince Merlin threw them out and requested you to get another room."

Arthur's brain which was usually razor sharp was sluggish to process the information with all the alcohol in his system and he just stared at the guard for a minute before he cursed "WHAT? That little…" and then he banged on the door quite loudly as the four bodyguards looked around to make sure no one was around to witness the commotion.

"MERLIN! Open this door this instant or I swear to god I'll ring your little neck!"

Merlin who had woken up about five minutes ago from all the commotion going on outside just giggled into his pillow thinking _serves you right prat._

When the banging continued for the better part of ten minutes Merlin sat up and screamed "Go find yourself another room! This one is mine!"

"Did your mother drop you on your head when you were born Merlin? It's twelve in the shoddy night, open the damn door!"

"NO!"

"Merlin! You better open this door yourself or else!"

"Or else what? You'll go screaming your head off like a chicken?"

"I will break this door down and inform all of the staff here that I had to do it because you were trying to commit suicide locked up inside! I swear to god I will!"

"Oh then I'll just inform them that you were the reason for it! I'll tell them you forced yourself on me!"

The guards were now shooting panicky looks at Arthur and then back at the maids and bell boys who were now gathered in one corner of the corridor looking at the proceedings with unabashed curiosity in their eyes.

One of the braver guards, the one who had deigned to tell Arthur earlier put his hand on Arthur's shoulders and whispered "Your majesty, you're causing a scene."

Arthur would have fired him on the spot except in a desperate bid to make the prince understand the guard turned him around for Arthur to look at the staff now gathered on either end of the hallway talking and gossiping quietly among themselves.

Arthur sighed before shooting a dark look at the closed door, _'you'll pay for this Merlin.'_ He then picked up his bags and walked outside swiftly not even a little tipsy now than he was in a towering temper, if he'd had any doubts that Merlin was only a spoilt, rich, little prince trying to make Arthur's life hell he didn't doubt it now.

* * *

Just when Arthur had gone into the lift Merlin opened the door feeling guilty about having made Arthur stay out as it was his room too, Merlin had checked with the manager and he'd been informed that it was booked together for them. However, Merlin wanted to have his revenge for Arthur teasing him earlier and his face fell when he noticed the guard's disappointed expression.

The next day was literally making Merlin shiver with the coldness which Arthur maintained in his presence. His suit had been delivered by one of Arthur's guards in the morning and then he'd walked out to meet Arthur in the hall where the fundraiser was supposed to be conducted. He had to admit the suit was perfect for him both in fitting and in the way it brought out his pale complexion.

Arthur had given him a dismissive glance when he appeared which stung although Merlin chastised himself for feeling that way and then proceeded to link his hands with his as he smiled and posed for the cameras and the guests. Arthur's blond hair had been styled to look windswept and he looked classy and elegant in his dark blue suit and Merlin noticed more than one head turning to look in their direction or more specifically Arthur's direction.

Arthur on the other hand was still smarting from last nights events and when Merlin appeared in the suit Arthur had had made just for him he had to stop himself from roving his eyes over every inch of Merlin's body before he turned his eyes away and walked forward holding Merlin's arm in a tight grip and turning to the reporters who were clamoring to get a hold of them.

Merlin was soon getting tired of being dragged around the hall meeting with people who were Arthur's friends or other business associates, or allies to Camelot. He admitted he knew most of them as well but he rarely ever had to talk to them like Arthur was expected to probably do by old man Uther.

Still it was somewhat shocking to see this version of Arthur being polite and courteous, the way he conducted himself with grace and his stiff backed posture all screamed aristocrat like Merlin's clumsy disposition never could and he wondered for the first time why Igraine and Uther would have chosen a person like him for their son.

He had to make an honest effort to remind himself that he was in fact a better person than Arthur in every respect. But as the day grew on and on and Merlin saw more and more people in the room throwing him envious glances or showing obvious happiness on seeing Arthur and narrowing their eyes with something akin to disappointment at the sight of their joined hands Merlin wanted nothing more than to tear himself away from Arthur and make a run for it back to his room.

Merlin always knew that most of the royals were cold and heartless and it was just the way it was but never before had he had to have dealings with them like he did now, usually his father handled all that for him and both his parents had cosseted him from the cut-throat lifestyle of his fellow royals. Slowly he came to the realization that he really did not know a thing that was required of him to know if he was to ever rule Mercia like his father did someday and looking at Arthur and being compared to him like he had no doubt he'd be compared to if they ever actually got married was just too much to take.

He didn't want to forever be in the shadow of Arthur, shining and bright like the sun while he was not even enough to be the moon.

"Can we leave yet?" asked Merlin looking sullen and trying really hard not to show it.

Arthur turned to Merlin surprised that he'd talked first when neither of them had said a word to each other for the whole day other than what was absolutely necessary. He noticed the sadness in Merlin's countenance but couldn't bring himself to be bothered by it.

"It's not time for us to leave yet Merlin!" said Arthur condescending.

Merlin scowled saying "You mean it's not time for you to leave, I'm free to go now, I think I've done my obligation quite fine for today."

Arthur looked incredulous and his tone was mocking when he said "You mean I did my obligation quite fine today while you stood there sulking like the child that you are."

"I was not sulking!" protested Merlin thought he knew that was precisely what he was doing. "And I'm not a child!" his voice lacked conviction.

"Really? You can't even handle a political gathering where people size you up for whether your cut out to rule as King one day Merlin, I see you…all you want to do is run away from all these people who frighten the shit out of you," Arthur paused to let the words sink and Merlin's face grew more and more pale as Arthur continued, "A scared little petulant child is all that you are…and probably all you will ever be."

Usually Merlin wouldn't let others see him so vulnerable but he had no control over the stinging in his eyes as he was cut open by Arthur's words, each one booming and resonating deep in his mind, all his fears and anxieties and the entire ordeal of the day taking its toll on him as he let a tear slip immediately wiping it away with the back of his hands as he wrenched them from Arthur's grip and turned back to walk away not noticing two pairs of eyes watching him from the crowd.

Merlin in his hurry to get to his room didn't know that someone had followed him until the last minute when he was pulled into a dark corner of one of the hallways by someone and a thick rough hand covered his mouth while the other was holding him back against the wall.

Merlin tried to look at his captor but it was too dark and the evening light offered no illumination whatsoever as Merlin panicked wanting for someone, anyone to come.

"You really are something eh Merlin! You refused me straight out while your just gagging for the Prince of Camelot to bed you and make you his bitch.."

Merlin shivered when he recognized the reedy voice to be Valiant's and he tried to make his limbs move as he aimed a knee to the brute's groin but he was too near, he tried to slam his collide his head with Valiant's but Valiant just pulled his hair back by the roots making Merlin moan in pain as his head slammed painfully with the wall.

Merlin began to struggle in earnest when he saw Valiant pulling out a white kerchief from his back pockets bringing it closer to his face, he'd seen this enough in movies to know what this meant. But he could do nothing as the cloth was thrust tightly onto his nose and Valiant whispered threateningly "You should have given me what I wanted Merlin, now your going to have no choice about it."

Merlin's head swam as he was picked up by Valiant and the last thing he heard was someone saying "Going somewhere Valiant.." before he felt himself falling and falling into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

When Merlin came to all he could focus on was the pounding in his head and the dryness of his throat. He thanked the Gods that there was no light otherwise he would have to rush to the bathroom and vomit.

He groaned pitifully and sank back into the comfort of the fluffy pillows and tried to remember why he was in this situation.

Before he could think though there was another person in the room with him and Merlin felt the beginnings of dread as he remembered how he was cornered by Valiant, Merlin shrank back trying to see through the darkness, he was still loose limbed from the sedative and was in no position to fight or make a run for it.

"Relax Merlin' said a voice that he knew he was familiar with but what made him actually sink back again was that he knew it was not Valiant. Then a bed lamp was switched on and he could see the person clearly now and a small smile quirked his lips as he said "Mordred, how?"

The future duke of Essex sat closer to Merlin on the bed and made Merlin sit up leaning against the pillows as he said "Don't talk too much, you're voice is raspy you must be thirsty."

Merlin smiled sheepishly before admitting, "Parched."

"Wait a moment will you?" Mordred walked back into an adjoining room and then after a minute he was back again, this time with a glass of water in his hands.

When Merlin tried to lift the glass to his mouth he was too shaky and couldn't help the tremors that shook his hands, Mordred sighed before holding the glass to Merlin's lips; Merlin gave him a grateful look before he drank. Merlin also felt a bit uncomfortable with only his boxers on him and he tried to bring up the duvet up to his chest to which Mordred smirked and Merlin turned his eyes away not knowing why he suddenly felt so shy in Mordred's presence.

When Merlin was finished Mordred took the glass away and then looked at him with an expression of intense scrutiny, Merlin shifted trying but failing to look chastised. He knew exactly what Mordred was going to say now.

"Don't say it!" said Merlin at the same time Mordred said "I just had to save you, again."

Mordred and Merlin both looked at each other for a second before they started laughing, Merlin feeling safe and happy for the first time since he arrived in Paris and had to be shunted about posing for the media.

After their laughter had dissipated though Merlin told Mordred, "This time I really owe you my life…I can't imagine what that brute might have tried if you didn't…." Merlin trailed off with an expression of agony settling on his pale face.

Mordred expression had also turned solemn as he said "I thought I knew you were smart enough to not go anywhere without your body guards Merlin."

Merlin rolled his eyes as he stated, "Hey, it wasn't my fault they weren't tailing me, probably Arthur's doing, the prat asked them to leave us alone and they probably thought it was a direct order."

Merlin realized what he'd just accidentally let out when he saw Mordred's troubled expression.

"So it's true then, you and Prince Arthur of Camelot."

Merlin looked and felt defiant as he insisted "No, no, Mordred you know I'd never agree for an arrangement with the prat but it's not just about me…my parents want me to marry him."

Mordred had a twinge of anger in his tone as he asked "Are they forcing you to?"

Merlin shook his head, "It's complicated Mordred….my mom hopes I'll just suddenly fall arse over tits in love with the prat whom I've always hated, I mean…I don't want to marry him and I won't….we're just expected to be seen together to show our countries have made up or whatever…."

Mordred had an unrecognizable expression on his face as he hummed and said "You better get back to sleep."

Merlin then realized that it was too dark outside and hastily questioned "Mordred, how long have I been out?"

Mordred looked perplexed before he answered "Just about six hours…he sedated you so I thought of taking you to a doctor but I can't exactly smuggle you out of du Louvre."

Merlin began to panic as he pushed himself up and got out of the bed with Mordred looking at him with a mixture of amusement and worry, "Oh my God, Oh my God, Mordred…he'll kill me! If father fails to kill him first….I need to get back…where are my clothes?" he asked looking around the room in a hurry to be up and get going before this blew out into a political problem.

Mordred just folded his hands and looked vaguely petulant as he stated "Well I believe he deserves it after failing to look after you when you were his responsibility."

Merlin floundered around the room having found his shirt on one of the armchairs as he shouted "What? His responsibility, no, no, I'm sure as hell not the prat's responsibility Mordred and I can take care of myself."

When Mordred gave him a pointed look Merlin just threw his hands in the air and asked "Where are my pants?"

Just then there was a knock on the door and Mordred went to answer it without telling Merlin the location of his pants. Merlin in a moment of insanity decided to look under the bed.

And that was the scene Arthur Pendragon walked into with Mordred following just behind him.

Arthur's jaw clenched as Merlin screeched from down below with his head still down, "Mordred, really…where did you throw my pants? I need them…" Merlin turned a looked back up at just the person he was dreading to see and Mordred standing calmly behind him with a satisfied look on his face and Merlin realized what this must look like to Arthur and he chanced a look on the blond haired Prince to find him giving Merlin a look that if it had the power to would have burned a hole through Merlin.

Merlin felt the tugging of guilt and fear in his mind but then he berated himself as he thought about how worse a situation he could have ended up in if Valiant had gone through with his evil schemes. He could have lost his virginity with a man he hated above all else and what right did Arthur have to look at him as if he's committed a sin…he looked back up at the Prince with defiance as he said "What do you want now? And why are you here? Don't you know barging into other peoples rooms is rude?"

Arthur was tempted to beat someone into a pulp, the torrent of jealousy and anger that was spiking through his very veins was so new to him and all he wanted to do was rip of Mordred's limbs one by one for having dared to touch what was his. Arthur concealed the surprise he felt at that thought and focused on his anger, he had just spent the better part of the day searching for Merlin and he finds out that while Arthur had been freaking out with genuine worry for Merlin, Merlin had been fucking someone else behind his back the whole time.

Arthur felt cheated and whatever guilt he felt about reducing Merlin to tears at the fundraiser disappeared as he gritted his teeth and said "I expect to see you in the Pissaro suite in five minutes Merlin."

It was said in a tone that people knew better than to argue with but Merlin was not just anyone who obeyed or bended to someone's will and he screeched "The fuck! Don't you dare talk to me like that! I'm not one of your butlers whom you can order around and I will do as I please, I'll stay here for however long I want to."

Mordred was looking on at the interaction with a superior smirk on his face and said "You're welcome to stay here for as long as you like Prince Merlin" in a sugary and sweet tone.

Merlin shot Mordred a glare as he knew Mordred was trying to rile Arthur even further but decided to play along when he heard something that sounded suspiciously like a growl coming from Arthur, somehow it was delightful for Merlin to know he affected Arthur so and he wanted to goad the Prince further for way he'd behaved to Merlin at the fundraiser.

"You heard that Arthur, I think you can leave now, I'm sorry for worrying you if you were looking for me but as you can see I'm in good hands."

Arthur eye twitched and he smirked though all he wanted to do now was throw Merlin up on his shoulders, take him to their suite and bugger him silly until he forgot all about this Mordred. Sometimes he hated that he had to behave so dignified and princely when all he wanted to do was let his feelings guide his actions.

"You will come to the suite Merlin, else I inform the press that you are having an affair with Mr. Parker here right behind my back."

Merlin lost all his bravado as he could imagine just what he'd be made to sound like by the press, untested Prince of Mercia breaks Prince Arthur's heart, Scandals of Royals naughty Prince Merlin cheats on Prince Arthur with the duke of Essex' son, Apparently the dashing and charming golden haired heartthrob of Camelot is not enough for the fiend little prince of Mercia…. He wanted to jump off a top of a building just thinking about it and now he was furious as he glared at Arthur, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Wont I?" asked Arthur mysteriously before he turned and sauntered, bloody sauntered out of the room obviously expecting Merlin to follow.

Mordred who had remained silent until now said "You really are welcome to stay here you know, it was not just said in jest."

Merlin looked at Mordred with a small smile as he said "I know but I better go after him, god knows what he'll tell the press people if I don't."

Merlin then gestured to his almost bare legs as he asked "Mordred, my pants."

Mordred chuckled before he opened one of the cupboards in the room and threw it at Merlin.

After Merlin got himself dressed he swiftly left the room fiddling with the phone in his pants pocket not noticing the resignedly sad gaze Mordred directed at his back. When Merlin reached his suite his guards fussed with him asking him if he was alright and generally berating him for having slipped off from their radar yet again and Merlin rubbed his neck in a bit of shame before he asked "How angry is he?" to Arthur's guards.

The way they looked away from him proved that this was going to be hard to handle indeed but he had to prevent Arthur from going to the press, this could ruin everything. He took a deep breath before he opened the door and went inside.

Arthur was sitting with his legs crossed and he had a deceptively calm look on his face when Merlin entered the suite as he twisted his glass of champagne in his hand.

Merlin looked at him for a minute before he said "I thought I asked you to get your own room."

Arthur didn't say anything for a while but when he did his voice was as cold and unwelcoming as ice as he said "I don't think you're in a position to make any demands young prince."

Merlin refrained from snapping at the slight to his age as he asked "So just tell me what I should do so that you'd keep your mouth shut about it."

The proof that Merlin thought he really would sell the story to the press that he believed Arthur would go so low hurt and Arthur chuckled a bit manically to mask the pain before he said "Straight up to the point aren't you Merlin? Fine then, lets have it your way…you want me to not go to the press and prattle on your misbehavior then I want something in return."

Merlin gave Arthur an expectant look but he couldn't contain the surprise he felt when Arthur stated matter of factly, "Sleep with me."

Merlin had a dumbfounded expression on his face as he asked "What?" he couldn't possibly have heard that right.

"You heard me."

"NO!"

"And why not?" asked Arthur a bit insanely as jealousy flared again as he got up and walked slowly towards Merlin who stepped back with his hands in front of him as if to ward Arthur away.

"Fuck off! Go to the press, tattle to them about how I slept with Mordred, I don't care!"

There was a cracking sound as the champagne flute in Arthur's hand splintered and rained shards all over the floor.

Arthur's hand was bleeding and he looked down at it with a mixture of surprise and confusion before he looked back up at Merlin who was also staring at Arthur's hand with worry in his eyes.

Arthur turned away ashamed at being so vulnerable and acting out on his urges in front of Merlin, "Leave" he said with a finality to his tone but Merlin as was becoming usual ignored him and stepped closer to Arthur.

When Merlin pulled Arthur's now injured hand to examine it Arthur snapped pulling his hand away, "Are you clueless or just suicidal."

"I told you to shut up!" said Merlin before he pulled Arthur's hand towards him again and made a displeased sound. "You won't be needing stitches so count yourself lucky."

"And how would an idiot like you know that?" asked Arthur as he looked at Merlin as if he were some unidentifiable species that he just couldn't wrap his mind around. One moment Merlin's eyes were hard with anger and the next they went soft with kindness.

Merlin scowled but puffed up his chest and proudly stated, "I'm good at this stuff because I always wanted to be a doctor when I grew up, so unlike some royals," he gave Arthur a pointed look, "I actually know some basic first aid."

Arthur looked affronted as he exclaimed "I served in the military for two years Merlin, of course I know first aid."

Merlin looked baffled before he nodded saying "I forgot it was mandatory in Camelot."

"Wait here a minute" said Merlin pushing Arthur to sit on the bed before he went searching for the first aid kit. While he was in the bathroom getting the supplies he began to consider why Arthur behaved the way he did, granted nothing happened between him and Mordred but still didn't Arthur say that he didn't care about who Merlin had intimate relations with.

Why then did he behave like a jealous husband when he'd seen Merlin in Mordred's room and how had he found out about him being in Mordred's room in the first place. Arthur didn't seem to know anything about what Valiant had tried with Merlin and Merlin wanted to keep it that way. The only problem was Mordred knew about it and although Merlin trusted Mordred to keep it a secret he couldn't help but feel that Mordred might give away the real reason for Merlin being in his suite if Arthur confronted him.

Merlin went back out and found Arthur sitting in the couch with the champagne bottle held loosely in his uninjured hand. Merlin frowned wondering if he had to deal with an injured and drunken oaf of a Prince, wasn't this turning to be one of the luckiest of days in his life, he thought sarcastically before he pulled away the bottle from Arthur's hand and perched on his knees in front of him.

Arthur who had preferred to just get drunk instead of trying to decipher his jumbled up emotions which were all over the place where Merlin was concerned began to stare at Merlin as Merlin cleaned up the cuts and bandaged it up for him.

"You have pretty eyes Merlin!" said Arthur in a high voice which suggested he wasn't in full control of his senses.

Merlin blushed and then softly whispered "And you are soused to the gills."

"Pretty, pretty blue eyes…"

"Oh god! Why do I have to deal with this on top of everything else? If you're going to sing me an ode about my eyes which are not in any way pretty…"

"I want to kiss you."

Merlin laughed and Arthur pouted which made Merlin laugh all the more, "I am so using that against you when you wake up, you prat!"

"M'not a prat!"

"Oh yes, yes you are!"

"You're a big eared idiot."

"So now we're back to the insults, are we?"

"My hand hurts."

"That would your fault wouldn't it?"

"Head hurts too"

"I hope you don't puke on me."

"Why'd I puke on you?"

"Because you're pissed and you look sorta green."

"Like yoda?"

"What?" Merlin chuckled at Arthur's reference to star wars of all things.

"The little green sage elf, yoda."

"Yes I know who yoda is Arthur and you are going to sleep."

"Kay" agreed Arthur congenially as he smiled widely at Merlin who could think of nothing but how ridiculous Arthur looked now and he pushed him on top of the bed and moved him to the other side.

When Merlin had made sure Arthur was comfortably settled he made to walk away so he could change into sleepwear which made Arthur grab on to his hands.

Merlin looked startled in the dim light of the night lamp but Arthur's face was clear as day to Merlin and the desperation in his tone and countenance made Merlin take a sharp breath as he asked "Don't leave me, don't go back to Mor-dread."

Arthur lousily patted the spot next to him on the bed and gave Merlin an expectant look. Merlin closed his eyes as he felt something akin to victory and pleasure fill his senses and made his lips widen into a slow cautious smile. He understood now that Arthur must care for him atleast on some level and to think Arthur had let himself be goaded into acting out of jealousy all because of him left him feeling a strange and smug sense of satisfaction that he could affect Arthur so.

When Merlin carefully settled in the opposite side of the bed making sure to put some gap between him and Arthur, Arthur rolled around until he reached Merlin's side and snugly fitted himself around Merlin's lithe form.

"Arthur!" Merlin protested, "Get off you heavy oaf! You're clinging on to me like I'm your favorite teddy bear!"

Merlin got no response as he was continued to be smothered by Arthur and when he heard the Prince's loud snores right in his ears Merlin groaned for the umpteenth time in the day before he carefully drifted off to sleep as well.

Arthur was warm, so warm indeed that he snuggled into the bed covers further and pulled what was keeping him warm closer. He slowly realized that the warmth was coming from a person next to him on the bed and idly wondered if he'd taken someone to bed last night, whoever it was though they smelled divine and Arthur wouldn't mind going for another round with the lady or lad he thought mischievously, after all the French were a group of very very passionate people, they didn't call it French kiss for nothing.

France, French, shit! Arthur remembered everything at once and shot up in the bed which made Merlin moan and blink up into Arthur's shocked eyes.

Merlin looked annoyed and asked in a sleep laden voice "What's with you? Come back to bed."

Arthur had to wonder if this was some dream his mind was concocting, he surely couldn't have just heard Merlin asking him to come back to bed especially after the way he'd made a total arse of himself last night.

He clenched his fists and screamed in pain. He'd totally forgotten about crushing a sodding glass in his hand.

Merlin sat up looking a lot more alert as he asked "Does your hand hurt?"

What made Arthur do the next thing he did though was the blatant concern shining in Merlin's eyes, it made him panic and he threw himself out of the bed and walked swiftly away from the room closing the door shut with a bang.

Merlin felt confused and hurt and he looked up on a particularly gloomy painting of Pissaro before he fell back into bed again, it was too early for emotional conundrums yet, he'd rather not think about what was happening between Arthur and him now or ever really.

Merlin was just about to pack his bags and leave for Mercia as he believed Arthur had probably left to Camelot now, and he could only hope that Arthur didn't mention anything to the press about him and Mordred.

There was a knock on the door and Merlin opened it to reveal Arthur's body guards, "Your majesty, Prince Arthur wishes for you to attend breakfast with him in his rooms."

Merlin felt out of place and weary after last night, but he wasn't in a position to disagree and he nodded informing the guard that he'd be right out.

Arthur was dressed sharply in a suit and was the picture of calm and confidence, a stark contrast to last nights crack in the mask that Merlin had to wonder why Arthur was making an effort to be such a persnickety person on a daily basis. Then Merlin scolded himself for being curious, the prince of Camelot could do as he wished and Merlin was not in the least bit interested.

"Don't just stand there gaping Prince Merlin, take a seat."

Merlin scowled before he placed himself in the seat right in front of Arthur and the Arthur called for the maid to serve them.

When Merlin couldn't bear to take the silence anymore he asked "How's your hand?"

Arthur gave him a cursory glance, "Don't you know it's rude to talk while eating?"

Merlin put down his fork, he'd just about had enough of Arthur's impossible behavior and he shot back, "It's also rude to accost a person while you're drunk, it's rude to behave like an ungrateful wretch to someone who had enough care to bandage your hands, its also rude to snore like a pig with a case of the swine flu, it's also rude to leave without saying a thank you for how I helped you last night when you were a complete wreck."

Arthur had grown increasingly irritated with Merlin's jibes and he snapped "I did not accost you!"

"You called me pretty, as if I am some French dame!" accused Merlin which made Arthur flush as he remembered that particular event very well indeed and then Merlin continued saying "You also snuggled up to me and refused to move away when I asked you to. And what about me taking care of your hand? Where's my thank you?"

"I don't see the need to thank you when you're the reason it happened in the first place."

Merlin got a triumphant look in his eyes and Arthur was stumped when Merlin pointed his finger at him and declared "Because you were jealous of Mordred! You couldn't handle it like a big boy and you threw a tantrum when you keep calling me a kid."

Arthur looked chagrined for a second before the cool and indifferent mask returned but Merlin had seen it anyway, "Don't be ridiculous, why would I be jealous of someone who's only ever going to be a duke? I am the Prince of Camelot; I have no reason to be jealous of someone so lowly."

"Don't call him lowly, and you're jealous of Mordred because of me!" when Arthur went to protest Merlin shushed him putting his hands right over Arthur's mouth snapping "I'm not done talking yet! You're jealous because I slept with Mordred and don't you dare deny it! You practically begged me to stay with you last night and I quote 'Don't leave me Merlin, don't go back to Mor-dread' and if that isn't jealousy talking then I don't know what is!"

Merlin screeched as he took his hands off of Arthur's mouth shaking his hands as he searched for a tissue, "You licked me! You licked my hand with your saliva that's probably infected with mono!"

Arthur was once again amused with Merlin's antics and leaned back to watch as Merlin washed his hands and came back to sit down scowling at Arthur.

They went back to eating in silence for a while before Arthur decided to break it surprising them both, "So…Mordred huh? Don't know what you see in him."

"He's not a prat for one, and he's hot."

"Figures" said Arthur and Merlin frowned when Arthur explained "Typical teenage boy you are, going after the rich hot men."

"Oh shut up! Like you didn't act like a typical jealous husband yesterday when you have no right to act like that."

"For the last time Merlin, I am not jealous of Mordred, never was, never will be."

"Liar!"

"I can't help it if you're delusional."

"Pfft."

"Besides, I assure you I'm infinitely better in the sack than the duke of Essex' son is."

Merlin's mind forced him to remember Arthur's philandering ways and he snapped "Oh don't be so full of yourself."

"I'm not, it's just a fact."

"No you're just being arrogant and assuming."

"Well, you will get to know the truth of it in time won't you?" asked Arthur with a pointed look at Merlin and a smirk on his blond chiseled face which made Merlin halt in his tracks.

He looked up and then asked "What the hell are you talking about? You're not serious about going to the press if I don't sleep with you right? Because if you are I'll inform the press myself."

Arthur had the decency to look sheepish when Merlin mentioned it but then his look was serious as he said "I meant that you'll eventually get to know I'm a much better bed partner when we're married."

Merlin flushed but he was confused as well, why was Arthur talking about this so easily and so surely, when they had come to France both of them had an unspoken rule to never talk about the M word, "What? Married? You're not making sense; I thought we both were going to actively try to sabotage our parents' plans…"

Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples with his bandaged hand and looked at Merlin as if it was literally paining him to be dealing with Merlin, "Merlin, what do you think was the point of sending us both here to Paris for a week?"

Merlin frowned not knowing what Arthur was implying, "To make us look more chummy to the public…"

"They could have made us look chummy in Camelot or Britain but they sent us to Paris for a week, Paris city of lovers….ring a bell?"

Merlin felt realization dawning on him and he whispered "No!" in denial.

Arthur turned away and then looked back at Merlin head on meeting his eyes as he said "They expect me to propose to you within the week is out."

"No! How could you agree to this? Just no!"

"You still think I have a say in this because I don't, it's either marry you or give up my right to the throne."

"Uther wouldn't do that."

"That's King Uther to you and you don't know what my father's capable of doing."

Merlin laid his head in his hands and asked "What are we going to do?"

"Simple, get married for now atleast."

"For now?" asked Merlin looking up at Arthur with a calculating look in his eyes.

 

Arthur nodded saying "Yes, for now, I've thought long and hard about this and it's the best choice we have, we could get married for now and pretend to be all lovey dovey for a while until the tension breaks and then we'll get an amicable divorce."

"Like that isn't going to recreate another tension!"

"It won't, it's the twenty first century for god's sake, and people divorce all the time and this situation will blow over by then."

Merlin frowned having lost all his apatite, while he could admit now that Arthur was not a total pain to be around it was still disheartening to realize he was going to be forced into marriage so early in his life anyway. He then realized what Arthur had said earlier and sat up straight, with a warning glare in his eyes he said "I am not going to sleep with you just because we're married."

Arthur looked amused then incredulous when Merlin's glare failed to drop, "What?" he asked just to be sure, like hell he was not going to have Merlin in his bed once they were married.

"Yes that's right; I am not going to be another notch on your bedpost so I'll agree to your terms of this marriage only and only if you promise me to not force me to have any sexual relations with you..."

"Forget it" said Arthur in a thundering voice.

"Wait, you actually want to sleep with me?" asked Merlin as if suddenly being enlightened and Arthur looked guilty like he'd been caught stealing out of the cookie jar as Merlin gaped not being able to contain his shock.

"Shut up Merlin!" said Arthur before he stood up and made his way out, he'd been stripped of far too many layers of his person in the last few days and he felt so out of his depth that he just had to get out.

Merlin on the other hand was feeling equal parts of excitement and trepidation as he uttered "Oh Merlin, you are so screwed literally and figuratively."


	6. Chapter 6

Being courted by Arthur, Merlin found out was in equal parts exiting as it was frustrating. Though it was all only pretend Arthur was serious when he meant business, so far they had been to both d'Orsay and Louvre museum and Merlin's artistic soul had come alive and he had loved every minute of it even if Arthur was mostly quiet and just listened as Merlin blabbered on about Van Gogh, Monet and so on and so forth.

They'd been eagerly photographed by the press and now they were recognized in the streets, some who knew enough about the royals looking at them both with a kind of awe as they toured around the streets of Paris. Merlin was truly enjoying himself in the magical city except for one concern, Arthur.

Though he'd been polite and civil to Merlin throughout their trip so far Merlin couldn't help but feel as though Arthur was avoiding him or atleast trying to distance himself from Merlin. After their last conversation Merlin didn't know what to think or do either and he couldn't decide whether Arthur acting like this was a good or bad thing for him.

Merlin missed the times when he could just talk with Arthur without having to feel like a git for insulting someone who was being painfully polite when all he wanted was for Arthur to act more open around him. It suddenly felt like Arthur had closed all the gates and showed only this tolerant and civil façade which frustrated Merlin to no end although he told himself a thousand times to not bother.

They were at Le Meurice having their rather early for Merlin breakfast when Arthur said "I thought we could do something different today."

Merlin looked at Arthur, he was intrigued as all they'd been doing so far was touring around the famous spots in Paris as they were willed to do. "Different?"

Arthur nodded his head, "We'll go to Luxembourg gardens today, I like playing tennis there and it's a good weather today so.."

Merlin's face twisted in consternation at that, "Tennis?" he put his fork down and said "I have to tell you I'm absolutely crap at any kind of sports, I'll probably end up injuring myself or worse someone else."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I already figured that Mer-lin" he said in the most condescending tone and Merlin pursed his lips in annoyance.

"So what I'm supposed to just sit around while you have fun hitting balls?" asked Merlin already beginning to dislike the scenario.

Arthur gave him a pointed look at that and snapped "I don't see why not, after all I graciously put up with all you're blabbering of Gothic architecture."

Merlin grudgingly conceded that yes Arthur did have a point there and they had managed to not fight in the past two days and Merlin really didn't want to change that so he said "Fine, fine. But I get to choose where we go tomorrow."

Arthur rolled his eyes again at that and murmured 'You'll make me into a sugar daddy yet.'

"What was that?" asked Merlin.

Arthur smiled brightly at him and a bit fakely Merlin noted as he said "Nothing, nothing at all, just my friends will be there with us today."

Merlin who had just picked his fork back up dropped it in surprise and it clanked on the ceramic plate making people near them look up and glance at their table.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me Merlin; must I repeat everything so that your tiny brain can comprehend?"

Somewhere inside Merlin realized Arthur was insulting him again for the first time in two days and behaving almost vexed with Merlin's antiques when he'd quietly put up with it for so long, but Merlin was still too much in shock at what Arthur had revealed to him.

"Why didn't you ask me anything about it?"

"What do you mean?" asked Arthur looking at his plate and avoiding Merlin's eyes.

"You should have asked me before deciding to up and invite your friends!"

"And why must I do that?" Arthur raised a perfectly coiffed eyebrow at Merlin which made Merlin want to chuck something onto Arthur's pristine white shirt which was too tight to look descent.

"Because this is supposed to be a trip for the two of us!" retorted Merlin instantly and then realized what that might sound like to Arthur who was having his smug smirk on his face, "That didn't come out right" said Merlin defensively but Arthur's smirk didn't fade and Merlin refrained from scowling.

"Is that supposed to mean that you like spending time with me Merlin? My, my we're not even engaged yet and you already want to monopolize all my attention, is that it dear?"

Merlin bit his lip and glared at Arthur who chuckled quietly.

"What I meant was that I don't want to meet your friends.." said Merlin impatiently.

"Why?" asked Arthur a bit irked now, "If you're going to be married to me you are obviously going to have to meet them some time."

"Yes but I'd like that to be on neutral ground, and not in bloody Paris with only you where there's no one to take my side."

"Well you have no choice about it I'm afraid, they are all already here."

Merlin frowned and then asked "Who exactly are they?"

"Oh, just future dukes of neighboring dukedoms, you must know their names atleast Gwaine Earnest, Lancelot du Lac, Leon Knight."

"Lance?" asked Merlin in surprise and a small amount of relief.

Arthur mirrored his surprise in his expression as he asked "You know Lancelot?"

Merlin smiled then and answered, "Of course I know him." Merlin who wasn't willing to divulge any more started to eagerly eat his food allowing Arthur to stew in confusion.

Arthur perturbed at the revelation wanted to ask Merlin about how he came to know Lancelot but then he refrained as he did not want to sound too curious.

Merlin was disappointed Arthur didn't ask anything else, so he wonderingly said "I don't know how Lance is your friend."

When Arthur looked expectant obviously not understanding Merlin said in a deceptively casual manner, "Well you know Lancelot, noblest of all and all and you…you're a philanderer…makes one wonder how you two became friends."

Arthur gritted his teeth and gave Merlin a contemplative look, "First Mordred, now Lancelot, you do pick your men well don't you? Makes one worry if you're going to stain the family name with your indulgences…"

Melrin snorted at that, "More than you stain yours with your reputation? Besides I never said Lancelot and I were that kind of friends."

"Whatever Mer-lin, just finish eating."

Having successfully needled Arthur Merlin smiled brightly as he said "Yes sire" and continued to eat.

The Luxembourg gardens were as magnificent as it was when Merlin had visited it when he was six years old; the octagonal fountain basin was surrounded with tourists taking pictures. Merlin and Arthur who were thankfully left alone by the press for the moment with only their guards behind them made their way across the park and Merlin saw young children playing about in the fenced park.

The statues and monuments distributed around the various parts of the park made for an interesting day ahead for Merlin who had lamented at being a side kick, he decided to just sneak away from Arthur's party and wander around the park later.

Arthur lead the way further and further into the park until they reached the tennis court which as Merlin looked around seemed all but deserted except for four men who were already dressed in their shorts and sports shoes. Four insanely hot men Merlin observed and concealed his interest as best as he could as they approached them.

"Why is there no one around?"

Arthur looked at him as if he were a bit dim before he said "I didn't want to be disturbed by the press or tourists Merlin."

Merlin then realized Arthur must have had the place evacuated or something and apprehension set in as all the four men across the tennis court turned to look at Arthur and Merlin.

Arthur ran up ahead to meet them and Merlin was stunned at how they all formed a group and hugged each other at the center of the field, Arthur being patted on the back and generally rough housed. Merlin observed in a kind of stunned perplexity at Arthur who was now freely laughing throwing his head back at something the man with the black long hair of a model and the body of a greek god had said.

It was the same man who finally noticed Merlin's presence as he stood awkwardly a few yards away from the group.

"Arthur, is that him?" Merlin heard the man ask and then Arthur turned to Merlin the smile slowly melting of his face.

Merlin waved to all of them and said "Hello"

"Oh, he's cute Arthur!" said Gwaine, his wolfish grin and pointed eyes giving Merlin a once over.

Arthur shot Gwaine an annoyed look but Gwaine was already jogging up to where Merlin was standing.

"You better get there before Gwaine gets the marvelous idea to steal your fiancé."

"He's not my fiancé yet, and why didn't you tell me you knew him?" Arthur's glance was accusing but Lance only shrugged as he also went ahead to meet Merlin.

Merlin who was a bit nervous felt all his trepidation disappear as the man who had spoken to Arthur earlier stepped forward with a wide smile.

"Hello, I'm Gwaine Earnest, pleased to make your acquaintance Prince Merlin."

Merlin was about to respond that there was no need for such formality when Gwaine surprised him by pulling Merlin's hands from his side and kissing them lightly on the knuckles. Merlin felt a pleasant shiver race up his spine and his face flushed as he tried valiantly to say something so he didn't look like a gaping fool.

Arthur who had been looking from his spot next to Leon frowned at Gwaine's overly forward gesture and at Merlin's dewy eyed expression and walked forward intent on putting a stop to this, he had no idea why he wanted to keep Merlin away from Gwaine at all costs after this. He knew Gwaine was a flirt and just as much of a player as Arthur was but he never minded it when Gwaine took one of his dates back home at night in uni, heck they had shared quite a number of conquests in the past.

When Arthur was near them he had to grit his teeth and bear it again as Merlin and Lance hugged each other warmly and Merlin said "Long time Lance!"

"It truly has been a long time Merlin, how are you doing?"

Merlin's cheerful smile irritated Arthur to no end and he snapped "He's doing fine as you can see, now if you're all done ogling we have a game to play."

Leon was the last to extend his hands to Merlin and Arthur thought 'finally a decent mate who doesn't try to steal my date.'

"Why so prickly today Princess?" asked Gwaine and Merlin laughed at the nick name, Gwaine winked at him before whispering something in Merlin's ears which made him chuckle all the more as he trained his eyes on Arthur who was starting to regret ever asking his mates to come by at all.

Merlin sat on one of the chairs procured by his bodyguards in a shade of apple trees; he had bought a book along with him when Arthur informed him of today's plans so he would not be bored.

He looked up from the book he was trying to read but failing miserably as he was distracted by all the good looking men in their sports wear when he saw Arthur emerging on the court again now in his knee length red nike shorts and a tight white t-shirt that showed all his pecs to perfection, the sun was directly behind his back and it glinted off of his blonde hair making it look like gold spun threads and Merlin couldn't contain the gasp he let out as he admired openly not taking note of how the bodyguards were all looking at Merlin with a fond look. Arthur after having seen the effect he'd had on Merlin was finally pacified and he turned away smiling to himself.

"Why is Merlin not playing?" asked Gwaine after they'd finished a first warm up round.

"He's not really a sporty person, can't you tell from his spindly legs?" asked Arthur.

"Hmm, maybe I should teach him" said Gwaine mysteriously and before Arthur could prevent him he had dashed off to where Merlin was sitting and they all observed as he pulled a reluctant Merlin off his feet and dragged him back to the court.

"Gwaine, really…I'm pathetic at hand eye co-ordination…" Merlin was gibbering trying to extricate his hands from Gwaine's and when they neared them he gave Arthur a look that screamed 'save me'.

"And I don't have anything to wear….Gwaine…c'mon…"

"No problem mate, I have an extra set you can wear them."

"NO!" Arthur interrupted them and all of them turned to look at him in surprise. The idea of Merlin wearing another mans clothes was completely preposterous and unpleasant to Arthur and the displeasure showed in his face.

"Why not? He can't play in a suit!" exclaimed Gwaine and all of them were looking at Arthur in a mixture of confusion.

"I can't play at all!" said Merlin loudly but no one paid him any mind.

"I meant that I packed a set for Merlin, just in case."

"You did?" asked Merlin in surprise.

"Yes Merlin, they are in my bag."

"But I can't play, I really really can't!"

"Oh nonsense, I am a great teacher, all you'll have to do is follow my lead, come on Merlin, it'll be fun!" goaded Gwaine and Merlin with a mild put upon look on his face looked at Arthur again who rolled his eyes and decided to put Merlin out of his misery, the teen was probably still grouchy about Arthur not having informed him of his plans and asking him to do something he hated doing was probably pushing it a bit too far, Arthur knew teens could get difficult, he'd been there after all.

"Fine." Merlin agreed with a dull tone just as Arthur was going to ask Gwaine to unhand Merlin already.

"That's the spirit, go on then…" Gwaine enthusiastically pushed Merlin to change.

Arthur wondered if his teeth were going to be permanently damaged by the amount of clenching he'd been doing all day long. It had been an hour since Merlin came out dressed in his sports gear looking for all the world like a sullen despondent child and Gwaine had taken Merlin under his wing and began to teach him the rules of the game and how to serve and so on. And to everyone's astonishment including Merlin's, the teen prince slowly started to serve decently under the tutelage of Gwaine whom Arthur had to grudgingly admit was a patient and gifted teacher.

And also from their countenance with Merlin leaning back against Gwaine and Gwaine's hands on Merlin's wrists teaching him how to maneuver Arthur could see that Merlin was comfortable with Gwaine touching him and guiding him when he'd be as taut as a wire when Arthur so much as put his hands on his back, it made him feel a strange sense of unhappiness even as he told himself it was probably because the press people were always hounding them.

Lance was staying out watching them while Leon and Arthur played against Merlin and Gwaine. Merlin seemed to be doing fine and even seemed to be having fun so Arthur thought maybe this wasn't so bad after all even if Gwaine had to be involved.

All of that changed however when Arthur heard Merlin's scream from the other side of the net and saw Merlin sitting on the ground groaning and clutching his ankles. Gwaine was already with him trying to ascertain the damage when Arthur dropped his racket and raced to them both.

"What happened?" he asked in a no nonsense tone as he stooped to sit on his heels close to Merlin.

Merlin was clutching his ankle and his face was twisted in pain, Gwaine answered "I think he twisted his ankle."

"Let me see" said Arthur and when Merlin refused to moved his hands away he slapped them off and inspected Merlin's swollen red ankle and winced, it looked painful and when Arthur saw Merlin's lips twisted in anguish and eyes glassy with concealed tears he felt something heavy settle in his chest that felt suspiciously like guilt.

Arthur called for one of the guards and said "Prepare the car, we're leaving."

Merlin through the burning pain in his leg mumbled "No…no you go ahead, it's just a sprain…I can take care of it."

Merlin's voice was raspy from the pain and Arthur started fussing pulling Merlin closer and saying "Shut up" before he picked Merlin up bridal style. Leon, Lance and Gwaine who'd been watching from the sidelines felt stumped at how Arthur was behaving towards the young prince.

Merlin who was in a world of pain began to understand what was happening around him and asked "What…what do you think you're doing Arthur?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Arthur, you can't just carry me!"

"Uhm…I think I am now Merlin and you could be a little more grateful."

"Arthur! You prat! Put me down!" Arthur smiled as he felt relief at Merlin's barbs, if he was fine enough to insult Arthur then it mustn't be too bad.

"Not happening."

"I swear to god Arthur, if you don't put me down…I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what? And anyway I don't see why you're complaining, it's your fault you fell and managed to sprain an ankle, clumsy as you are."

"Whose fault is it that I had to play in the first place?" they were well away from Arthur's friends and Merlin knew it so he directed an accusing glare at Arthur.

"You could have just said no."

"Gwaine was being over bearing, and I asked you to save me."

"No you didn't."

"I did too! And now you're carrying me like I'm some girl! Put me down!"

Arthur chuckled and stated "You'd make a cute girl."

"WHAT?"

"If you wear the appropriate stuff I'm sure you could even pass as a girl."

"Oh god! Tell me you're not into cross-dressing!"

"And what if I am?" retorted Arthur with a sharp look which made Merlin do the gesture of being sick to the stomach as he clutched his abdomen.

"Oh my god, I knew you were a pervert but that's just taking it too far!"

"You have no idea how wicked I can be"

"And I don't want to know, ever!"

"Sure you don't"

"Arthur, put me down! If the press got a hold of our pictures like this we'll be the next Brangelina!"

"Be grateful that I am carrying you when I have an injured hand Merlin! I am not letting you walk so the least you can do is shut up."

Merlin quietened at that and Arthur carried him all the way to the car and into their hotel room when they reached du Louvre.

"How's the pain?" asked Arthur as soon as he'd settled Merlin on top of the bed.

"Awful" said Merlin moaning and closing his eyes tightly.

"I'll get you some pain killers."

"No, don't….I can't take pain killers."

"Why not?" asked Arthur wondering if Merlin was allergic.

"I just can't."

"Yes you said that before Merlin, what I'm asking is why?"

"I have peptic ulcer, and taking painkillers would make my stomach burn."

"So no painkillers'

"Unfortunately, now is the time I'd love to be drunk."

"You would, wouldn't you?"

"Mhmm"

"You could be…"

"You're serious?"

"Yes, why not? Unless you're afraid to be drunk in my presence."

"Why would I be afraid of anything that's got to do with you?"

"You're not afraid I'll take advantage of you?"

"No."

Arthur was stunned, all through their time together Merlin had made it clear that he saw Arthur as a man slut so the revelation that Merlin trusted him not to despoil him while he was drunk was shocking to Arthur.

"Really?" asked Arthur in a voice that could classify as nervous to him.

Merlin opened his eyes and looked at Arthur at that and said "No I don't think you'll vandalize my virginity when I'm pissed, you maybe a prat but you're still a noble prat."

In the whole sentence though only one part stuck with Arthur's mind and he laughed as he teased "I think we can both agree that I won't get to steal your virginity Merlin…."

Merlin belatedly realized what he'd let slip through the fog of pain in his mind and he hastened to correct himself although he was blushing to the roots and hoped Arthur would please not notice, "Of…of course not…." He laughed a bit unconvincingly when Arthur directed him a sharp and knowing glance as if comprehension was dawning on him, "You saw me with Mordred."

Arthur then began to loose the doubtful glare but then it was back on just after a second of disappearance which made Merlin panic again, "Why then are you blushing?"

"What?" said Merlin trying to come up with something and fast, "I'm not blushing…it's not a blush…it's a….a…flush! Yes that's right, a flush from the pain I'm going through right now because you dragged me to play tennis with your mates, you prat!"

"You're blabbering in panic…if you were not sleeping with him then what were you doing in Mordred's rooms?"

"I was sleeping with him!"

Arthur controlled the urge to slam something at that declaration as his mind brought up images of Merlin and Mordred's bodies twisted and tangled in pleasure. Arthur gave Merlin a hard glare and Merlin gulped at the sudden threat in them as Arthur leaned closer and said "Do not lie to me Merlin, what really happened?"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know but you will tell me!"

"No!"

"No?" asked Arthur disbelieving, no one had ever had enough stupidity to push Arthur when he was already on the edge.

Merlin in a desperate attempt to divert Arthur off his track moaned loudly and griped "Why don't you stop antagonizing me now? I'm in pain! The least you could do is shut up and leave me to suffer in peace."

Arthur's eyes softened at that and he said "Oh don't be such a baby, here, I've got a topical voveran gel, and it should help."

Arthur lifted himself off the bed and came back with a tube, grabbing Merlin's injured leg and lifting it to place it on top of his lap, and he caressed the swollen ankle for a minute with his hand before he applied the gel and started to massage it.

Merlin moaned in pleasure at the pain which was finally beginning to ease with Arthur's ministrations. "Mmmm Arthur….you should get yourself a carrier as a masseur."

Arthur swallowed thickly at the obscene moans of pleasure Merlin emitted, he had to force himself to not move his hands any further up and squeeze Merlin's tempting arse and tighs, and idly he worried if Merlin was doing this on purpose now that he knew Arhtur wanted him. To distract himself from his current thoughts Arthur wondered at what Merlin was hiding from him as he knew there was something Merlin was definitely hiding from him.

"Where did you learn to do that anyway?" asked Merlin who was in the land of bliss as Arthur's talented hands massaged away the ache in his straining ankle.

Arthur chuckled quietly and then said "I did tell you I knew how to please Merlin, sure you're not curious to find out more?"

Merlin chuckled as well which made Arthur start in surprise but he only said "You wish Arthur" before he drifted off to sleep.

"Now I know how to loosen you up for sex" said Arthur quietly to himself.

Arthur stood watching Merlin sleep, he looked peaceful when he was asleep with his raven hair fanned out, his long lashes and parted mouth looking tempting even in sleep. Arthur made sure Merlin was covered up nicely before he stared long and hard at the perfect bow of Merlin's lower lip, he wanted to taste it, suck on it and see it turn red from his kisses but for now he just wanted to feel them. Slowly so as to not wake Merlin he brought his lips closer to Merlin's and lightly touched them to Merlin's.

Merlin's lips felt chapped and plump all at the same time and though it couldn't even begin to count as a kiss Arthur still treasured the contact as he felt light hearted and happy and reluctant to move away. But he did move away and whispered 'sweet dreams my little Prince' before he walked out of Merlin's rooms making sure to check if the body guards were alert enough.

He had a call to make and a person to meet, Merlin may not tell him what he was hiding but there was one other person who certainly could and he had to know, he had to know it if Merlin had really not slept with Mordred.


	7. 7

**_Chapter- 7_ **   
  
  
  


Merlin realized after about two hours in Arthur's company that Arthur seemed a bit too… _clingy_ for the lack of a better word. It was not so obvious if you didn't know to look for it but the way his eyes were always focused on Merlin today was unnerving.

Merlin had tried asking Arthur if something was wrong but Arthur just shrugged and said he was absolutely fine.

His hands on Merlin's waist were ever present even when they were not being photographed or followed by the press; Arthur also made it a point to come wherever he went which he supposed was the point of the whole trip except Arthur never spent the whole time with Merlin if he could help it. He'd always be close by but he'd usually distance himself and do things on his own.

And they were in freaking Disney land for heaven's sake and Merlin truly couldn't see Arthur enjoying a place like this because Merlin was blocking all the fun by not stepping his foot on even a single ride and Arthur had made no fuss about it, he had not insulted Merlin's cowardice either, instead he seemed happy to just follow Merlin around like he was one of his body guards.

Merlin's ankle wasn't protesting too much as Arthur's massage had worked wonders on it and they spent the better part of the day touring around Disney land with Arthur looking at Spice mountain and other such rides with a look of deep longing.

"Oh come on Arthur, you can go on a ride whilst I tour around, I don't need you to baby sit me."

Arthur who'd been forlornly staring at the ferris wheel turned to Merlin as if he'd been startled.

"No, no. its fine Merlin, I've been here a hundred times already."

Ah, and there was that politeness too now that Merlin thought about it. Idly he wondered if Arthur was using his immense mannerisms to distance himself from Merlin.

The thought made a frown appear on his face but then Merlin shrugged saying "Suit yourself" It was for good too that Arthur was not being pratty, Merlin should be happy about it, shouldn't he? Why then was he feeling like something was out of place ever since the day started, Arthur had barely talked to him for the entire day making Merlin feel out of sorts as he wondered what happened since yesterday to turn Arthur so surly.

Frankly this version of Arthur was quite boring, usually he'd be having fun pulling Arthur's leg with his snarky comments and they would be well on their way to a third light hearted banter by this time around. Today though, nothing of Merlin's repartee seemed to get to Arthur.

"You know I think I'd like the water games, not the sildes but flopping around in the pool atleast."

"Do you even know how to swim?"

Merlin looked sheepish before he admitted, "No…not really."

"Then you're not going." There was finality in Arthur's tone and Merlin didn't like the sound of it.

"What? Why not? It's not like I'm going to drown."

"With your luck Merlin, I wouldn't be too sure."

"The pools are probably not too deep."

"Obviously you've never been to Disney Land in Paris."

"What's the point of me coming to Disney land if I'm not even going to experience anything?"

"Well that would be your incompetence wouldn't it? Why did you never learn how to swim?"

Merlin dodged Arthur's gaze then and snapped "You can't stop me from going if I want to."

"Oh yes I will."

"Why do you care?" asked Merlin accusingly.

Arthur patted Merlin's head with a patronizing smirk and said "I don't, I simply don't fancy jumping in to save your hide."

"I don't need saving, least of all from _you_!"

Arthur lost his smug countenance at that and looked for the entire world like Merlin had said something that gutted him.

"Obviously…" muttered Arthur and Merlin couldn't properly hear the next part except for 'do that for you' while Arthur had whispered _'I forget you certainly have future dukes to do that for you'_

Merlin pouted and then he smiled a bit mysteriously "You'll have to catch me if you want to stop me." He took off running speeding away with his spindly legs just as Arthur realized and gave chase.

Merlin quickly entered a walk way that had the sign Aqua Kingdom at the front and though he never had a chance of getting away from Arthur fate seemed to be on his side as he found himself running straight to a pool, he jumped in before Arthur could get a hold of him and to his relief it was not the deep end of the pool.

Arthur was out of breath by the time he reached Merlin who was happily splashing away in the water in his Calvin Klein jeans.

"I told you that the pool had a shallow end!" exclaimed Merlin triumphantly.

Arthur shook his head at the wide smile playing on Merlin's face and the obvious excitement in his eyes. "You are a foolish nitwit. You don't have a change of clothes and you just jumped in there without a thought in your jeans."

Merlin's grin melted off his face and he frowned in dismay then gave Arthur his best puppy dog eyes, "Won't you get something for me to wear? I wasn't really thinking."

Arthur looked outraged and then crossed his arms in front of himself before saying "You should have just listened to me."

"Arthur, I can't walk around in sodden clothes!"

Arthur gave him a beguilingly sweet smile which made Merlin grit his teeth as he knew what the outcome of that smile would be. "Apparently you're going to have to."

"Arthur!" protested Merlin but Arthur paid him no mind whatsoever as he sat himself in a bench on the sides of the pool, Arthur's body guards flanking him on either side.

Merlin began to think of his predicament and of the Camelot's prince refusal to be considerate. He really didn't fancy walking in wet clothes all day long and with the weather at this time it was hardly likely to dry soon.

Then he had a wicked idea, well if he was going to have to spend the day with wet and heavy clothes then so was Arthur.

With that thought in his head he sank himself inside the water to get himself nicely wet before he pasted a smile on his face and swung his legs up and climbed up. Arthur was just eyeing him with a self satisfied air when Merlin took three quick steps smiled widely at Arthur showing all his teeth and then planted himself quite firmly on Arthur's lap and shook his head vigorously so that the droplets fell onto Arthur's rather expensive shirt.

Arthur's mouth gaped open at the audacity of the bratty little prince before he growled low in his throat, "Those were Gucci made pants _Mer-lin_."

"Oh, I'm so very sorry I made them wet, I just didn't like you missing out on all the fun. You've been a mind numbingly tiring today; I thought you needed to cheer up."

With every word Arthur was getting more and more irritated at the way the heavy wet weight of Merlin on top of him made him want to quite possibly strangle the young Prince or flip him over and kiss his wet long neck which had rivulets of water running down the pale length mocking Arthur's self control. Didn't Merlin understand he was playing with fire?

While they were arguing they had failed to notice the attention they'd gathered and the people who were now surrounding them along with the reporters who'd somehow got wind of their location.

Only when the French murmurs of _'How romantic?' 'Ah, they're not like all the other stuck up royal couples, 'Oh they are so cute together'_ did they notice and Merlin blushed despite being chilled to the bones in his wet jeans and t-shirt which stuck to him like a second skin.

Arthur couldn't believe he'd been distracted enough to not notice something as obvious as the press people, he knew he had to make it look good so that the people and the papparazi would buy it. He winded his arms around Merlin pulling him closer just as Merlin turned heated eyes on him, "What are you doing Arthur?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and whispered "Just follow my lead, you asked for it anyway." He smiled for the cameras and Merlin after a bit of hesitance did his best to mask his grimace and gave a thin lipped smile.

' _A kiss!'_

' _Kiss him for the photo Prince Arthur!'_

' _That would so go over the cover of every magazine in Britain!'_

' _Oh kiss each other already!'_

They were French and English demands for them to kiss and Arthur looked to Merlin to find him looking absolutely scared out of his wits.

He leaned towards Merlin and whispered "Trust me Merlin, can you do that?"

Merlin turned to look at Arthur then and a bit hysterically whisper shouted "You can't be serious! We're not going to kiss in front of them! It's like promoting exhibitionism…and it would give them ideas that we're…we're…" Merlin would have jabbered on more if it weren't for Arthur planting his lips squarely on top of Merlin's cold ones.

Arthur's mouth was hot compared to Merlin's and that's the first thing that registered in Merlin's mind, then Arthur tilted Merlin's head guiding him to perfectly fit their lips together, Arthur began to move his lips against Merlin's and Merlin's mind went blank not hearing or perceiving the cat calls and whoops of joy or the camera flashes clicking away pictures in every angle they could take. All he could feel and see was Arthur's lips on his gently pushing his lips against Merlin's and sucking a bit on Merlin's lower lip before retreating.

Though it was by far the chastest kiss Merlin ever had it still left him reeling at how much it made him shudder with desire. That Arthur could kiss so gently, so tenderly left him feeling astonished and he couldn't get rid of the surprised almost besotted expression off his face when Arthur turned back to the cameras to give his signature charming devil smile.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I can't believe you did that in front of all of them!"

"It's called kissing Merlin, you can say it" said Arthur in a tone which showed he was highly amused.

"Oh shut up! You do know what this is going to look like right? If they'd had any doubts at all before…"

That Merlin was so against being seen with him in such a situation made Arthur disgruntled, "Stop griping, we accomplished what we came here to do" the tone was cutting like Arthur was closing a rather important business deal.

To hear Arthur admit that he was doing this only for pretense sake made Merlin chest ache and he turned quiet. Why else would Arthur kiss him, he had only about fifty thousand women and men who'd gladly sleep with him without a second thought.

And Merlin took heart and promised himself he would not be one of Arthur's countless conquests, _'No Merlin, just no, you can't give in no matter how deliciously he kisses you! You can't!'_

* * *

They'd stopped at the hotel for a couple of hours of rest before they planned to go to Champs Elysees in the evening. No trip to Paris was complete without being to Champs Elysees and Merlin was trying to muster up some enthusiasm for the evening but Arthur's kiss kept replaying in his mind not allowing him to have a wink of sleep or think of anything else at all.

Just when he was about to give it up as a lost cause and get up from his bed his phone rang and he rolled on the bed to get to it, he expected the call to be from his mother but then the caller id showed him that it was Gwen.

"Hello"

"Merlin!"

"Gwen, hai, how have you been?"

"Merlin! You naughty little weasel!"

"What?" asked Merlin unsurely trying to comprehend?

"Here you were complaining about having to get married to Prince Arthur and now you can't get your hands off of him, is it?"

"Gwen, what the hell are you talking about?"

Gwen's tone was accusing and exasperation mixed into one "I'm talking about you and Prince Arthur kissing in Paris' Disney Land."

"Oh that…that was just posing Gwen, and how did you get to know so soon?"

"It's all over the news Merlin, seriously though you both look so hot together!"

"Gweeeen" Merlin moaned as Gwen tsked.

"It was just posing for the press okay, nothing has changed! I still do not like the prat."

"Uh huh, I can see the pictures Merlin, doesn't look like posing to me. And you've evolved from hate to 'not like' which I take it to be a good sign."

"Look it was posing, he said so himself and I know so."

"Anyway, is it official then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Merlin!" Gwen was speaking in exasperation again and Merlin knew she must probably be rolling her eyes on the other end of the line.

"What?" he asked still clueless?

"Well, has Prince Arthur proposed to you yet?"

The reality of the whole convoluted situation slammed into his head at Gwen's urging and he felt like he was about to choke. So far he'd carefully avoided any and all talk about marriage but now as the days of their trip came to a close it was no longer a distant prospect anymore and he wasn't ready, couldn't be ready to face this now.

"Gwen, I really really don't want to talk about that alright."

Gwen's voice was soft as she questioned "He is treating you right isn't he Merlin?"

"Yeah…but Gwen I don't want to think of the arranged marriage alright, it feels like thinking about dooms day to be honest."

"He can't be that bad."

Merlin sighed thinking back on how Arthur had acted to him on throughout the week, "He is not a totally bad person. Still doesn't mean I want to be married to him."

"Looked like you're both getting really close…" Gwen teased and Merlin groaned before telling her promptly to shut up.

"Alright, I'm off to school now, talk to you later Merlin."

"Later Gwen"

Did he even want to know how it had all blown out? Merlin thought as he fiddled with the remote in his hands. Then berating himself for being a coward Merlin switched it on and settled back.

News today was broadcasting something about a terrorist attack and he rolled through all the channels finally settling on BBC. For a time nothing came up about them and he was relieved but just as he was about to give up the screen made his eyes boggle at how Arthur and him looked like they were…were cuddling in front of the whole world. And though he knew they were arguing at the time, the way there were so close to each other and whispering in each others ears looked for all the world like they were exchanging garishly romantic nuisances with each other.

What in the world made him think that throwing himself on top of Arthur in a theme park was a good idea?

And then there was the news reader saying "If there were any doubts before about the nature of Prince Arthur's relationship with Prince Merlin, there are none now. The couples were spotted at Disney Land in Paris looking quite chummy…."

Merlin did not hear anything after that as the screen panned in to show him and Arthur kissing languidly. The image brought up the memories once again and Merlin turned the tv off quickly before he covered his face with his hands in shame, god the whole world was going to know, his mother was going to see, he'd never felt so embarrassed in his entire life.

* * *

Arthur was once again being too handsy with him as they roamed the streets of Champs Elysees that evening. Now that the cat was out of the bag the reporters seemed to be everywhere at once and Merlin's nerves were fraying.

"Oh god, can't we do anything about these people? I'm sure it must be illegal to follow us around every minute of the shoddy day."

Arthur looked contemplative, "We can sue them if you like."

"No, like that's going to help anything, there will just be more."

"Or I could ask the guards to distract them."

"They can do that?" asked Merlin eager now.

Arthur nodded and then signaled for his guards, he left Merlin for awhile to talk to his guards and Merlin breathed a sigh of relief having been constantly watched by Arthur all day long.

Merlin felt his mind boggle at Arthur's behavior towards him, sure Arthur constantly insulted him because of his age, it was always ' _you're so petulant, don't be difficult, or the ever famous you're not even street legal Mer-lin.'_ However, Arthur had never actually treated Merlin like he was just some kid constantly needing attention and guarding.

The man in question gripped his hand tightly before leading him swiftly away through streets occasionally ducking in to hide amongst the tourists before he led them through a right turn and then an another two streets before they stopped to catch their breath.

Merlin wondered at their location and glanced around to see a rather charming street filled with a yellow luminescent light courtesy of the tall lamps above, there were a group of people dressed in various garish robes who looked to be celebrating some festival and then there were also some tourists roaming around the different shops.

"Seems like we've escaped the wolfs, are you happy?" asked Arthur after his heart had stopped beating out of its chest.

Merlin surveyed their surroundings and indeed they'd managed to evade the papparazi after all. He felt a relieved grin tug up at the corners of his mouth and smiled at Arthur acutely aware of the fact that Arthur was still gripping his hand in his.

"Yes, so how come you know this place so well?"

Arthur hesitated, wondering if he should reveal such a cherished part of his childhood to Merlin before he realized there was probably no harm in it, "My mother used to take me and Morgana here during our holidays when we were young, this is only about my twentieth time in Paris."

"Wow, this is only my second time being here."

They walked hand in hand through the streets, Arthur not wanting to let go and Merlin reluctant to pull away from the hold just yet.

"So what do you do when you're not being Camelot's Prince?" questioned Merlin after the silence got to be too awkward.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what do you do for a living aside from pawning off of rich parents?" asked Merlin rolling his eyes but tempering the insult with a soft tone.

"I do not pawn off my rich parents Merlin! I'll have you know I'm managing director of Pendragon Corps, I earn my keep."

"I'm also commander of a fleet in the navy; I'm a member of the high council and represent the King whenever he cannot be in council."

Arthur would have gone on except Merlin looked overwhelmed already and he did not want to scare him too much with his various prowesses.

"Close your mouth Merlin, you'll catch flies" Arthur said while trying really hard not to stare at the tempting sight.

"What's your favorite place in Paris?" asked Merlin not being able to contain his curiosity any longer.

"What are we playing twenty questions now?"

"Maybe, what else have we got to do?"

"It's a childish game Merlin."

"You find everything I say to be childish, doesn't mean it's not fun."

"Fine, but then don't I get to ask questions too?"

Merlin looked reluctant then said "Yes, as long as they are reasonable."

"And what exactly is your definition of reasonable?"

"Arthur, just shut up and answer the question will you?"

"My manor"

"You have a manor in Paris?"

"Yes Merlin, well my mother does but that's just technicality."

Merlin felt disappointed that they'd not stayed there though he could sense that if they were to stay there together before the marriage the press would have a field day with it.

"My turn' said Arthur, Merlin who was in deep thought was brought out of his reverie on seeing the rather intense scrutinizing look directed at him, 'Did you enjoy kissing me today?"

Merlin narrowed his eyes in irritation while Arthur just looked expectant, and Arthur had made sure to phrase that question well leaving no loophole either so Merlin gritted his teeth and blurted out "Pass"

"What?"

"Pass, next question, voila!"

"You can't just pass the question Merlin; I answered every single one of yours!"

Merlin rolled his eyes and with the most defiant expression he could muster he bit out "NO!"

"No?" needled Arthur just to tease Merlin as he knew Merlin really did enjoy the kiss.

"Yes no!"

"Yes or no Merlin?"

"NO!"

"You're lying."

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"You wouldn't have avoided the question in the first place if you could answer truthfully."

"Oh bugger off, I have had far better kisses from far better people" proclaimed Merlin saucily though that was a complete stinking lie, he'd never had a kiss that felt so bone melting, ever and he didn't like the revelation either.

"Oh yeah? From who? Mordred?"

"Oh don't tell me you're jealous again!"

"Why would I need to be? You didn't sleep with him after all and even if you did it's not cause enough for me to be jealous."

"What?" asked Merlin turning to look at Arthur faking incredulousness?

Arthur sighed, "I know what happened that night Merlin, you couldn't have had sex with Mordred when you were sedated enough to put down a small animal."

"Arthur…how? Did Mordred tell you?"

Arthur then released Merlin's hands and came closer giving Merlin a pointed look, "You should have" there was indictment in his demeanor.

Merlin's eyes refused to meet Arthur's, after a while though when Arthur didn't look like he was going to drop it Merlin looked at him, "I didn't have to say anything, I am not your responsibility."

"I'd beg to differ."

Merlin got angry then and pushed Arthur back with both of his hands and Arthur who certainly wasn't expecting it stumbled back a few steps and then looked at Merlin with astonishment.

"Just because we're being forced to be married doesn't give you the right to barge into my life and demand things!"

"I am not demanding anything, I was just looking out for your worthless arse!" snapped Arthur equally nettled now.

"It's not your right to look out for me! I am capable of taking care of myself."

Arthur snorted ruthlessly, "Yes that was demonstrated with how you almost got raped by Valiant!"

Merlin experienced a turbulent torrent of emotions then shame, anger, denial but he focused all of his thoughts on anger and said "And I wouldn't have if it weren't for you!"

"So it's my fault now?"

Merlin's ice were cold as ice when he said "Yes it was, I would have known to be on my guard if it weren't for you and your cruel comments at the fundraiser, and you were the one who sent my body guards away like you had permission to do that without asking me!"

Arthur turned away shamed into accepting the truth in Merlin's words.

Merlin walked away from Arthur tears blurring his vision and making him remember again the night of the fundraiser and what almost happened. He pretended to be fine on the outside because he had to but inside he was squirming with fear everytime the face of the brute came to his mind and Arthur had done nothing except to make it worse.

He had never wanted Arthur to know of what happened, Arthur had accused him of being a scared little child that night and he'd felt like one when Valiant had cornered him and caught him unawares, he didn't want to be as defenseless and pathetic as Arthur must surely think him to be, not on top of being so vastly unaccomplished when compared to Arthur.

How must Arthur look at him now? Merlin thought, probably as a pitiable weakling who couldn't even watch his back to save his life. He heard quiet footsteps following in his wake and now he realized this must be the reason why Arthur was so keenly following his every movement today, despite himself he felt his hear soften towards the blond haired prat though he wanted to hold on to his anger.

* * *

Arthur on the other hand was remembering his confrontation with Mordred as he kept an eye on Merlin following silently allowing the Mercian Prince to keep his distance.

_'He didn't tell you because he didn't want you to know, so don't go asking him about it.'_

_'Don't presume that you can tell me what to do.'_

_'Oh cut the crap Prince Arthur, you don't deserve Merlin, I know Merlin enough to know he would not be stupid enough to get caught unawares by Valiant, and I saw you both at the fundraiser...you upset him.'_

_'It can't be helped if he's a delicate petal, however I find it interesting that you care so much...too bad isn't it? That in the end it doesn't matter if I deserve him or not...at the end of the day I'm still going to have him.'_

_Mordred's blue eyes shot him a bone chilling glare and his countenance spoke of deep bitterness and Arthur wondered what was the real deal between Merlin and Mordred if Mordred considered himself in a position to act the jealous lover. Arthur didn't like it one bit, it was already a blow to him that Mordred was the one to save Merlin from Valiant when it should have been Arthur. Merlin was his responsibility, he may have not wanted it in the beginning but he'd come to grow some affection for the young Prince and as long as he was with him, Merlin was his responsibility, his to protect, no one else._

_'Stay away from him , if you know what's good for you.'_


	8. 8

Merlin felt it quite unnecessary to break the silence than hung over them both like a particularly humongous rain cloud. Arthur's posture was stiff and he was leaning against the windows and away from Merlin.

Whether it was conscious or not on Arthur's part Merlin didn't know but he was relieved nonetheless. When he was safely ensconced in the privacy of his own rooms he could admit to himself that maybe he'd over reacted yesterday but the memory of Arthur's harsh comments prevented his guilt from festering and he was glad for the quiet for now, he hadn't even dared to ask Arthur where they were going today.

Arthur on the other hand was feeling wrong footed and unsure after Merlin's accusation, he hadn't asked for any of this to happen, but it seemed like he was in too deep already. He had started off with wanting to find any and every way to destroy his parents plans but now he found himself ready for a compromise and Arthur knew it wasn't just for political reasons, if he really didn't want the whole situation Arthur would have side stepped the whole issue neatly ages ago.

So what was it about the bratty, young Prince of Mercia that made Arthur hesitate, he knew it was a bad idea, a shoddy completely mad idea to get married so young. Maybe his ways of philandering around and having no one to talk to for ages made him a bit brain addled after all for he found himself truly enjoying just talking to Merlin and that in and of itself was a frightening prospect. Plus he didn't have the urge to run out and find some pretty lady or lad in the last week he'd been with Merlin, not once and he wondered just how much Merlin had managed to worm his way into his mind.

Merlin being so silent when he was usually chipper and chatted off Arthur's ears made Arthur frustrated. This silent brooding version of Merlin was unbearable especially since Arthur knew he was probably part of if not the whole reason for Merlin being so withdrawn today.

Arthur had thought that atleast curiosity would win out and Merlin might ask him where they were headed to but that didn't happen either and Merlin had been looking out the windows at the passing scenery with his eyes shielded by his sun glasses and earphones plugged clearly a signal to leave him alone.

They had atleast an hour to go before they reached Arthur's manor and this stillness was making Arthur reckless as he tapped his fingers on the seat between them and recited national anthems in all the languages he knew just so he didn't do something utterly stupid like shake Merlin and demand him to talk.

Finally, finally they reached their destination and Merlin got out before Arthur could tell him that this was his manor. Arthur scowled inside the car and then got out to see Merlin standing just a few feet away staring in awe at the sprawling manor ahead of him. They had parked in the main entrance with immaculate and almost ancient intricate double doors with marbled steps leading to them and Merlin idly thought that the manor looked as grand as the White House.

Arthur observed the unrestrained awe and appreciation in Merlin's eyes, he'd taken off the glasses and the ear phones and the bright sunlight illuminated his dark raven hair making them look almost auburn and Arthur felt a pang of longing so sudden that he had to turn away and clear his throat to stop his thoughts from going any further down _that_ path.

"You look like a particularly startled [gold](http://amanda-yates.livejournal.com/8905.html#) fish with your mouth open like that" Arthur winced, he'd wanted to say something nice, maybe _'I am glad you find the manor awe inspiring'_ or something such but somehow he was never able to bring up his deadly charming skills and use them on Merlin, it was like some part of his mind reverted to being almost petty and vying for snark whenever Merlin was around.

Merlin scowled and schooled his expression to look akin to cool disinterest.

Arthur was surprised Merlin wasn't snapping something back at him and he needled more wanting to make Merlin loose it, "I suppose such grandeur is a very rare sight for you…"

Merlin though was not loosing his temper although his lips thinned and he turned to Arthur with an expression of slight incredulity, "You do realize Prince Arthur that I am from a royal family as well, don't you?"

What was it with the honorifics, Merlin always called him Arthur like it was a particularly distasteful thing in his tongue, now he seemed polite and aloof although chastising and Arthur didn't like it one bit.

It was Arthur's turn to scowl as he said "Let's just go in."

After having given a tour of the manor to Merlin, Arthur had shown him to his rooms and fled the place intent on getting away as fast as he could.

* * *

When he was in his private rooms he settled down in a leather high backed chair and contemplated all of the last night's events.

He was so in the wrong this time and guilt was sitting on his chest like an anvil and he sighed drawing his hair through his fingers as he wondered why he'd acted like a total jerk.

He'd like to think he was not normally this insensitive but then he realized he'd never known because people other than Merlin, Morgana and his parents generally let him have his say. And now he had to pop the big question any time soon when he was feeling unsure about the whole deal, this thing was turning out to be as dramatic as a real marriage now.

Lancelot would say that if he wasn't capable of treating Merlin right he should just walk away from the situation, Gwaine the bugger would probably try to steal Merlin if Arthur refused, Leon would probably tell him to roll with it and do it for the love of Camelot or some such rubbish, Morgana would tell him he didn't deserve Merlin hands down, his mother would ask him why he hadn't got a Harry Winston diamond yet for her son-in-law and make nefarious plans to make sure Arthur and Merlin get together, his father would berate him and tell him he was being irresponsible and neglecting his duties to the Kingdom.

He needed someone who could offer him an honest opinion without having any idea about the situation but knowing Arthur enough.

Arthur took out his sleek blackberry and rolled through the contacts before he came upon her name, a small smile stretched his lips, he'd wondered why she hadn't called him when the news broke out but then he realized she was probably pissed at him for not telling her sooner.

She picked up at the fourth ring and barked "Arthur, you better have a good explanation!"

"I do"

"Really, pray tell why then couldn't you be bothered to tell me when everyone else knows! Even Gwaine knows!"

"I didn't think it would become this real alright? I was still under the impression that I could somehow escape all this…."

"By hightailing it out of here to Madrid?"

"No!...Maybe…"

"Oh Arthur!"

"Don't start alright; I don't want to hear about the cowardliness of the act."

"And since you're not running, I take it you've decided to face up to the situation."

"Kind of…."

"How's he like?" and Arthur wasn't sure but he suspected that her tone sounded like jealousy and he wondered if it really was a good idea to have called her.

"He's absolutely horrible."

"No really Arthur….I saw the kiss you know, on 55 inch, panned and zoomed and everything."

"Harpy!"

"Arse!" she fired back.

Arthur settled himself back into the bed getting comfortable, he always felt lighter and happier whenever he talked to her.

"He's not so bad, he's spoilt….but he's uh…"

"Gorgeous?" offered Mithian.

"What? No!"

"So what do you want to do?"

"How do you know I'm going to do anything at all?"

"I'm presuming you called me because you're panicking."

"I am not!" Arthur sniped indignant before declaring in a snooty voice that would have made his father proud, "Royals do not panic."

"Yes of course, how wrong of me to assume royals are anything but put together all the time" she teased.

"Indeed, I was merely at an impasse and I needed an unbiased opinion."

"So you called me?" asked Mithian incredulous.

"Yes…" Arthur said unsure now.

"Arthur! I am your ex-girlfriend."

"Yes and the only person who'd be honest with me…."

Mithian shook her head on the other end of the line looking up at the ceiling and praying God to give her patience, sometimes Arthur could be so cruel without even trying to be.

"I don't want to marry him" said Arthur, and Mithian inwardly crowed in delight and let a small smile appear, Arthur wouldn't be able to see her anyway.

"Then don't!" she said waiting for him to answer.

"Only it's not that simple…this is not just about me you know….I'm sure my father would probably have me serve in the military full time if I don't agree…"

"But that's not why you're staying, is it? Be honest with me, do you like him at all?"

Arthur looked back on the brief times he'd spent with Merlin, the constant barbs, the drama, the unpredictability of the young Prince, Arthur was sure he didn't love the Prince of Mercia and he doubted he'd be able to when they were both pushed into a situation such as this but he definitely liked the raven haired spitfire, "Yes…yes I like him very much."

Mithian felt a pang at the wistful tone of Arthur's voice, he'd never been quite like that when he talked about her when they were still together long time ago and she'd never really gotten over him yet, maybe it was time to finally let go. She sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Mithian?...Mithie? Are you still there?"

"Yes, yes Arthur…do you desire him?"

Arthur wanted to deny it straight out as it was his habit with Mithie when she was his girl friend and Arthur's attention diverted for long to any other man or woman in their company but then his mind brought to forefront how he'd felt that very day when Merlin stood aloof and awestruck at the enormity of the manor and then his mind provided him with images of a naked Merlin sleeping in the bath, the time when he'd been in nothing but his boxers in a obscene position in Mordred's room.

He found himself saying "Yeah…yeah his appearance is tolerable…" downplaying his attraction as he adjusted his pants which felt too constricting now, the truth was he would probably use every one of his Lothario skills on Merlin in their marriage bed, he wanted to make the young Prince weep and beg for more, to finally have those eyes look at him with want and lust the same way Arthur desired him.

Mithian though was smart enough to catch Arthur's breathless tone and knew Arthur was not telling her everything, she didn't know whether to be grateful or not.

"Then marry him anyway, honestly Arthur, who knows you may even come to like him a lot more."

"He's a child Mithie, so young…..he doesn't deserve to have all this expected of him and neither do I."

"We do what we must Arthur…..maybe he can learn a thing or two from you."

Arthur laughed suddenly and said "Oh Mithie…his opinion of me is that I'm a bed jumping manwhore with no morals or principles or aims in my life, he asked me for a standard STD test the first time I met him!"

Mithian laughed warming up to this Prince who'd unknowingly already taken a place in Arthur's heart.

"Can you blame him Arthur? The poor dear is probably worried."

"Oh not you too!"

There was a knock and his butler entered saying "Prince Arthur, we have an emergency."

Arthur frowned rising from his prone position on the bed; covering the phone he asked "What is it?"

The butler looked frightened out of his wits and Arthur narrowed his eyes when he blurted out "Prince Merlin is missing."

"What? What do you mean he's missing?" asked Arthur still not quite believing it, Merlin had probably slept in the bath tub again, "Did you check his rooms?"

"We've searched everywhere your highness."

The butlers solemn expression made Arthur growl wondering where Merlin had got off to now and with a quick "I'll talk to you later Mithian" he walked out of his rooms in the direction of Merlin's.

"Honestly when I find him I'm going to ring that little neck!" grouched Arthur and the butler followed with an amused wonderment at seeing Arthur so discomposed.

* * *

"I don't know if this is such a good idea Mordred…" Merlin fretted as they drove away in Mordred's red convertible BMW out of the reaches of the manor.

Mordred smiled at him gently and laid a hand on top of Merlin's which were clenched at his sides.

"You told me you needed a break from it all, just relax alright, I'll get you back here in no time at all."

Merlin smiled back telling himself not to be a berk when Mordred had come at such short notice to see him.

"I hope you aren't too angry with me for telling him Merlin" Mordred broached the subject again although he and Merlin had spent the better part of their phone call fighting, well Merlin had been upset and angry with him and Mordred was trying to reason with Merlin.

Merlin's lips thinned and he frowned, "You shouldn't have" is all he said and Mordred didn't pursue the topic any longer.

"So where do you want to go today?" asked Mordred and Merlin blinked, now that he was away from the manor he really hadn't given any thought to where he wanted to go.

Mordred chuckled, "I guessed as much, I have an idea, but we need to get you a disguise I'm afraid."

Merlin settled back and tried not to think of Arthur or what he'd do if he found out Merlin was with Mordred of all people.

Think of the devil, his phone rang and Merlin saw Arthur's name in the caller Id, he was close to panicking which made Mordred look into his cell phone and frown.

Merlin closed his eyes tightly shut hoping Arthur would accept his explanation and not try to weedle anything out, "Arthur" answered Merlin in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

"Merlin, where are you? You're not in the manor, did you wander off by yourself again?" asked Arthur trying not to scream or yell at Merlin for worrying him so.

Merlin heard the anxiousness in Arthur's voice and guilt stabbed him at the chest for wandering off without bothering to tell anyone, "Uhmm….I am fine Arthur, just went out for a bit, I'll be back soon enough."

"Went out for a bit? MERLIN!" and there was the screech Merlin had been expecting from the start, "You don't even know this place that well, tell me where you are and I'll come pick you up."

"NO!" Merlin shouted immediately which made Arthur roll his eyes and Mordred glance at Merlin worriedly, "I mean that I am fine, really…I'm with a friend" Merlin figured telling the partial truth would make it seem less like a lie.

"A friend?" asked Arthur doubtful but not wanting to push, "In Paris? Who?"

"No one you know Arthur, just leave it be yeah? I'll be back soon I promise."

"Why are you not telling me who it is you're with? Or are you lying to me about this friend, if I found out you'd been wandering the city alone Merlin, gods help me…"

"Arthur! Why do you have to be so mistrustful of what I say? I AM WITH A FRIEND."

"Then let me speak to this friend."

"ARTHUR! Stop acting like a nagging wife already! My friend is driving; he can't talk to you right now!"

There was a moment of silence, "I'm hanging up now" said Merlin.

Arthur's sigh was heard through the phone, "Fine…just…just call me if you're in any trouble alright?"

Merlin felt even more guilty now at the genuine worry in Arthur's voice, oh god they weren't even married or engaged or even in a relationship and yet he was feeling like a cheating bastard right now, "Okay….don't fret too much, it doesn't suit you." Merlin wondered where all his righteous anger of the night before had disappeared to.

Arthur chuckled lightly, "Don't make me chase after you again; if I don't see you here by 8 at tops, I'm coming after you anyway."

Merlin grunted and then with a soft goodbye he hung up feeling like the worst vermin ever.

Mordred was good at choosing the place Merlin could admit, it was just what could get him out of his foul mood but he had to admit Mordred was completely clueless about the disguise part, hoodies only made people more suspicious of you, so Merlin had taken to wearing a hat and glasses to look non decrepit.

They were in Musee de l'Armee at Les Invalides, a museum dedicated to exhibit war weaponry and artifacts.

Now Merlin was an enthusiast about museums ever since he was a child and although he was not into the history of it all he was fascinated nonetheless about all the exhibits.

What made it more entertaining was that Mordred seemed to know about most exhibits and explained in detail about each and every one with an amusing anecdote here and there and Merlin added in what he knew about a few of them.

"You know I could never understand how men were able to fight wearing these heavy armor, one would think it'd be a pain to even lift an arm with these things on…." Mused Merlin idly, "What would it be 60 pounds of added weight?"

"It's true that it restricts mobility but soldiers trained for years in armor developed the muscles to move fluidly in them…and battle…the first thing you'd want when facing an opponent is protection and these certainly offered them that when a sword or mace struck it. In short it was better than being dead as soon as you stepped into the carnage path."

Merlin turned to look at Mordred with something akin to curiosity.

"What?" asked Mordred, "Why are you staring at me like that?" Mordred chuckled to dispel the unnerving feeling, he always faltered when Merlin's full attention was on him.

Merlin smiled and turned back to the 17th century armor they were inspecting, "Nothing, you just surprise me is all."

Mordred sucked in a quick breath and opened his mouth to ask what he'd wanted to when Merlin stopped him suddenly by saying "I'm hungry, its almost evening…can we go out for a snack if you don't mind?"

Mordred schooled his expression and smiled back "Sure."

After Merlin had his fill to sate his stomach, Mordred and Merlin roamed the streets in the fading light of the evening.

Merlin though couldn't ignore the big elephant any longer and asked "Why did you tell him Mordred? I never wanted him to know."

Mordred looked unsure for a minute before he met Merlin's stare, there was a certainty in his eyes and tone when he said "I can't always be there to protect you. And it frightens me to think some harm would come to you…."

"I don't need protection" said Merlin gently but firmly.

"Yes you do." Mordred said just as firmly and Merlin scowled.

"And even if you don't I'd feel better knowing someone was there looking out for you."

"And you'd rather that someone be Arthur?" snapped Merlin regretting it as soon as he saw the pain in Mordred's eyes.

Mordred though turned away from him saying "You sure know how to retort Merlin."

"Gosh, I'm sorry Mordred, I shouldn't have….I'm sorry!" Merlin knew atleast sub consciously how Mordred felt about him and it was so wrong, so wrong to keep this up but he'd never asked for these circumstances with Arthur.

"I'm such a jerk" bemoaned Merlin quietly which made Mordred look back at him and smile softly, encouraged now Merlin smiled back still unsure about their stance.

"It's alright Merlin, it's not your fault, you didn't ask for the marriage."

"It's still my fault I'm not capable of saying no."

"You care about Mercia, you'll be a good leader because of that."

"One thing though…if you ever need someone to be there for you…I'll always be here."

Merlin gave him a teary smile not really able to believe his life was going to change so much in so short a time and none of it had been anticipated.

Not giving Mordred a chance to hesitate Merlin threw his arms around Mordred and brought him into a tight hug, Mordred who was surprised by this sudden bout of affection stood still for awhile before he wrapped his arms around Merlin as well.

"This is going to change everything, isn't it?" asked Merlin in a small voice that belied how he was still a teen who had the weight of the world and a whole nation's expectation on his shoulders.

Mordred said nothing holding on to Merlin and wishing he could be the one to always have this, he thought _'No Merlin, this doesn't change anything at all…'_

What neither of them failed to note was the reporter hiding away in a corner from where they were both talking and who had by this time taken many many photos of the both of them together and the last one was the icing on the cake.

* * *

When they'd reached the manor at last Merlin checked his watch and noted it was only seven thirty, he said goodbye to Mordred at the gate before he walked all the way to the double doors of the large and imposing manor house.

He was about to go inside when he noticed that someone was already waiting outside, it took him a second to recognize that someone was Arthur and he looked livid.

Merlin frowned wondering what the problem was; he was back before 8 like Arthur had said.

Arthur didn't speak a word to him as they both entered together and Merlin noticed all the maids and staff of the house looked edgy, the butler was positively frowning at Arthur and giving Merlin sympathizing looks.

When they'd reached the main hall though Arthur stopped and quite abruptly and harshly pushed Merlin to sit in front of the tv. Arthur then gave Merlin a bone chilling glare before he switched the tv on and Merlin didn't quite understand what this was all about until he saw and gasped, his eyes widening in shock.

" _Prince Merlin spotted with Duke Parker in Les Invalides only days after he was seen with Prince Arthur of Camelot…In this picture the Prince of Mercia and Duke Parker seemed to be having quite a romantic moment…"_

" _The wonder now is what would poor Prince Arthur do now that his recent romantic interest has gone off and cheated on him with Duke Parker of Essex."_

" _Just as the tension seemed to break between Camelot and Mercia with hopes of a union between the two royal families, this scandal had opened up a new path of aggression again…"_

" _Prince Merlin doesn't deserve Prince Arthur of Camelot, everyone knows Prince Arthur's too good for the likes of…"_

" _I can't believe he cheated on Prince Arthur!"_

The lines just kept blurring in Merlin's mind and he turned away from the images being projected.

Thankfully Arthur turned off the television and Merlin looked up to meet Arthur's eyes brimming with rage and tried to justify his actions before Arthur could erupt into a tirade, "Arthur, I can explain…I just wanted to get away for a while, nothing happened."

Merlin was just waiting for Arthur to explode on him but he was shocked into silence again when Arthur lifted up a hand.

"I don't care for your explanations. All the time I've known you, you've insulted me, you've lied to me, acted like the spoiled child cosseted by your parents and I've put up with all of that and this is what I get…" Arthur's voice was cold and Merlin tried not to flinch.

"Arthur…" tried Merlin through the pain and hurt Arthur's words were causing him.

"You dragged my name through the mud, along with the reputation of both Mercia and Camelot."

"How was I supposed to know this would happen Arthur?" asked Merlin desperate for Arthur to understand, he was being pushed into a corner and he had to escape for a while at least, "I just wanted to get away for a while."

"With Mordred? Do you want to run away with him? Elope with him? Is that it then, is this your way of escaping the situation?" asked Arthur his voice getting louder with each barb.

"No…no…I don't…"

Arthur then gave Merlin a cruel smirk and Merlin gulped, "Never mind that, even if you do you won't be able to, isn't that right? You're father and Mercia need Camelot's alliance too much to even think of such a scandal."

Merlin curled his lips in distaste at what Arthur implied and knowing it to be true.

Arthur then backed Merlin into the couch boxing Merlin in with his arms, his blue eyes were alight with a fire and determination that made Merlin scared for himself but Arthur's voice was low and calm belying his inner rage as he said "Now here is what we're going to do, though you would be the least beneficial and least tempting of all the offers of marriage I could ever get, we are going to be married and I expect you to act the part and not embarrass me or Camelot any further with your childish ineptitude."

"And I don't care about who you go begging to for sex but whoever it is and whatever you do I expect it to happen discreetly."

"Are we clear?" asked Arthur menacing and Merlin stared back defiant.

"I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this; you're really as dumb as all those reporters."

Arthur growled and slammed his fist hard into the arm rest making Merlin jump, "I trusted you but you lied to me and you made me look a fool in front of the _entire_ world!"

"I'm sorry!" Merlin hurried to say grabbing at Arthur's clenched fists and Arthur immediately pushed his hands away as if they burned him.

Arthur turned and walked out of the room swiftly not giving Merlin a chance to apologize again.


	9. Chapter - 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, firstly thankyou to all the people who have taken the time to leave you're comments :) It's great encouragement to know people are liking this story. 
> 
> And also, don't be confused at the ending of this chapter, rest assured Arthur and Merlin will be married, just in a few chapters which has already been written and will be updated soon so long as you leave me comments, I'm a bit of a spoil sport like that... 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter - 9**

"Balinor, do you really think it's wise to give Merlin in marriage to the Pendragon's?"

Hunith's worried countenance made Balinor pause in his reading and he looked up cautiously at his wife and queen.

"My dear, you were the one who was overjoyed at the proposal."

Balinor was confused, Hunith had always been a fierce believer in peace between all nations, and she also still had a soft spot for Arthur Pendragon even after their families had separated due to the feud.

Hunith was pacing the room, it was night time so she was wearing a flowing night gown and she looked beautiful except for the frown that marred her face.

"I know, I know but I can't help thinking that we may have been too hasty in accepting Uther's deal. What with the recent events that have transpired….what if Merlin really is in love with Mordred?"

"Has he told you anything of the sort?" asked Balinor, he too wasn't keen on getting his only son married so soon, especially if his son was romantically involved with the duke's son.

"No, no, when I questioned him about his behavior he quickly denied any relations of that nature with Mordred but I can't help thinking we're pushing him into a corner and making him unhappy!" Hunith still remembered Merlin's panicked and shamed demeanor when she'd confronted him as soon as he returned to Mercia.

' _What in the world were you thinking Merlin? Running off with Mordred….and letting yourself get caught so!'_

_Merlin was red faced and fidgeting and he tried to explain, 'Mom, it wasn't like that alright! Nothing happened, I just wanted to talk to him.'_

' _Merlin, you know what this looks like! You know how people would see it!'_

' _What do you expect me to do? I made a stupid mistake mom! But people make mistakes sometimes and I'm no different! I made a mistake and I'm sorry! I'm very very sorry for wanting a friend to talk to when I felt like I was going to go mad! He said the last part with bitterness and Hunith softened at Merlin's lost and confused eyes looking at her pleadingly._

' _Merlin, I have to ask, do you love Mordred?'_

_Merlin paused only for a second before saying 'No…no I don't love him and I'll set this straight, I'll marry Arthur, I'll…make this right…I promise you…' Merlin felt tears blurring his vision then and his mother came forward and enveloped him in a tight hug immediately._

' _No, no, I don't think it's fair of us to expect so much out of you now…I'll talk to your father…oh baby, you don't have to go through this for us…I'm sorry we made you think you had to…'_

"Hmmm, why don't you talk with him tomorrow and find out if he really wants to go through with this marriage. If he says he does not want to go ahead, I'll explain to Uther that we are cordially declining the offer."

"But he would then stop his exports to Mercia, we're already short of resources as it is, is there no other way around this Balinor?"

Balinor looked troubled as he had been for the past months, the country was floundering with both war efforts and shortage of resources to meet their demands and this alliance with Camelot would have proved to be the saving grace.

However, Balinor was not a cruel man and he would never compromise the happiness and safety of his only child for his nation's welfare, he'd have to find another way.

He kept quiet though as he knew that without this deal with Camelot they might as well be on the verge of a nation wide crisis that couldn't be easily averted, if only Merlin and Arthur were more agreeable to each other.

* * *

Meanwhile in Arthur's palace a similar argument was brewing between mother and son, while Uther and Morgana observed from afar.

"I can't believe you're still insisting on his good character mother, have you lost your marbles?"

Igraine with an equally blazing temper to match her sons snapped "He was hugging somebody Arthur, last time I checked that does not count as cheating on you!"

"But that's what everyone is thinking! He made a fool out of me! He is a spoilt, rich, whining, irresponsible brat!"

"And when did you start giving heed to those nasty vultures spreading rumors? I am sure this is nothing compared to what's been written in the papers about you and you're illicit lifestyle!"

"It doesn't matter whether he cheated on me or not mother, it does not change that he's a pain in the ass and for the last time I do not want to get married to him!"

Igraine glared for a full minute and Arthur stared back not willing to budge. Finally Igraine sighed and turned her back on Arthur.

"Fine….fine if that's what you want, I'll ring them up and tell them the proposal is off."

Arthur who was surprised that his mother was agreeing so easily could do nothing but sputter as his mother told Uther that they were going to have to call off the proposal regrettably.

"It's probably for the best, I can't help thinking he'd be happier with the duke of Essex' son."

Arthur gritted his teeth at the mention of Mordred's name and then turned away to hide his conflicting emotions on the whole matter. This was what he'd been waiting for from the beginning but now that he did not face the prospect of being married to Merlin he could not understand the bereavement he felt all at once with the confusion.

* * *

Arthur dragged his feet towards his rooms not noticing Morgana's shrewd stare following his movements.

After he was comfortably settled in his room he opened up his laptop and browsed quickly through his mails from work and a few friends' emails. He did not keep up with the news after that disastrous last day in Paris as he didn't have the urge to get even more humiliated.

But now after almost an entire week had passed he typed in the name 'Prince Merlin Emrys' in and found out about 200 pages dedicated to Merlin.

The news that caught his eye though was _"Negotiations between Mercia and Camelot at a stand still, King Balinor has stated that there will be no unions between the Emrys' and Pendragon's families any time in the near future."_

Arthur clicked on the link and what he saw in the page made his dreary mood sink even further.

' _King Balinor has stated that despite Prince Merlin and Prince Arthur's recent romantic holiday in Paris there were no plans for marriage between the two royal families. He alleges that Prince Merlin is still very young and is not ready for a marriage at this point of time._

_Prince Merlin is keeping quiet on the matter himself and has not come forth and made any comments regarding the nature of his relationship with Camelot's Prince Arthur or the duke of Essex' son Mordred Parker._

_Speculations continue to abound and we can only hope that a peaceful alliance is forged between Mercia and Camelot even if it were not through a marriage between the two royal families.'_

"You seem to be brooding…"

Arthur sat up straight not even having noticed Morgana coming in. "You startled me.." he said quietly knowing whatever she wanted to talk about could wait because he was in no mood for her trying diatribes now.

"Missing a certain someone perhaps? They do say absence makes the heart grow fonder." Morgana was smirking and Arthur gave her a cursory glare which would have no effect on her anyway. She couldn't be stopped until she'd said her piece and for his peace of mind Arthur let her continue.

"Are you really sure about dropping this arranged marriage Arthur?"

"I'm very sure"

"You don't seem to be happy."

"What do you expect me to do then? Give you a tap dance?"

"No…but you do realize people in Mercia are probably going to suffer if this situation continues to mount, don't you?"

"I thought as Prince of Camelot I was supposed to put _my_ country first. And having Mercia as an ally would be more taxing than it's worth anyway…"

"What about Merlin?"

Arthur looked up from his laptop at that and Morgana's scrutinizing stare made him pause before he nonchalantly said "What about him?" and returned to looking at his laptop.

"Well, if you really don't care then I suppose we'll all just have to wish him well with Mordred then."

Arthur set aside his laptop, "First mother and now you, Merlin is not with Mordred, there's hardly any need to wish anyone well…" Arthur was maintaining his composure not letting it show that he was unhappy with Morgana and his mother's implications that Merlin would run to Mordred as soon as the looming threat of marriage to Arthur would be dissolved.

"If you know that for sure then why are you so angry at Merlin?"

"I'm not angry at Merlin."

"Really?"

"Yes really," said Arthur turning to look at Morgana who wasn't even a bit fooled by his cool expression.

"Yes you are angry at Merlin for having been with Mordred! You're jealous!"

Arthur slammed his hands on the wall hard and screeched "I am not jealous! I'm furious because he betrayed my trust and lied to me. He made me a look a fool in a front of everyone and that's not something I'm going to forgive him for!"

"And tell me you didn't do or say anything untoward to him? Tell me you didn't make him feel as though he had to escape with Mordred while he was with you…."

Arthur was brought up short as he remembered exactly what he'd done and said, he'd been so insensitive and guilt flooded him at the way he'd treated Merlin but that still didn't ebb the anger he felt at Merlin having so completely betrayed his trust.

"So you did do something to upset him!" Morgana crowed knowing she was right.

Arthur just looked away from her, "All we do is upset each other Morgana, its why its best for us to never see each other any more at all."

Morgana snorted, "You're just scared he makes you feel something after all this time."

"That's it, I've had it with you today, get out!" snapped Arthur and Morgana deciding not to push him further at the moment silently locked the door on her way out.

Arthur fell onto his bed heavily after she'd left and wondered at why he _wasn't_ feeling absolutely ecstatic now that he had his bachelor life back.

* * *

Two months passed in the same fashion and Arthur continued to work for his father's company and the military which took up most of his time. He still looked up on the news about Merlin every now and then finding it oddly comforting to know what the Mercian Prince was getting up to.

' _Prince Merlin was recently spotted in Odeon Leicester square with his friends as they toured around London.'_

Morgana and his mother had left him alone after a while and now marriage was an unspoken word in their palace. Camelot was flourishing as the border skirmishes were minimal after they'd stopped some of their exports to Mercia. And if Arthur lay in bed at night thinking about blue impossible eyes, long pale necks and black mussed up hair while he was wanking then no one was the wiser.

Arthur had urged Uther to not stop the exports but Uther had insisted that it cost them too much to export to Mercia at lower rates than if they were to export to any other country and Arthur has to grudgingly agree that Uther was right. There was no point in helping Mercia if they were not going to allow Camelot to use their harbors for transportation anyway.

Meanwhile he still kept checking on news about Merlin, mostly trivial things.

' _Prince Merlin Emrys seems to be quite the lover when it comes to felines and he recently bought a ragamuffin from Battersea Dogs and Cats Home in London._

_This little addition is the fifth in the feline family owned by the Prince, his very first cat named Aithusa was a Scottish fold gifted to Prince Merlin on his twelfth birthday by his mother, Queen Hunith._

_In this picture we see Prince Merlin cuddling his new cat close as he rushes into his hotel.'_

Arthur smiled despite himself as he noticed Merlin's windswept hair in disarray; he was wearing a white sweatshirt and dark blue jeans and was cuddling the small cat quite close as if to shield it from the cold as well as the paps.

* * *

Merlin on the other hand was keeping relatively low key ever since he'd come back from Paris with that fiasco with Arthur.

He'd been hounded by the press nearly everywhere he went for the better part of a month until things began to settle down and they'd lost interest in him. He was happy that he wouldn't have to marry Arthur knowing how he'd messed up everything between them anyway.

He felt guilty and at the same time he felt it was unfair for Arthur to be so misunderstanding. And he'd been scared shitless when they'd left Paris, Arthur's dark threats making him anxious for himself if he were to ever marry him.

When his mother had shown him a way out, he'd taken it. At almost the same time Igraine called to tell them that the arrangement was off and Merlin felt relieved.

His life was perfect except for the times he felt he almost missed Arthur's constant presence. Merlin was annoyed at himself for having allowed Arthur to take up so much of his thoughts when he'd hardly known the man for a week.

When he was all alone in his room at night he'd wonder what it would have been like if he'd been married to Arthur by now.

Would he be in Arthur's arms, spooning with him in the same bed. He still remembered the kiss and his hormone addled teenage brain cooked up fantasies that made Merlin blush to the roots. He was happy that these moments happened in the privacy of his room in the dead of the night so no one would know he was developing a big crush on someone he'd probably never get to speak to again. Not to mention someone who by all means hated Merlin now.

* * *

All of this came to a head when Arthur and Merlin met again finally. Arthur was at his wits end. He'd gone clubbing with Gwaine, Lance, Leon and Percy after a long time and he wasn't even getting the chance to get laid.

Gwaine was happily dancing the night away with a couple of skimpily clad girls, Percy and Leon were sloshed and Lancelot was also well into his cups.

Not even a single person present in the club managed to hold his interest and he was getting quickly frustrated with the clubs occupants and his mates. He was in his third shot of whiskey when he noticed a skirmish among the crowd.

Five men in black suits were pushing through the crowd looking for someone and Arthur knew they were bodyguards at once. What startled him though was that he recognized one of them and his sluggish brain took only a minute to place them as Merlin's bodyguards.

Were they searching for Merlin in the club, it was a fair possibility considering Merlin had a tendency to run off on them a lot. Arthur snorted wondering if he was cursed to think about the speccy prince for the rest of his life when the bodyguards seem to give up and went out of the club again.

When he was into his fourth cup for the night and feeling a little tipsy he finally saw a person who caught his eye. The boy must be fairly young but Arthur wasn't above shagging the lad if he was street legal.

He was dancing around drunkenly, swaying his hips about in a provocative manner that had more than a few men draping themselves over the boy in an attempt to touch. But the boy was elusive and moved out of the way every time someone tried to grab him and this only seemed to make the men want him more. And god the boy had an incredible ass on him which was clad in skin tight jeans leaving the curve of his bottom vulnerable to the hoards of wolves eying him up as he goaded them on.

Then the gorgeous male specimen turned and Arthur felt like the wind had been knocked out of him with a swift punch to his middle when he realized that it was Merlin who was putting himself out so shamelessly.

His admiration turned into anger and he stumbled as he got up and made his way over to the place where Merlin had not quite managed to elude one captor who was huge and burly and was holding him close and groping Merlin's jean clad ass.

When he was near enough he heard Merlin's high pitched voice saying "You know, I'd let me go if I were you, because me…that is I…that is me…me has bodyguards who will pummel me...if you don't let me go."

However, the guy wasn't listening and went to kiss Merlin who turned his head away and said "Ugh, let me go you brute, you're disgusting!"

"Let him go!"

Merlin turned not quite able to believe it was really Arthur before he turned back to the brute holding him with a punishing grip.

By this time most of the people in the room had noticed what was going on, some even recognizing Arthur as the Prince of Camelot. Gwaine had stopped dancing and was pushing his way through the crowd to Arthur.

"You let me go! You see him…" he pointed with one ill co-ordinated bony finger at the vague direction in which Arthur was standing. "He's _my boyfriend_ and if you don't let me go…."

Arthur who was quite amused at this point realized they were making a spectacle of themselves and quickly pulled Merlin by the waist into his chest. Merlin looked up at him with those blue eyes looking confused and pouted, "You pulled me, bully!"

Arthur couldn't help himself when he pecked those pouting lips making Merlin giggle and snuggle closer to Arthur.

The burly guy and the other patrons who had been admiring Merlin just a moment ago looked on in envy as Arthur gave them a warning glare and lead Merlin out of the crowd to his group of friends.

Arthur was not quite drunk as he'd like to be for this, he acutely felt Merlin's weight as he led them back to the bar, his soft raven hair was tickling him in the neck where Merlin saw fit to place his head muttering incoherently all the way. When Arthur deposited him on a bar stool and made to get away to call somebody who'd be able to take him home Merlin pulled him back and hugged his midriff.

"Merlin!..." when there was no response Arthur shook him and called him again "Merlin…"

Merlin looked up with an irritated expression as if somebody had disturbed him from his beauty sleep before saying "What?" in an equally annoyed tone.

"Brat! What are you doing here all alone drunk off your ass?"

"M'not a brat. M' not alone, my….my…oooh…" he giggled again, 'you know those black suits uppity men…they are with me." Merlin stage whispered earning himself a small chuckle from Lance and a pat on the back from Gwaine.

"Seems this one is well and truly drunk…" stated Gwaine who was himself feeling the effect of the martini's he'd had that night.

"Do you have your bodyguards number?" asked Arthur trying and failing to extract a response from Merlin.

"Merlin!"

"I don't think it's of any use asking him."

"But what do I do with him now?"

"Take him to your flat…" said Lance.

"Bugger him silly now that you've got the chance" said Gwaine simultaneously.

Arthur rolled his eyes and took out his own cell phone making a quick call to bring the car around.

Arthur proceeded to drag Merlin through the club amidst the catcalls and whistles of Gwaine and some of the club patrons before he opened the door and was almost blinded.

Flash after flash went off in his face and Arthur tried to cover his face but since his hands were occupied holding Merlin to him it wasn't of much use.

He should have anticipated this really, but as the flashes kept on coming he figured it was a lost cause trying to hide and took hold of Merlin tightly before he walked as swiftly as he could to where his car was parked and waiting for him.

As soon as he dumped Merlin in the leather seats he groaned and opened his eyes looking at Arthur for a while before closing his eyes again.

Arthur rubbed at his temples; he couldn't believe how crazy this night was turning out to be.

"Now where should I take you? Do you have a place to stay in London?" asked Arthur shaking Merlin insistently.

Merlin only moved closer batting away Arthur's hands and settling himself nice and cosy on Arthur's shoulder.

When Arthur questioned him again Merlin slurred "Arthur…take me…take me home."

"Where is home?" asked Arthur.

"Dunno'…."

"MERLIN!"

"ARTHUR!" Merlin imitated his condescending tone, breaking out into peals of laughter right after which made Arthur look fondly at him and muss his hair.

"M' not a dog Arthur, stop playing with my hair."

"I wouldn't know, you behavior is remarkably similar to that of a puppy's."

Arthur gave instructions to the chauffeur to just drive around in circles for awhile and Merlin dozed on and off on his shoulder as Arthur let him use it as a makeshift pillow. He didn't know whether it was because of Merlin or not but he was feeling content and light hearted for the first time in days and he let his hands wander to the tufts of hair at Merlin's nape stroking them and drawing circles as Merlin hummed in pleasure.

It was inevitable that he began to think about how life might have been had he been married to Merlin then and was allowed to touch and coddle him whenever he pleased. He didn't know he'd grown so attached until he met Merlin again and now that he had him here in his arms complacent and clingy he wanted this feeling to last.

All the anger and frustration he'd felt at Merlin seemed like a foreign memory as his heart and mind were filled with a longing to touch and hold and just be with Merlin listening to his drunken babbling for all it was worth.

He pulled Merlin close and breathed in deep Merlin's scent. He still smelled as good as he did when Arthur first woke in the same bed next to him at du Louvre.

"Are you sniffin me?" slurred Merlin.

Arthur hummed and Merlin huffed. They remained in silence for a while before Merlin tilted his head up and started looking at Arthur.

Arthur who'd lowered his inhibitions tonight found himself gazing back and asked "What?"

Merlin looked down again and softly said "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For…lying to you, and …." Merlin stopped scrunching his eyebrows trying to remember but what came out was "and for whatever else…I'm sorry."

"I kinda miss you prat!" Merlin retorted after the apology and Arthur laughed pulling Merlin closer still and planting a kiss on his soft head of hair.

"Oh you're going to be so embarrassed about this tomorrow."

Merlin snorted again before extending out his hand "Friends?"

Arthur scrutinized the hand for a whole minute before he took Merlin's hand saying 'Friends' not knowing if he wanted to be friend zoned by Merlin of all people, suddenly he wished he'd kept his mouth shut and married this frustrating maddeningly beautiful boy anyway.

"Do you remember where you're home in London is?" asked Arthur wondering if Merlin had returned to the world of sobriety atleast a little to remember.

"Don't have a home here silly!"

"Then where are you staying?"

"Hotel Le Meridian"

Arthur knew he couldn't go there, he knew for certain that there would be reporters milling about there and he thought _'god must hate me'_ asking his driver to go to his flat.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter - 10**

Merlin moaned softly as he felt his entire body aching and wondered if he'd have to make the effort to wake up. As much as he'd love to just lie low and wait this horrendous hang over out though he knew he should get up.

His throat was dry as sand paper and his head was pounding. Not to mention his mother was going to grill him for having drunk so much.

He opened one eye blearily, thankfully the room's curtains were shut and Merlin threw out a silent thanks to [the hotel's](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_download.php?storytextid=35775833#) staff who'd been kind enough to afford him this small mercy.

He brought his hands up and rubbed at his eyelids and focused more on his surroundings. He saw two doors each on the same side of the wall and blinked. _'Odd, I distinctly remember them being on opposite ends.'_

However, Merlin couldn't be arsed to make sense of his confusing surroundings as he looked around for a glass of water, surely his bodyguards must have left it for him, this wasn't the first time he'd been hung over or drinking.

When he found no glass of water and no Tylenol he began to get irritated and with a scowl on his face he got himself out of the bed stumbling a little and only then noticing the green satin sheets. _'Green…and satin? What the fuck!'_

Merlin screwed his eyes closed for a minute before he began to panic and look around the room in earnest.

He began murmuring, "Oh my God, this isn't my…this isn't my [hotel](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_download.php?storytextid=35775833#)…."

His mind began bring up scenario after scenario of where he could be because he'd been stupid enough to get so drunk that he ended up stranded somewhere strange. What if he'd been kidnapped by some thugs for ransom? What if he'd been brought here by a psychopath for torture? What if this was some elaborate plan to threaten his father and country?

"Fuck, fuck, you're so stupid Merlin, stupid, stupid…" just as Merlin was full out ranting about his many follies and shortcomings the door opened and the last person he expected to see stood standing there looking amused.

Merlin then glanced down to notice that he was only in his boxers and there standing in front of him was Arthur, Prince of Prats looking cool as a cucumber shirtless and in pj's, Merlin screamed.

Arthur let it continue for some time before he rolled his eyes and stepped forward closing a hand over Merlin's mouth. Merlin tried to bat at him inefficiently which lead to him tripping and they both landed on the bed with the soft thud.

Merlin was still letting out distressed noises and wiggling in Arthur's hold. Arthur who had become quite aware of their precarious position struggled to hold himself together as Merlin was unintentionally rubbing himself quite soundly on Arthur's chest, thighs and cock, they were pressed from foot to toe and the noises Merlin was making was not helping, Arthur felt himself get hard.

"Stop it Merlin! Damn it!"

Merlin though remained struggling and Arthur had to tighten his grip and lock his knees together on either side of Merlin's legs before Merlin stopped moving, still letting out quiet sounds in distress.

"Stop it!" said Arthur, out of breath and panting as he was aroused beyond measure and the imprudent brat just kept making it worse for him.

Suddenly Merlin's eyes widened and he stopped moving and making noises altogether, Arthur's cheeks flushed knowing what Merlin must have realized and he looked away from Merlin's accusing stare.

Arthur turned back a second later and asked "Now, I'll take my hand off your mouth if you promise not to scream."

Merlin narrowed his blue eyes but then nodded so Arthur cautiously took his hands off.

Merlin erupted as soon as Arthur hand came away, "What the hell Arthur? What do you think you're doing? Where am I? And why are you here? And get off of me you prat!"

Arthur though reluctant as he was did get off of Merlin and backed away from the bed sinking into an armchair that faced the bed and tutting at Merlin's harried appearance.

Merlin was sitting up on the bed and staring at him accusingly and expectantly but all Arthur could do was stare at the milky expanse of his chest, no hair in place and the dusky pink nipples that taunted Arthur's self control.

So Arthur turned away from the tempting sight and asked "Do you remember nothing of what happened last night?"

Merlin paled and Arthur when he turned back to face Merlin was amused now as he watched Merlin panicking, "What…what do you…what do you mean what happened last night?"

Arthur couldn't resist teasing him, "What do you think happened last night?" he asked with a pointed look at Merlin and the bed.

Merlin brought his hands up to cover his mouth and groaned, he didn't know whether to be mortified or overjoyed that he'd lived his fantasy and not been sober enough to remember any of it.

"This is a dream, this is a dream…..I'm dreaming…I'm dreaming….I can't have had sex with you of all people! No, no, no!" Merlin kept mumbling.

Arthur huffed, "Oh shut up already Merlin, nothing happened last night." Arthur's arousal had waned a little and he was able to be reasonable now, well as reasonable as he could be anyway.

"You got soused and I had you to bring you here to my place because you lost your body guards again."

Merlin looked at Arthur in contemplation before he bit his lip and said "That was mean, you could have stopped me from freaking out."

Arthur smirked in return, "And miss the show, no way!"

"Prat!" spat Merlin.

"Idiot!" Arthur returned and then the tension evaporated as they smiled at each other.

"Do you have a head ache?" asked Arthur concerned now.

Merlin groaned "Yep, though I'm not going to be puking on your floor so be glad."

"Glad, I should be glad about you not puking when I had to drag your drunk arse all the way here last night.."

"Oh shut up! Now that I remember Lance was there too, you could have asked him to take me to my [hotel](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_download.php?storytextid=35775833#)."

Arthur ignored Merlin's comment, "And do I get a 'thankyou for saving my arse Arthur', no, no, you go screaming at me like a banshee."

"I did not scream like a banshee!"

"Yes you did, you're such a girl Merlin."

"And you're a cave man!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

Arthur sighed, they could keep going at it for hours but he had a feeling Merlin would keel over if he doesn't have something to drink soon.

"Wait here for a minute."

Merlin huffed, typical Lord Arthur not even bothering to tell Merlin where he was going before ordering him to stay put, not that he wanted to move away of course, now that the adrenaline rush from his fight with Arthur had all but gone Merlin began to feel the awful effects of his hang over.

Arthur brought back a bottle of water and a topical gel to ease the pain.

Merlin chugged the water down gratefully and then scrutinized the tube Arthur had placed on the bed.

"Don't you have a Tylenol?"

"I thought you couldn't take pain killers."

Merlin was surprised he remembered such a thing but he sulked, "This is a special occasion, I need a Tylenol."

Arthur clucked his tongue and said "I'll make coffee, it's a substitute and it works."

"But Arthur, my head is killing me! I need the pill."

Arthur heard the whiny tone and chuckled reminded of how young Merlin really was. "No you don't get to have a pill, maybe you'll think of this next time you get so drunk." Unbidden, the image of a burly man curling his meaty arms around Merlin preventing him from moving came to Arthur's mind and he scowled.

Merlin huffed again, "Where are my clothes?"

"They are in the drier, you spilled you're drink onto your shirt and jeans. I'll get you some old pj's and a shirt but come down first."

Now that he was feeling marginally better Merlin felt self conscious in his boxers and as Arthur opened the door to the room and gave Merlin an expectant look Merlin sighed.

He took off the thin satin sheets and wrapped them around himself making Arthur cock up an eyebrow but he thankfully didn't comment.

Merlin followed Arthur down through the stairs, there were two flights before they came to a hallway and Arthur walked to the left.

There was a kitchen, dining table and a counter all furnished with chairs. Merlin opted for the counter and sat down in one of the chairs. The satin sheet was thin and didn't make him feel any less naked as Arthur's eyes roved over him from time to time as he made coffee.

"So…how have you been?" asked Merlin as the silence seemed to drag on forever.

Arthur was tempted to make a sarcastic remark but he held his tongue and only said "Good."

"Can I have the clothes now; it's a bit cold in here."

Arthur thought it was just as well, he could only mount so much resistance before his will crumbled into dust.

He quickly grabbed a pair of old sweatpants and a loose shirt and handed it to Merlin pointing the direction of the bathroom.

Once Merlin was out of sight Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples as he poured the coffee into two mugs.

His phone rang and Arthur saw it was Morgana from the caller ID, he had a feeling he knew what this was about.

* * *

"Hello."

"Arthur! You sly dog!"

"Morgana, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do, you vainglorious brat….you've been seeing Merlin all this time haven't you?"

Arthur scrunched his face in irritation, "Okay, what have they written now?"

"Oh I don't want to spoil that for you; I think you ought to read it yourself."

Morgana's tone was smug as though she'd been expecting something like this to happen all along.

"Mother is in equal parts exasperated and happy, she might be planning a wedding again. Father of course is absolutely furious."

"No doubt' said Arthur and then after a beat, "Morgana please see to it that mother doesn't get any ideas, they're blowing the whole thing out of proportion."

"Are they really?" asked Morgana skeptic, "Is Merlin with you now?"

"Yeah but its not what you guys think, he was drunk, some brutes were trying to take advantage and I had to step in."

"And also bring him to your London flat I'm sure."

"Where else was I supposed to take him? Taking him to [the hotel](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_download.php?storytextid=35775833#) he was staying in would have caused more scandal."

"Alright, alright, I believe you, a little."

"Why thankyou Morgana! Your faith in me is astounding."

"Bugger off Arthur. I'll inform Hunith that you're buggering her son in you're house."

Arthur ended the call and switched off his phone for good measure, he really didn't feel like listening to tiring berating from his parents at the moment.

* * *

Merlin came back in dressed in Arthur's old clothes, they hung loosely around Merlin's slender frame and Arthur's mind reminded him how domestic this scene was.

Arthur gluped and raised one of the mugs "Coffee?"

By the time it was mid-day Merlin was getting anxious, Arthur had left out to get some lunch for them both as they were both confined to this place for the time being until Merlin's parents could arrange for somebody to take him back to Mercia without being caught out by the press again.

His mother had been furious and he'd had a good tongue lashing for the better part of an hour before Arthur took mercy on him and grabbed the phone to talk to Hunith and allay her concerns with his completely cheesy charm.

Hunith had apologized profusely for Arthur having to put up with her son's drunken antics and she'd rebuked him and told him in no uncertain terms that he was to apologize to Arthur and thank him for his consideration.

Merlin hadn't gotten around to doing either as he loitered around the house without a purpose.

He slipped in and out of the rooms, not particularly caring about exploring them.

When he reached one room though he stopped and paused in the doorway, he could easily say that this was the master bedroom and unlike the other rooms which were clean this room had a lived in feeling to it.

Merlin immediately knew this must be where Arthur slept and he crept in quietly.

The room was huge of course; it had an attached bathroom and a closet. Merlin opened the closet to find it filled with business suits.

"Gucci, Gucci, Ralph Lauren, Gucci…." Merlin rolled his eyes at all the pricey designer labels, "he sure loves his suits."

There were also a couple of jeans in the side racks and some causal shirts and tees.

Merlin closed the closet door and inspected the other aspects of the room. There was a comfortable looking couch which was set facing the tv and a sound system. There was also a computer on the other side of the room with a table and a swivel chair.

And lastly there was the kind sized four posters, occupying the center of the room. There were bedside tables on either side of the bed and Merlin spotted a picture frame in one of them. It was a picture of Arthur and a woman who had dark hair and a kind smile, they were both smiling at the camera and Arthur was wearing a white shirt and trunks while the woman was wearing a beach dress and evidently they were in a beach.

Merlin wondered who the woman was finding an odd sense of disappointment taking hold of him before he shrugged and opened the bedside drawers.

His eyes promptly landed on a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms and he blushed, cheeks heating as he realized this must be where Arthur brings in his numerous conquests. He felt like he'd been slapped as he was reminded of how Arthur was a rather known lothario and he thumped his head berating himself about forgetting for even a second.

And oh god, here he was in Arthur's lair with Arthur here and having nowhere to go. He was in Arthur's live in sex den and if what he'd felt earlier that day was any indication Arthur was clearly interested in him, in _that_ way. He was fucked.

When Arthur came back from running a few errands and bringing them lunch Merlin felt jumpy and nervous.

Arthur noticed it as Merlin kept avoiding his eyes and was actually silent for a change. Arthur wasn't sure he liked Merlin being edgy around him though, it was endearing as everything Merlin did was to Arthur these days but he simply didn't understand what had Merlin regress into himself when just a few hours ago he was mouthing off and insulting Arthur every chance he got.

When lunch was over Merlin insisted on doing the dishes, "It's the least I can do after you helping me last night." There, he'd said it and that was as much of a thankyou as Arthur was going to get out of him, no matter what his mother said.

Of course Arthur couldn't leave it be though, "Is that you're way of saying you're very very grateful for me having saved you last night?"

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Yes Arthur, thankyou but I will point out that I needed no saving."

"Yes you did."

"Nope."

"Although I have to say you could be a great burlesque dancer Merlin, I didn't know you had those moves."

Arthur made a frankly exaggerated hip movement and Merlin groaned rubbing at the dishes a bit too forcefully.

"I did nothing of the sort."

Arthur laughed climbing on to the counter and taunting "Oh yes you did."

Merlin quirked an eyebrow at that, "Well it sure seems like you enjoyed my performance."

Merlin expected Arthur to point blank refuse but Arthur's eyes darkened and his voice was low and intimate as he said "I sure did."

Merlin blushed and went back to scrubbing the dishes.

After a beat he said "Just so you know I wasn't performing for you're pleasure, I was entertaining the much worthier patrons of the club."

Arthur's jaw clenched as his good mood evaporated, he didn't know why he was feeling this angry over Merlin putting himself out for so many people.

Before Merlin could say anything though Arthur said "I have an online conference meeting, you'll be fine by yourself for awhile right?"

Merlin nodded his head, glad to be left alone; he couldn't wait to get out of here sooner. Arthur's presence and their bantering made him feel all too familiar and relaxed in Arthur's presence and he was afraid of slipping and revealing he might just have this totally totally embarrassing crush on Arthur.

' _He's a player and you hate him, remember that Merlin!'_

When Arthur came down in the evening he found Merlin sat on his living room couch watching an episode of Bones.

Arthur after grabbing a bottle of coke from the fridge went and settled himself on the couch near Merlin.

"You watch American soaps?" asked Arthur not particularly interested in them himself.

Merlin who was too focused on the screen distractedly muttered "Yeah" and went back to watching the show.

Arthur feeling quite annoyed at being ignored then hedged "So what's the story anyway?"

"Oh they find a dismembered mans hand inside a bear, turns out he's not actually killed by the bear so they're investigating who killed him."

Merlin was getting irritated quickly, Bones was one of his favorite shows and this was a really interesting episode.

"How could they find a mans hand inside if it didn't kill him?"

"Maybe somebody fed it to the bear." Merlin said sarcastic, and they were just getting to the juicy part, Booth and Brennan were arguing again doing their ritualistic mating dance around each other and Arthur was interrupting.

"How could someone in their right mind feed anything to a bear Merlin? They'd get mauled period."

Merlin turned to Arthur then and snapped "Oh I don't know Arthur, why don't you just watch the show?"

"I would but it doesn't make sense, it's stupid."

Merlin turned back to the screen leaving Arthur to sulk and make an effort to watch along with Merlin.

Surprisingly Arthur found himself getting sucked into the dynamics of the show, for a crime drama it wasn't half bad.

"Oh she is so slumming him!" Arthur was outraged on behalf of Booth.

"Well he did loose the guy!" Merlin defended.

"Because his flashlight died in the middle of the damn forest in the dark Merlin"

"Oh shut up, you haven't heard half the things he says about her. And the show wouldn't be interesting without their bantering and all the unresolved sexual tension anyway!"

"A bit like us then, aren't they?"

The comment slipped out before Arthur could even think about it and both of them froze, Merlin with his eyes wide as saucers went back to feeling nervous again.

Arthur who was at this point mortified left the couch to prepare dinner. He made a mental note to watch how the episode ended later on though.

At dinner they were both silent again, this time Arthur also feeling edgy and unsure of himself. He was quite happy when Merlin mumbled something about feeling tired and retiring to his rooms.

In the morning Merlin announced that he was expecting a chauffeur to arrive at seven who would take him to the private helipad and they'd fly to Mercia.

Arthur made coffee again and felt sad to see Merlin go despite himself. Again he began wondering if it would have been so bad to be married to the quirky Prince of Mercia.

Merlin sipped his coffee slowly already dressed and looking ready to leave whenever the chauffeur arrived.

Arthur wasn't taking his own coffee which was cooling in his hands and instead kept looking at Merlin. Merlin had been with him for one day and he was already feeling bereft at the thought of the young Prince leaving to his own home and own life miles away. Arthur didn't know when he'd get to see Merlin again and the thought that it could be a long while made him frown into his cup.

Merlin smiled after putting down the empty mug, "The coffee tastes great, thanks Arthur."

Merlin gave him a significant look as if to say, the thanks was for other reasons as well and Arthur smiled back but it must have come as more of a grimace as Merlin looked troubled again.

Arthur cleared his throat, "Anytime Merlin."

Arthur escorted him out and they were both standing on his front porch. Merlin turned and said "Well, goodbye Arthur."

Merlin expected Arthur to wave him off but instead Arthur looked pained and then with an earnest expression Merlin rarely ever saw in his face Arthur leaned closer and said "I liked having you here Merlin, really."

Merlin smiled widely and Arthur sucked in a breath, "So I take it we're friends for real now?"

Arthur managed to keep his smile genuine as he said "Friends"

"Great, so I guess I should be going." Merlin said tilting his head towards the black SUV waiting for him.

Arthur nodded his head and Merlin turned and rushed into the car. "For what it's worth, you're not so terrible to be around either Arthur."

Arthur smirked and flipped the bird as Merlin laughed and the waved his hands before the chauffeur sped away.

Arthur stood there for a minute, he threw his head back and let out a loud groan "Friends, _yeah of course_ friends…because that's what I want to fucking be!"

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter-11

Arthur having dawdled until afternoon finally opened the morning paper which had been delivered before he'd even woken up.

As it was expected, the headlines did nothing to make him happier.

"SECRET AFFAIR between Prince Arthur and Prince Merlin,

It seems that after months of not being seen together after their very public romantic get together in Paris, Prince Arthur has been spotted with Prince Merlin again and not just that.

In this picture Prince Merlin is seen to be leaning on Prince Arthur quite cozily while Prince Arthur himself shields the young Prince from the cameras. They were seen together leaving the Beaufort Bar.

After this revelation it is highly expected that there maybe a royal wedding to look forward to after all."

Right smack in the middle was the picture of Merlin and himself and it didn't make matters any easier because they did seem to be quite close in the photograph. The article was continued on another page but Arthur decided he'd seen enough.

Now he'd have to deal with the backlash and also his father's wrath.

He'd been quietly contemplating when his father would call on him to 'talk' about this incident when his phone buzzed with a message. Scowling at the phone Arthur hesitantly reached for it and found out the message was from Merlin.

He felt confused that Merlin would text him so soon; he'd been jumping for joy and couldn't get out of Arthur's flat sooner yesterday.

'Reached home. Afraid to go inside because my mom's going to be so pissed.'

'Go in brat, they are probably worried as it is.'

'Did you get ribbed yet?'

An amused smile lit up Arthur's face and he texted, 'No, not yet.'

'Lucky you'

'Would you rather we swap?'

It took about a minute for Merlin to text back and Arthur wondered whether he'd lost him when his phone blinkered to life in his hands again, 'No, you're old man is scary.'

There was a hasty; 'no offense' after Merlin seemed to realize what he'd just said.

'None taken, let me know how it goes.'

'Will do, bye '

'Bye' Arthur refused to use a smiley because he wasn't the teenager here, he could picture Merlin rolling his eyes at that.

Merlin was rolling his eyes at Arthur's curt text without an emoticon but the nervousness he felt made him forget about it as he took gingerly steps to his house, his mom was going to kill him and god knows for how long his parents would ground him this time.

"MERLIN EMRYS!"

Merlin winced as his mother came climbing down the stairs rapidly her anger fuelling her forward too fast, not giving Merlin the time to procrastinate.

His father was sitting down in the parlors armchair and he looked at him for support only to find stern disappointment in his eyes.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU?"

His mother was screaming at him and Merlin gave her a pained grimace which only made her raise her voice even more, "Don't you dare smile at me like that! You've gone too far this time! You got drunk, lost your guards, and god knows what would have happened if Arthur hadn't been there!"

Merlin refrained from saying anything knowing it would only make things worse for his case.

"And now the whole world thinks you both are having an affair, are you happy with that?"

Merlin was surprised then, "What?"

"What he asks! What indeed Merlin! How did you think it would look when Arthur had to drag you out drunk out of that club! What did you think people were going to think?"

Merlin frowned, had he been caught by the press again, Arthur hadn't even warned him! Obviously he knew some consequences were to be there but he didn't know it was this bad.

"Mom, I really don't know what you're talking about."

His mother then silently picked up the days paper and shoved it into his hands unceremoniously.

'Some worthy display of misconduct by the royals,

Finally it seems the mystery has been solved, Prince Arthur and Prince Merlin were seen exiting together out of the Beaufort Bar in London. As the world and all the people of Camelot and Mercia have been wondering what exactly is the deal between Prince Arthur and Prince Merlin after their heavily public courting in Paris it seems now that they have only been keeping us on our toes.

It's come to light now that Prince Arthur and Prince Merlin are still indeed seeing each other and they look quite comfortable in each others embrace as they exit the club together.

Patrons of the club who were present at the time told the London Mirror that Prince Merlin referred to Prince Arthur as his boyfriend.

Can we expect a grand wedding after all?'

Merlin groaned as he saw the picture of them together wondering why his life had to be so complicated. He hated the media people; couldn't they just leave him alone and go after some diva pop star?

When Merlin looked up at his mother after he had finished reading she was looking at him with a solemn expression and he involuntarily gulped.

"You're grounded for a month, no tv, no game rooms, no hanging out with your friends, no having anyone over, no school trips, and we're changing your body guards."

Merlin sputtered but a glare from his mother silenced him and he sulked, dropping his shoulders and staring at the floor.

Merlin was then engulfed in a tight hug by his mother; "Don't ever go drinking like that again!" she chastised as he awkwardly hugged her back. Balinor was looking at the two of them with a fond smile and Merlin smiled back as his father winked at him.

Arthur had expected it to be Merlin when his phone buzzed again but he was dismayed to find it was Uther.

He ignored the phone for a while until he realized that he better get this done with soon.

"Arthur"

"Yes father." He sure as hell wasn't going to prompt anything if that was what his father wanted of him.

"Did you see the papers?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to explain?" Uther asked in a brittle tone, clearly not happy with his son testing his tenuous at best patience.

Arthur cleared his throat, he never failed to spill whenever his father used that tone on him, and it made him feel like a five year old.

"There's nothing to explain father, I already told Morgana everything. Merlin was drunk when I noticed him accidentally in the club' he made sure to put emphasis on the word that it was an accident before continuing, 'some of the patrons were trying to take advantage and I had to intervene."

Uther cursed softly but Arthur couldn't hear anything except 'noble' and 'incorrigible.'

"And you couldn't have just asked Lancelot or Gwaine to drop him at his hotel?"

Arthur had no answer to that, after all that would have been the reasonable thing to do. He must have anticipated that the press would be tailing him and Merlin. Merlin had the excuse of being too drunk to think properly but Arthur had no such luxury and he waited for his father's angry outburst.

He was surprised when it never came and instead found himself even more shocked when Uther sighed and asked him "You've ended up caring for the boy haven't you?"

Arthur wanted to deny it straight away but after what he'd done it would be stupid to deny it so Arthur chose a half nonchalant and half diplomatic answer, "I've known the runt since he was born, of course I care about him a small measure father."

His father tutted and then said "Your mother thinks we should go on ahead and marry you both anyway."

"Father please tell her to stop that, the press have just blown this out of proportion."

"Have they really?" asked Uther and the stern tone left no room for doubts.

"Yes!" Arthur insisted, "You can't possibly believe the press! Its nonsense!"

Uther hummed and then said "If you still want the boy atleast be discrete about it here after."

Arthur huffed, "I don't father."

"If you say so Arthur" Uther said cagily before the he started asking him about business proposals and such and Arthur was relieved.

Arthur was getting ready for bed when his phone next buzzed again; he opened it to find a text from Merlin.

'Got grounded for a month, how did you fare?'

'Good, that should teach you something.'

'She's changing my body guards too '

'I'm glad, the last ones were lousy'

'But I liked them'

'Merlin, bodyguards are not meant to loose the only person they are guarding so many times'

'Guess you have a point there, you never answered my question :/'

'I didn't get into too much trouble.'

'Gonna sleep now, night Arthur'

'G'nite Merlin'

If they had thought that the press targeting them after Paris was bad this was maddening, Arthur couldn't go out anywhere without the press tailing him and his bodyguards were running ragged trying to ward off the press.

There were all manner of questions shouted at him whenever he stepped out of his limousine to his office and the only place he was safe from the press was at his place in Camelot, thanks to the security systems.

He expected the hype to die down but it only kept on escalating as days passed by with neither of the royal families making a statement about the incident.

Even Morgana who was usually able to scare off the press with her cold glare was finding it hard to ward them off. She'd told him in no uncertain terms how much the situation irritated her, his mother had called exactly three times in the following weeks each call to rant to him about how unfair it was that her children were not properly settled down yet.

Arthur had rolled his eyes and tolerated her dramatic sighs, after all Igraine was his beloved mother; he had to keep reminding himself at times. Honestly he didn't know why Igraine was so insistent on seeing Merlin and Arthur together.

And if this wasn't worse he had this insane urge to call Merlin or send him stupid texts like a teenager at times when he was bored out of his mind and all alone in his flat in Camelot. He studiously ignored these urges, and to make things easier he'd leave his phone in the bedside table until he went to sleep, lest his treacherous hand make the decision to slither to it and type without his permission.

In Mercia, Merlin was in quite a similar situation. His new bodyguards gave him no slack and he couldn't slip away anywhere except to the bathroom and even then one of them followed. He was being herded out of the school flanked by his bodyguards as the press had taken residence in a corner of the school and refused to go away.

Gwen gave Merlin a sympathetic look as he grimaced and got back into his SUV, with tinted and bullet proof windows and all.

Merlin hadn't called or texted Arthur after that day but they were constantly on the news channel everyday, well atleast the local news channel anyway since that was the only thing he could see with his mother around. He wondered if his mother was doing it on purpose, refusing to change the channel even when Merlin whined. It seemed Arthur was facing the same situation and it made Merlin guilty to know that if he'd just stopped after his first two pints all of this might have been averted.

He surprisingly found himself wanting to talk to Arthur. He theorized that now that they had cleared the air and decided to be friends he could actually talk to Arthur without it having to be for no other reason. Still he did have this teeny tiny crush on the prat and the thought of what he'd found in Arthur's bedroom still made him blush. Not to mention the amount of guilt he was feeling for the situation he'd landed them in.

It wasn't like Arthur would want him bugging him anyway. He had much better friends like Lance, Gwaine, Leon and who knew how many other bed partners to entertain.

His mother was still giving him the silent treatment while his father was away to France on some important convention of country leaders.

Arthur was on the phone talking to some Japanese chairman whose English was too horrible for Arthur to understand properly and he resorted to speaking in Japanese, no matter that he had to twist his tongue in a frankly unnatural way.

His office door opened without any warning and Arthur was almost expecting to see Morgana but it was not in fact his evil sister. Arthur smiled for the first time in weeks at seeing Mithian who was mirroring his smile back. He quickly cut the line offering a half arsed explanation before walking forward and engulfing Mithian in a hug. She was dressed sharply in a pencil skirt and white long sleeved shirt and Arthur felt warm as she kissed his cheeks and they parted.

"So long Mithie, it's good to see you."

Mithian smiled fondly before linking her arms with Arthur's, "It has been too long hasn't it? Come on then, let's get out of this place and get lunch."

Arthur immediately agreed relieved to have the company of someone he felt comfortable with for once.

When they settled into a fine restaurant and placed their orders Mithian started to talk, "So I hear your life's been more interesting these days." She said curious but not prying.

Arthur huffed, "Interesting is not the way I'd see it Mithie, more like wearisome."

"Really, so what have you been doing since you've been back from America?"

"Managing the company and I'm also back to training."

"Do you like being back?"

Arthur contemplated that for a minute before he decided on the answer, "Yeah, I definitely like being back except for the recent happenings of course. So what have you been upto, did you finish that advanced linguistics course after all?"

Mithian was all smiles as she said "Yes I did and I'm moving back to London for a while."

Arthur was surprised, he'd always figured after graduating Mithian would probably settle down in Spain. It was one of the reasons there was such a rift between them back when they were dating.

"Have you been to visit the folks yet?"

"No, not yet. I wanted to see you first." Mithian said with a small smile and Arthur didn't know what to make of it.

Thankfully, the arrival of their food interrupted what he was about to say and after that they picked up their conversation filling in on each others life's since they'd gone their separate ways five years ago.

When they were ready to leave Arthur saw the crowd of photographers waiting outside the hotel and he glanced apologetically at Mithian.

"Sorry about this Mithie, I'll understand if you want to go later."

Mithian though was not flustered by the press' appearance and held onto Arthur's hand, "Nonsense, of course I want to go with you Arthur."

Arthur was confused as he knew for a fact that Mithie hated the press which was another reason for tension between them but shrugged as he led her out.

The flashes almost blinded him and Mithie's grip on him tightened which made Arthur glance back at her to check if she was okay. When she gave him an imperceptible nod Arthur did his best to shield her from the paps with his body before they both walked quickly to the car.

'Who is your new lady Prince Arthur?'

There were some similar questions thrown about and Arthur couldn't block them out before he reached the car.

'Are you cheating on Prince Merlin?'

'What about Prince Merlin?'

The crowd went berserk and Arthur felt a tightness in his chest as they all screamed about Merlin, he shook himself out of it as soon as he was seated in his car. He had no obligations to Merlin; they wouldn't be in this situation if Merlin hadn't done something irresponsible again. Yes the Prince of Mercia was irresponsible and childish and Arthur reminded himself that he was not under any commitment whatsoever.

Mithian was, Arthur noticed evidently annoyed by the press as she was sitting too stiffly but Arthur couldn't bring himself to care to comfort her as he would have back then, his mind was still rebelling in some bizarre turmoil.

Merlin grabbed a pillow from the bed and settled himself quite nicely on the couch before he twirled the remote in his hands and gave it a kiss. He'd missed his tv, he'd missed his couch, he'd missed everything about just lazing about as the tv ran its commercials, he'd missed this so so much.

Finally the month had ended and Merlin was free again.

He browsed through channels settling down to watch Bones when he got this urge to tell Arthur. He was too happy to seriously think or restrain himself like he usually did. He waited until the commercials came on and then fished his phone out from his backpack.

'I'm freeee Arthur, I'm watching Bones now, what are you up to?'

Merlin waited and waited for a good hour looking at the phone and then at the tv. When his phone didn't light up with a message even after he'd brushed and dressed for bed he frowned wondering why Arthur wasn't replying.

Thinking that Arthur must probably be doing something important Merlin texted a quick 'Goodnite Arthur, the cannibal was the doctor by the way. Thought you should know since you missed the ending of that episode.'

When morning arrived Merlin was too much in a hurry to get to class to bother about Arthur not having texted back.

But when afternoon rolled around and Merlin noticed people giving him weird looks he wondered if something new had happened.

Gwen and Freya came to sit with him during lunch and Merlin noticed the girls being unusually quiet and somber.

"Okay, why is everyone giving me the long face?" asked Merlin.

Freya and Gwen looked at each other before looking at Merlin. Merlin wished Will was around, he'd be able to give him a straight answer but Will was home sick with the flu.

"You mean you don't know?" Freya's voice was timid.

Merlin looked even more confused and Gwen grabbed his hand in hers, "Merlin have you seen the news?"

"What news?" now he was fully aware and felt trepidation at what new plot the press hounds had cooked up now.

Gwen seeing that he was genuinely confused now looked uncertain, "Maybe you shouldn't read it, sometimes ignorance is bliss."

"Gwen, what is it?" asked Merlin imploring her to tell him.

Gwen hesitated but Freya blurted out, "It's Arthur, he's dating a woman."

Merlin's eyes scrunched together as a sharp pain stabbed at his chest for an instant, he cleared his throat though and said "Well, that's hardly unexpected is it?"

He picked up a piece of potato from his salad and chewed trying his best to appear nonchalant. He should have expected this, hell he had no right to feel sad but he did and it made him angry at himself.

Gwen huffed, "Yes but Merlin, the press are making it out to be some elaborate plan to go behind your back and cheat on you."

"That's ridiculous. Arthur's free to date whoever he wants and so am I."

Gwen nodded still scrutinizing him but Freya seemed appeased and they let the matter rest for the day.

When he went back home Merlin immediately spread the day's newspaper in front of him and there it was, Arthur with another woman, only this woman looked familiar and when Merlin remembered that it was the same woman in the photograph in Arthur's London flat Merlin felt his heart thud painfully in his chest.

He sulked for the rest of the day in his room feeling quite pathetic for being so impressionable and naïve. What had he thought really? That Arthur had some sort of affection for him? No Arthur had only saved him because he was a decent enough human when he was not being an utter prat.

Still it didn't mean he wasn't unreasonably and stupidly upset and it made him mope. He plugged his earphones in and went to sleep chastising himself again and again for letting his mind get away from him so. He was better off without someone like Arthur anyway, as much as he was noble and could at times be almost kind Arthur could not tolerate him and Merlin could not tolerate Arthur that was it, end of story.

"I don't like this" said Igraine as she slumped against the cushions after seeing yet another photograph of Arthur and Mithian together. It seemed like Arthur and Mithian had somehow rekindled their very rocky romance after five long years of being apart.

Morgana who was also present and reading a fashion magazine said "Well be happy for it mother, this will atleast give you some grand children to coddle with."

"Don't be daft Morgana, Arthur doesn't love her and I doubt she's right for him."

Morgana could see that her mother would rather Arthur marry Merlin than anyone else but she couldn't figure out why she seemed so against the idea of anyone else marrying or dating Arthur. Sure Arthur was smitten with the boy, most likely most of Britain was but that still didn't explain why Igraine was being so insistent.

"Why do you really want him to marry Merlin? I mean I get that they have this whole sexual tension thing going for them but other than that…"

"Arthur cares about Merlin, he always has. I believe Merlin could make Arthur happy, genuinely happy and not like he's pretending right now with Mithian or Vivian or the throngs of girls and boys he's dated."

"How do you know for sure?" asked Morgana.

Igraine came forward and sat down next to Morgana, "It's called mothers intuition Morgana, and it never fails."

Morgana shrugged turning back to her magazine.

"On that thought, I think Leon is quite wonderful, don't you dear?"

Morgana huffed, not needing anybody to tell her what her mother was implying, "Mother, focus on Arthur at the moment, won't you? It seems like Mithian might be planning to be around this time, I've never seen her weather the press this well before."

Igraine got a worried frown at that and said "You're probably right, the girl does seem like she's planning something. Too bad your brother is too stubborn to listen to me; I'll tell him I told him so when Merlin gets snapped up by other lads."

Morgana snorted, "If Arthur doesn't combust by then you mean." They all knew Arthur was just a tad too possessive and incredibly jealous.

Will was finally back to school after a week of absence and Merlin gave him a friendly shove as they convened near the lockers.

"Glad to know you're not dead mate" Merlin said cheerfully and Will shoved him back and they walked slowly outside not having any classes for another hour atleast.

"You were much easier to put up with when you were grounded."

"Shut up Will"

"So are you still coming to the thing on Friday?" asked Merlin and Will nodded.

"Good, we'll have to go in my car though. Mom's been a bit paranoid after the last time I gave my ex bodyguards the slip."

"That was incredibly stupid of you mate" unfortunately Will agreed completely with his mother, much like Arthur and didn't the thought of Arthur still make Merlin feel a pang in his chest, it was completely unfair.

If Will noticed his suddenly sullen mood he didn't comment on it as they sat side by side in the lawn outside the school waiting for the girls to arrive.

When they'd been silent for a while Will asked "So will Pratdragon be there then?"

Merlin was startled out of his thoughts and he considered the question, he knew invitations had been sent to Camelot as well but he didn't know whether Arthur would show up. Half of him wanted Arthur to come and the other just wanted nothing to do with the blond headed prat.

"I don't know…maybe but…I don't think he'll come. It'll just feed the rumor mill you know…"

"You should get a date…" suggested Will.

"No Will…no…"

When Will raised his eyebrows and gave him a look Merlin sighed and closed his eyes. He hoped Arthur wouldn't come but if he did and brought his new lady friend along then the last thing Merlin wanted to be was to be painted as the looser. And he knew that's exactly what the press would write, 'Poor Prince Merlin heartbroken by Prince Arthur's new love affair.'

"You're right, but who would I ask this late?"

Will looked at him like he was nutty, "Honestly Merlin, you're rich and hot, who wouldn't want to go out on a date with you to a ridiculously rich party?"

"I don't want to be stuck with an anonymous stranger!" They kept silent again for a while.

"You know what?" asked Will.

"What?" Merlin was irate and Will tsked at him.

"You should ask Mordred."

"What? No! That'd be like using him, he's my friend."

"Merlin! You almost got shagged by him; he is not in any way just a 'friend."

When Merlin looked unsure Will said "Look this way you'll enjoy the company and get back at Arthur."

Merlin protested "This is not about getting back at Arthur!"

"Sure it isn't"

Merlin pouted and finally relented, he'd like to see Mordred anyway, and they talked on the phone plenty but the last time Merlin had seen Mordred was in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading! The next chapter will be posted tomorrow! 
> 
> And also thankyou to people who have taken the time to comment on my work and leave kudos, Love you all !


	12. Chapter -12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets a bit skewered and I got a writer's block on this, I'm trying to manage but I'd welcome any ideas from any you guys because I've really hit a roadblock here.
> 
> Thankyou for the comments and kudos people, :)

**Chapter – 12**

"Well don't you look dashing?" Hunith exclaimed as Merlin came out dressed in a crisp dark blue suit with a white shirt underneath.

Merlin blushed and said "You look great too mom."

Hunith was wearing a white knee length dress that was befitting of an outdoor garden party and since Balinor was still away, it was upto Hunith and Merlin to be solicitous hosts this time.

Usually host duties and greeting people was left to Balinor and Hunith while Merlin could happily sequester himself with his lot but this time he was required to meet and greet important dignitaries and the likes.

His mother had made sure he memorized all the people's names in the guest list along with their pictures. He just hoped his inner nervousness did not show. And as he'd been privy to seeing the guest list it seemed Arthur, Igraine, Morgana and Mithian were all included in it.

Merlin had taken Will's advice and invited Mordred because if nothing else he'd be good company. And he really didn't want to spend the entire day feeling depressed about Arthur and his date.

Merlin knew he had absolutely no right to feel this upset about it but he the matter of it was that he did feel upset. He did not examine the reasons why as it was too scary to think about reasons why.

As was customary Merlin and Hunith invited the guests as everyone slowly started trickling in. Hunith, Merlin observed knew everyone who was present and their relatives. She knew who was married to whom, whose grandfather was ill, who was whose cousin and Merlin felt amazed that his mother knew so much about Mercia's people. Merlin absorbed all the information and greeted people with their names, thankfully not making a mistake yet.

People seemed to like it when he talked to them and Hunith was looking on proudly as Merlin chatted with this person or that. Even Lady Eleanor who was a seventy year old woman who was downright grumpy seemed to take a liking to Merlin and Hunith breathed a sigh of relief, this was going as well as it can be expected.

She only hoped it all wouldn't go to hell when Arthur arrived with his Lady. She did not need anybody to tell her that Merlin was saddened by the recent happenings. He could deny it all he wanted to but Merlin it seemed had developed some feelings for Arthur after all.

But today would not go out of hand, she would make sure to keep a watchful eye on Merlin at all times and prevent him from doing something stupid, _again_. The consequences of another scandal between Merlin and Arthur just didn't bear thinking about.

It had been about an hour and all the families from Mercia had already arrived and it was only the other state guests who were yet to arrive.

The first to arrive was surprisingly Gwaine and Merlin smiled wide and genuine as Gwaine once again took Merlin's hand and kissed his knuckles after giving a similar greeting to Hunith, who was as usual charmed. Hunith watched with a contemplative look as Merlin blushed and said "Not a lady Gwaine, you should really stop greeting me in such a manner."

"Who said only ladies deserved such a greeting?" Gwaine said and Merlin laughed.

"So how has your life been?" asked Merlin tempted to just ditch his greeting duties for a while and talk with Gwaine.

"Less exiting than yours, is the Princess coming today?"

"He was on the guest list" replied Merlin not sure whether Arthur would turn up or not.

"I hope he does, I don't want to be here all by my lonesome."

"You didn't bring a date?"

Before Gwaine could answer there was another voice Merlin was altogether too familiar with by now.

"Gwaine is the sort of man who comes dateless and goes with multiple dates _Mer-lin_."

"Hey, I hate that implication Princess!" said Gwaine and Arthur smiled retorting "Can't bear the truth?"

Arthur was followed by three ladies, two of whom Merlin was very familiar with. Merlin felt a pang in his chest when he saw the lady in the photographs standing very close to Arthur and Arthur subconsciously leaning towards her in an almost protective manner. If the photographers outside were bearable up until than point it got crazy yet again as there was flash after flash from cameras and Merlin made sure to smile and not let his expression slip. Arthur shielded Mithian from the cameras with his body and took the lady's hands. Mithian as far as Merlin could tell was looking quite nervous with all the pap's attention.

Before Merlin could say hello to Arthur, Morgana was in the way and leaving all formalities aside she pulled Merlin into a crushing hug.

"You've grown so much you runt!" exclaimed Morgana as Merlin hugged back smelling her flowery perfume. Arthur scowled at her and Merlin, Mithian was also watching the interaction while Igraine was chatting with Hunith. Arthur was a bit stumped by the familiarity between Morgana and Merlin. He knew that they were close when they were young because Morgana was younger than him and often entertained Merlin when he was in Camelot for some reason or the other back when their families had been friends.

"Eww, you're boobs are crushing me Morgana!"

Morgana promptly slapped Merlin on the head saying "Do you have any idea how many men want my boobs to be crushing them Merlin?"

"Wish I was in your place now Merlin" said Gwaine and Morgana rolled her eyes at him.

Merlin gave a look of disgust and said "Probably many…"

"So consider yourself lucky"

"Ugh Morgana, you're like my sister, its downright creepy to feel your substantial assets on my person."

Morgana laughed "Well it's a good thing that feeling is mutual otherwise I would have usurped Arthur's position and married you. You look hot my dear!"

Merlin blushed and whined 'Morgana…stop embarrassing me,' the mention of the almost-marriage made him look up at Arthur for a second, Arthur was scowling at him and Merlin directed his eyes back to Morgana wondering if Arthur had been forced to come here out of obligation.

Morgana and Merlin had always been pretty close, back when their families were good friends Morgana had always indulged in a young Merlin wanting attention than Arthur who just considered him a menace in his way.

Merlin had looked up to Arthur for a time being as he was older and cooler among his mates. He remembered himself as a young boy going behind Arthur and following him around in naïve admiration and Arthur snapping at him to 'get out his way.' Morgana though still talked to him occasionally, sent him gifts for his birthday and was inordinately kinder to him than Arthur ever was.

"Son, I think we're blocking the way, why don't we go inside and get settled?" Igraine finally pushed them all to get a move on and Arthur was chagrined as he had not gotten to speak a single word to Merlin since he arrived. But as he looked back at the other guests who were arriving he realized that they were indeed blocking the way and grudgingly forced his feet to move.

He noticed Merlin was not coming with them, but what did he expect, Merlin was also a Prince and he had duties of his own to attend to here in his Kingdom.

When they reached their seats Arthur claimed the one that was facing the front where he had an unobstructed view of Merlin. Morgana smirked at him for some reason, probably for being so obvious about his attraction to the Mercian Prince and Mithian sat next to him while his mother sat on the other side.

Gwaine and Morgana were sat close to each other and as Gwaine was wont to do he had started flirting with Morgana. What was surprising to Arthur however was that Morgana seemed to welcome his advances, he was going to have to warn Gwaine off of ever seducing Morgana though.

All things about Gwaine trying to get into Morgana's pants flew out of his mind however when he saw Mordred greeting Hunith and then hugging Merlin close.

Merlin was smiling; showing all his teeth when they separated and the press went berserk clicking pictures of the both of them talking.

Arthur could imagine the headlines right this moment and glared at both Merlin and Mordred, how could Merlin do this to him after all that had happened.

"Arthur, stop glaring. Remember you refused to marry him, he's free to see Mordred or anyone else now." Igraine whispered in his ear after noticing the press take an interest in Arthur's very obvious eyes turning shades of green with jealousy and anger.

"I can't believe he asked Mordred to be his date for this, I mean what was he even thinking?"

Morgana who had noticed by now what the commotion was about said "Firstly you don't even know whether he's asked Mordred to be his date, secondly it's none of your business now."

"It is my business when this is probably going to make me look a fool _again_. It's not enough that the fiasco in Paris has made me look like the clown of the fucking circus, he's doing it again and I bet it's on purpose."

"That's not fair mate, you've brought a date this evening too you know," Gwaine said gently pointing at Mithian whom Arthur had ignored ever since he started 'Merlin-watching.'

"And the papers were all about _'Prince Merlin left hearbroken by Prince Arthur dating Mithian,'_ how do you that would make him feel? I bet he's just tired of all the press people hounding him because you've certainly not made a statement about you're relationship with Mithian" stated Morgana and Mithian looked nervous as Arthur looked flabbergasted, as if this had never occurred to him.

Gwaine who assessed that the situation was only going to get worse if left to fester brightly interrupted, "Arthur mate, do you want to go get some drinks?"

Arthur shot Gwaine a thankful look, squeezed Mithian's hands once before he fled the scene, anger simmering hot under the surface of his skin.

It seemed everyone had arrived and Arthur was watching as Merlin finally relieved of playing host was now with his group of friends from school and Mordred. Mordred's hand was encircling Merlin's waist and Merlin seemed to be blissfully unaware of it as he leaned into Mordred and talked with his group of friends. Why was it that Merlin was so comfortable around everyone except Arthur?

Gwaine noticed where Arthur was looking and said "You should really stop the hostile staring Arthur."

Arthur turned his glare on Gwaine who was unimpressed and he slumped ever so slightly. "Mate, if you liked him this much then why didn't you marry him?" asked Gwaine not unkindly.

Unfortunately Arthur had been haunted with the same question in his mind ever since he'd let Merlin leave from his flat in Camelot that seemed to have occurred years ago in his mind, he'd missed Merlin as ridiculous as that sounded. How did you miss a person you'd only been with for a period of weeks? Not to mention that said person hated his guts and thought him all manner of vile things.

The only reason he'd been persuaded to come here today was the fact that he'd get to see Merlin in the flesh and talk to him.

And then he hadn't gotten a word in to Merlin what with Morgana monopolizing Merlin's attention and then Mordred had arrived and was stuck to Merlin like a particularly persistent gnat and all Arthur wanted to do was pry Merlin away from Mordred like he was six and somebody had stolen his favorite toy.

Merlin was free to date whomever he wanted to date, although the fact that Merlin had chosen Mordred had pissed him off to no end Arthur doubted he'd have been happy for Merlin if Merlin had chosen a different man.

"I don't know Gwaine…" Arthur answered honestly, "He hates me anyway, it's best that we didn't."

Gwaine was alarmed at this ungainly and uncommon expression of what almost sounded life grief from Arthur. Now he was really concerned, this thing Arthur had for Merlin seemed to run a lot deeper than a momentary attraction. And Gwaine was concerned as he knew what Arthur was like when he was in love.

It wasn't a pretty sight, they both enjoyed chasing skirts and pants alike when they were out on the prowl but Arthur was loyal to the core to anyone he loved and Gwaine doubted Arthur had realized it at all yet.

"Say mate, when was the last time you got laid?" asked Gwaine casually.

Arthur blinked at the diversion of the topic before he thought hard, now that he thought about it, his last shag had been right after he came to Camelot before all the debacle with Merlin had started.

"Now that you remind me, it's been a long while, why'd you ask?"

Gwaine was even more concerned now and asked "So you've not…' Gwaine made a frankly rude hand gesture which made the older members of the party give a disapproving glare as he said 'been doing it with Mithian?"

Arthur looked at him like he thought Gwaine was absurd for saying it and said "What? No, no, Mithian and I aren't like before now."

"Oh…why's that?" asked Gwaine trying to guide Arthur to think why this might be, after all Mithian was a very hot woman and Arthur and her used to get on like a house on fire when they were dating.

"I don't know Gwaine…I just don't feel the same way anymore I suppose." Arthur answered in a distracted manner as he was once again staring at Merlin and Mordred with ill concealed resentment.

Arthur's carefully contained temper came to a head however when Mordred grabbed Merlin and kissed him full on the mouth, Merlin responding in kind not a care in the world for who would see.

Unknown to Arthur and Merlin though there was a reporter who was observing them very keenly from his vantage point that hid him well from the others who might interfere.

Arthur's hands clenched into tight fists and he was just about ready to go and intervene while Igraine came and laid a restricting hand on her son's arm.

"Don't you dare Arthur! You're already causing enough of a spectacle as it is. For Christ's sake get a hold of yourself."

His anger cooled as his mother's words penetrated the fog of jealousy and fury and what was left in place was hurt. Arthur looked at his mother with a profoundly sad expression; it seemed as though he was lost and Igraine whispered "Oh Arthur!" and held his hands tightly in her grasp directing him away from the scene of Merlin and Mordred and their merry making.

Arthur was brooding and drinking too much after that and Mithian who was observing all this with a faraway look in her eyes stated after a while "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Arthur snapped his head up and glared for all he was worth but like Gwaine, his glare didn't work on Mithian either.

"I've never seen you so bereft Arthur, stop moping and go win him back. I'd bet all my cards the duke of Essex' son will not stand a chance."

A sober Arthur would not have done what he did at the moment, he went in search of Merlin and since nobody was around to supervise him he found himself following his quarry who was going into the palace rather quickly. Unknown to him the reporter who'd been observing them for all this time followed Arthur knowing this was going to be the big scoop that would boost his carrier. The reporter was smartly dressed so that he could blend in with the blue bloods and when the guards in the palace questioned him about who he was he said "I'm with Prince Arthur, he's a mate." The guards seemed to believe him and didn't question him after that, he was just glad for technology and miniature cameras.

Hunith was searching for her erstwhile son asking Will, Gwen, and Freya if they'd seen him. They all said they hadn't and then she saw Mordred standing alone without Merlin anywhere in sight and rushed to him asking "Mordred, where is Merlin?"

"I haven't seen him since he left to get drinks Hunith."

Hunith mumbled "Oh no, How could I have let him out of my sight?"

Mordred frowned wondering why Hunith seemed to be so anxious, "I'm sure he's just gone inside to use the rest room or something Hunith."

Hunith was unconvinced though, "Oh Mordred, those boys always get into trouble when they are in each other's presence. Can you look around here and try to find him? I'll send the bodyguards to check inside the palace.."

"Sure Hunith, you don't have to be so worried, I'm sure he's fine."

Morgana and Igraine were in a similar situation as Arthur had been missing too, "Gwaine you were supposed to have kept an eye on him!" snapped Morgana.

"He was with Mithian when I left them in search of drinks."

"You trusted Mithian of all people?"

"Come now, Arthur's a grown man, its not like he's going to be kidnapped or shit."

"Did it ever occur to you that Arthur might have gone off and murdered Mordred? Or atleast give him a good pummeling? He was drunk and miserable; you know how he can get!"

Gwaine did know and looked down guilty as charged for not having kept the wits about himself and taken care of his mate.

"Never mind, we'll search for him now, I'll look here, you guys look inside the castle."

* * *

Merlin finally stopped at a guest room, he threw open the door and went inside the bathroom not noticing Arthur who had followed in, in his urgency to get to the rest room. Arthur took notice of his surroundings and observed with a sort of detached admiration that Mercia did seem to have a palace that was as grand as the one in Camelot's itself.

The room was opulent with French doors decorated in fine drapes, a king sized four poster bed in the middle of the room and a sturdy desk and chair towards the right corner, a fireplace and four arm chairs placed close to it. Along with the almost age old furniture there was a tv, a computer and a phone.

Finally the door to the rest room opened and Merlin stepped out sans jacket with his white shirt rolled up to his elbows. He seemed surprised to see Arthur in the room and blurted "Christ Arthur, you gave me a scare there!"

Arthur wanted to shout and rage in fury at Merlin for frolicking with Mordred but when Merlin softly asked "Are you alright? You look a bit sick…" with a concerned look Arthur broke down. He couldn't stand this any longer, first Merlin doesn't give a wick about Arthur's presence when all Arthur wanted was for Merlin to atleast talk to him and now he acts all concerned and it confuses Arthur to no end.

Does Merlin care about him at all or not? If he did then why did he always find ways to stab Arthur right in his heart, why did he have to kiss Mordred of all people and like it. He couldn't stand it when Arthur kissed him, kept complaining about it the whole day after their kiss in Paris that Arthur had no right to molest him so.

"Arthur…are you sick? Did you follow me in here?" Merlin came forward when no response was coming forth and Arthur was staring at him as though he were in a trance. Merlin touched Arthur's forehead and when he went to withdraw his hand Arthur held it in his hands and leaned into the touch.

"Merlin…" Arthur said soft and hushed and with an almost reverent tone that made Merlin flush and try to extricate his hand with more force. But Arthur was stubborn and held tight until Merlin had no choice but to roll his eyes and slap him with his hand attached to Arthur's.

Arthur's senses seemed to come alive at that and he looked at Merlin both incensed and shocked and Merlin snapped "Good to know you're still in the land of the conscious, do you mind telling me what you're doing here? Are you drunk?"

"You were with Mordred today…."

"Excellent observation of the obvious Arthur…"

Arthur released his hand but still loomed over him in a frankly creepy way, "What do you see in Mordred?"

Merlin put his hands up in surrender and huffed "Oh not this again Arthur, I am not having this conversation with you alright. In fact I'm not having any conversation with you period."

"Why do you do this to me?" asked Arthur wrestling Merlin into his arms and laying his forehead on Merlin's.

"I'm not the one doing anything here Arthur; you are the one who's holding me _against my will,_ after ignoring my texts for weeks I'd add."

"So that's why you were ignoring me today? Because I didn't text back?"

"Hey, you're not the all important person everywhere you know, I can't afford to chit chat with you all the time when I have important people to greet."

"You were chit chatting with Mordred though…positively fornicating with him in fact…" Arthur said and his grip just got a tad too tight on Merlin.

"And this again, get off of me Arthur, you're drunk and out of it. And you have no right to say anything about my relationship with Mordred or anyone else for that matter."

Arthur held Merlin still and Merlin sighed wondering if he'd have to hit Arthur to let him go before Arthur said in a quiet voice, "I wish I had the right….I wish I'd married you."

It was only because it was so quiet and only the two of them present in the room that Merlin heard this and he let out a gasp when Arthur's eyes met his, there was a vulnerability there that Merlin had hardly ever seen when Arthur was sober.

Merlin chuckled to dispel the awkwardness but even that sounded awkward to his ears and when Arthur looked like he'd been gutted Merlin hastened to reassure Arthur saying "Alright, we both know you're only saying this because you're drunk. You'll be all sober tomorrow and remember we hate each other."

Arthur shook his head minutely, "No…you hate me, I….I want to kiss you."

"God, I know you're maudlin when you're drunk Arthur but really…"

"I want you so much Merlin." Arthur said meeting Merlin's eyes completely real and he didn't appear drunk at all and Merlin felt suspicious but then Arthur planted his mouth right on Merlin's and Merlin forgot he was supposed to push Arthur away.

Arthur kissed Merlin leaving light little pecks on Merlin's lips before he sidled his hands up and tilted Merlin's head and then licked and bit Merlin's lips with his own, when Merlin gasped with a need for air Arthur plunged his tongue inside Merlin's mouth and the kiss soon turned filthy as he thrust his tongue in and out of Merlin's mouth, tasting the roof of his mouth, running his tongue over Merlin's teeth and then rubbing it with Merlin's tongue which seeked Arthur's out shyly.

Arthur tangled his tongue with Merlin's and he was in heaven as he had everything he'd wanted for months right here in his arms and Merlin was not inclined to push Arthur away. Arthur's mind rejoiced and he let his hands roam freely feeling the sides of Merlin's body and resting his hands on Merlin's ass cupping them in his hands and squeezing.

Merlin's eyes lit with wonder at the feelings Arthur's touches seemed to evoke in him and somewhere deep in his mind Merlin remembered that he was supposed to be pushing Arthur away but his plans were thwarted when Arthur left open mouthed kisses along his neck and sucked his ear lobe into his mouth all the while removing Merlin's shirt buttons as if he were perfectly co-ordinated and not drunk at all.

Merlin was alarmed at all of this and started to come to his senses but just then Arthur started to lower himself and sucked one of Merlin's pink flat nipples into his mouth and Merlin was lost again and let out a long moan as the suction seemed to go straight to his cock and Merlin was painfully hard.

Arthur felt Merlin's moan reverberate through his body and he picked Merlin up bridal style and threw him on the massive king sized bed. Arthur stripped himself of his shirt and did the same to Merlin's before he was lying on top of Merlin, sobriety was returning to him but he was as drunk now as he'd ever been before, drunk on Merlin. He wanted to taste, touch, suck and map out every inch of Merlin's pale flushed flesh and not even his good sense was going to stop him, he needed Merlin, his cock ached for Merlin and he'd been denying this to himself for so long.

Arthur was lying on top of him pressed chest to chest and Merlin felt Arthur's erection rub against his own and moaned for all he was worth. Gods being with Arthur in reality was so much better than his dreams, he wanted Arthur to keep stringing his body like this forever, he locked his legs on either side of Arthur's waist keeping him there as they rocked back and forth, their hard cocks rubbing each other through the fabric and making obscenities spill from Arthur's mouth.

Arthur started kissing Merlin again, his mouth, his cheeks, his neck anywhere he could reach while his fingers rubbed Merlin's nipples and squeezed them.

Arthur was almost languid in the way he came back again and again and rubbed against Merlin wanting the torturous sliding of their bodies to last, wanting to feel Merlin like this forever, eyes blown with lust, hair askew and burning for Arthur's touch, and only Arthur's touch.

Arthur growled when Merlin let out a long moan and gripped his arse and brought Merlin forward to rub up against him every time, he took Merlin's ear lobe in his mouth and sucked as he thrust hard now knowing he won't be able to hold on much longer and wanting Merlin to come first, "If we'd been married Merlin,…if we'd been married…I'd have taken you to bed the first day….opened…ahh…you up with my fingers…and fucked you're delectable arse….till you feel sore for days after."

Merlin shuddered in his arms and came with a loud moan and Arthur kissed Merlin to drown out his own obscene moans as he came in his pants like a bloody teenager. As he came down from the high of his orgasm Arthur realized what he'd done and all at once shame and guilt flooded him and at the worst possible moment there was a flash and Arthur and Merlin whipped their heads to see a reporter holding a camera and laughing at them both.

"Great show lads, you guys made my day!"

Before either of them could move the reporter had all but fled and Arthur was too paralyzed by what happened to even think of moving.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Merlin screamed and shoved Arthur away before pointing his fingers at Arthur and saying "You planned this didn't you?"

Arthur who was as dumbfounded as Merlin and was developing a huge headache thanks to the drinks and Merlin's shouting just said "What?"

And that was the scene Hunith, Igraine and Morgana walked in on. Merlin and Arthur were both shirtless and Merlin's hair was askew, lips swollen red, and had hickeys on various places on his person.

Hunith screamed "You stupid boy! What did I tell you? Can't you keep yourself out of trouble for one day Merlin?"

Arthur jumped in to defend Merlin, "Hunith, it wasn't his fault; I was the one who coerced him."

Hunith directed her glare to Arthur then and Igraine and Morgana looked at Arthur with ill concealed disapproval. "I expected better from you Arthur" said Hunith before she bodily dragged Merlin away from the bed and barked at him to put on his shirt.

Merlin who was red faced in both embarrassment and anger refused to meet anyone's eyes as he put on his shirt and gave Arthur a hateful glare before leaving the room not heading his mother's calls for him to come back and explain himself.

Arthur put his head in his hands and wondered at the mess he'd made up of everything, Igraine handed him his shirt and he took it and put it on wondering why his mother was not shouting at him as Hunith had at Merlin.

God, this scandal was going to be the end of him, he just knew it.

* * *

The next day their illicit activities as the press liked to call them was slapped all over the news papers with Arthur and Merlin entwined with each other in a passionate embrace. The news ranged from speculations of Merlin cheating on Mordred, to Arthur seducing Merlin away from Mordred, and then Arthur and Merlin secretly dating each other and pretending to be with others and other loads of bullshit Arthur really didn't want to think about.

Arthur often didn't get visited by his father in his flat but Uther had deemed this an occasion worthy of a visit.

As soon as Uther stepped in Arthur knew he was in a towering temper and he was so glad when his mother came with him and Arthur felt like there was atleast going to be a buffer between him and his father.

Arthur stood leaning on the fireplace as his father paced and his mother sat in one of the armchairs looking weary.

"How irresponsible could you be Arthur?"

"Father, I'm…"

He didn't get a chance to continue as Uther's roared, "I told you to be discrete if you wanted the boy but now you've made it public scandal."

"This is one too many misgivings Arthur! You're a crown Prince and you act like a common skirt chaser."

"Father, I'm sorry. I am in the wrong here and I'm sorry."

"Well sorry is not going to fix this scandal now, is it? What do you plan on doing now that the entire nation thinks the Pendragons are a group of low born Lotharios who can't keep it in their pants long enough to think of the consequences?"

"You will remedy this Arthur or so help me I will denounce you as my heir and have that Merlin boy thrown into a jail cell as war spoils!"

"Father, this was not Merlin's fault, don't you dare bring him into this!"

"How dare you defend him to me? How dare you defend anything of either of your actions after all the shame it has caused me and Camelot?"

"That's enough Uther," Igraine stood from where she'd been quietly sitting and said "I'm sure Arthur will take responsibility for his actions and so will Merlin, so let it rest."

Uther gave Arthur a menacing glare and said "You better do" before he walked out swiftly leaving Igraine to tell Arthur the news.

"So what am I going to be deported to some far off naval base so you can train Morgana to be queen?" asked Arthur with a small smile to Igraine.

Igraine groaned and shook her head saying, "No, you're going to marry Merlin."

Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples with his hands.

"I thought you were going to put up some resistance…" said Igraine and Arthur looked at her and said "It's not much of a surprise, after this I think there's no other way but for me to marry him."

Igraine looked at Arthur and gave him a shrewd look, "That is not the only reason you're alright with this, you like Merlin."

Arthur smirked and said "Well obviously mum, I'd have thought you'd have picked that up after seeing the photos in the papers."

Igraine laughed and said "You're father doesn't know this is not going to be much of a punishment for you so be sure to act put upon when he mentions marriage."

"Oh it is going to be punishment Mum, Merlin thinks I orchestrated this entire scheme in order to get him to marry me, I'm pretty sure he must absolutely loath me right now."

Igraine was surprised; she'd heard Merlin was less than thrilled when Hunith called to inform them that the marriage plans were back on but she never assumed this to be the reason.

"How did he get that impression?"

Arthur flushed in embarrassment, "I might have said some things to him which didn't exactly argue my case of innocence on the matter."

"You said you wanted to marry him?" Igraine was shocked, though she knew Arthur had developed feelings for Merlin it was not exactly like Arthur to be so open about the matter either.

"Not in quite the same words…" said Arthur clearing his throat and attempting to sound nonchalant but Igraine knew it couldn't have been easy for Arthur to reveal his feelings to Merlin, he was so guarded when it came to his heart and there was a time Igraine had feared he'd never love another again.

"But to be fair I was a bit drunk and that lowered my inhibitions significantly…"

"Mmmm, you must convince Merlin of your innocence, we'll find the reporter who took those goddamned pictures and make him pay."

"Already on it, I'm going to give whoever it is a sound pummeling."

"I'll second that, in the meantime I have to warn you about wedding planners, place, decorations, cake tasting, dress fitting, choosing best man's and all that jazz, you're life is going to get crazy for a while."

Arthur shook his head, "Don't worry, this time I'm actually up for it."

* * *

Merlin was resolutely ignoring Arthur's calls and when it became too much he just switched his phone off and resolved to get himself a new number.

He was stunned and shocked by what had transpired just a few days ago. He couldn't believe he'd landed himself right where he didn't want to right from the beginning.

He had fucked everything up so thoroughly and fallen into Arthur's trap so easily, he felt like an utter fool. How could he have let Arthur do this to him? So he was insanely attracted to the man but Merlin should have known to be careful around Arthur.

When Arthur had told him he wanted Merlin so much with that kind of vulnerability that he'd never shown to Merlin before Merlin was not able to refuse him. But he'd never dreamed that Arthur, noble incredible Arthur who had more ladies and gents after him than any bachelor in the country and could choose from their pick had played such an underhanded trick to get Merlin to marry him.

How else could he explain the fact that the reporter knew just where to be? As far as he'd seen no reporters were allowed inside the palace, guards were posted to ensure this didn't happen and Merlin was sure after seeing the tapes that Arthur had had a reporter following him into the guest room.

Sure the reporter was following a little ways away but Arthur wasn't that much of a fool to let the man whoever it was walk side by side to him.

On the other hand he kept asking himself if Arthur was innocent, why would he do this to Merlin? Even if he was desperate and wanted to marry him Merlin could not concede the image of the Arthur in his mind to the one who'd manipulated him so fraudulently.

He'd questioned the guards and they'd all told him they'd only let the reporter in because he proclaimed to be Arthur's friend. And Arthur had deliberately followed him in to his palace and deliberately seduced him into bed. He didn't know what he was supposed to think and he wasn't willing to hear Arthur's explanation either way.

He couldn't pawn off the entire blame on Arthur either, he'd been sober and he'd also welcomed Arthur's advances. That had been Hunith's clinching point; he had to take responsibility for his actions. He should have pushed Arthur away as soon as the prats hands started roaming, instead he'd let himself be seduced like countless others and look where it landed him.

Hunith was insistent that Arthur could not have had anything to do with the reporter, Arthur was not such a person. Even when she was angry with Arthur Hunith had insisted on his innocence, he couldn't have known about the reporter being there.

And after all this time he still had to end up getting married to Arthur, he screamed and threw the book he was reading on the floor in a rage.

His [cell phone](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_download.php?storytextid=40027490#) rang and Merlin saw on the caller id that it was Arthur again. He picked up and answered "What? What more do you want? Isn't it enough that you've ruined my life already?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and said "Merlin calm down! I had no part in this; I didn't set up the reporter to take photos of us while we were doing _that_ Merlin! You know I wouldn't stoop so low, you know that!" The conviction in Arthur's voice made Merlin believe in him if only for a second, he did not want to imagine it if Arthur was only fibbing.

"Even if you didn't Arthur the fact remains that you still ruined my life and I still have to marry you!"

"Would it be so terrible Merlin? You seemed to be enjoying yourself that day…you didn't seem at all repulsed if I remember right…"

"Shut up Arthur, shut up! I am a teenager, what did you expect me to do? I would have made out with a couch if I was strung up enough."

Arthur sighed, "I don't want us to fight this Merlin, I like you alright, very much…I think we can make this work."

"I'm eighteen Arthur….I'm not…" Merlin had to struggle to speak past the lump in his throat. "And I don't Arthur….I don't think I'll fall in love with you one day because of being forced to be married, I don't want this, I never wanted this."

"And neither did I…"

"But you want to now…" Merlin felt betrayed by that mostly, Arthur was supposed to share the same thought as Merlin about their marriage.

"I do, God knows why because you're the most exasperating person I've ever met but I do Merlin."

"You just want to have sex with me…"

"It doesn't have to be just sex…."

"And who says I want to have sex with you?"

"Mer-lin, you were a willing participant that day…."

"I only put up with it because you were drunk and pathetic" Merlin's jest was half hearted at best and Arthur smiled on the side of his line.

"Tell you what; I can be even better when I'm sober."

Merlin flushed and was glad Arthur couldn't see him now, "I'm not interested" he said flippantly.

"Except when I'm drunk and pathetic…"

"Shut up prat!"

"So you're convinced of my innocence now? You don't believe I orchestrated this entire scheme to steal your virginity?"

"I'm not a virgin."

"That lie again Merlin?"

"Just because I didn't sleep with Mordred doesn't mean I didn't sleep with anybody else!"

"Really? You seemed very inexperienced."

"You're judgments were skewered, you were drunk you oaf!"

"You didn't answer my question…"

"I…I don't know what to believe, I want to believe you…"

"That's enough for me Merlin, I'll prove my innocence to you once I get a hold of the reporter responsible for all this."

"So…."

"So we're getting married"

"Any chance we could escape it this time?"

"Not unless you want to be de-throned"

Merlin huffed and sank into his bed, "Does this mean you'll be exporting to Mercia again?"

"Depends on whether your father lets us use your ports Merlin…"

"I'm going to sleep."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"What for?"

"You do realize this is a wedding Merlin….there's going to be wedding planners…"

Merlin groaned and cut the line not wanting to hear anymore of it. How had he landed himself in this most bizarre situation?


End file.
